Falling into Darkness
by Cherrina
Summary: Life was never the same after breaking the Arcobaleno's curse. His 'friends' are leaving him, alone and hurt. Watch the Sky falls into the darkness and makes his way out as Cielo Notturno Decimo. With a completely different side of him, he enters their school with his new found friends. Will he take revenge on them or will he go back to their side? Dark!Tsuna, Eventual 27R
1. Chapter 01: The sky is falling

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 1: The sky is falling**

**Warning: There're swearing, violence and OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, be glad because I might just put some M-rated scene in it. Oh, I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: The chapter is in the process of rewriting.**

* * *

Everything was going smoothly well, that's what Tsuna thought. The Arcobaleno's curse was lifted, allowing Reborn and the others to grow. Apparently, they grow about 3-5 years old per year depending on their age. Tsuna found his wind guardian not long ago as well. Though the guardian often distances herself from the other guardians. Well, that's understandable, she just joined the family perhaps she not familiar with new surroundings. Though she somehow got the cloud to call her an omnivore. Tsuna, being the kindest person in Vongola, he always finds chances to approach her and discussed some work with her.

After a few months, he eventually became Vongola Decimo. His guardians started distancing themselves from him as if they were never his guardians. They would be either preoccupied with their own school club or finding missions to go. Gokudera is occupied by the occult club and hiding from fangirls. Yamamoto is occupied by his baseball club as well. When Tsuna ask him to go out with him, he will always say that he has a competition coming soon as an excuse. His mist guardians are always on a mission without a break and most of the mission requires them to go out of Japan. Lambo often went back to Italy to stay with his father if not he will go on a mission with Chrome and Mukuro. As for Ryohei, he got some people in his boxing club and is currently training them for some extreme matches? Well, that's what he said.

Slowly, the gap between them started widening. Whenever, he walks past at hallway in school, they will only bow or say a simple hello and continued on their own path. He hasn't talked to them for months well except for the cloud and wind. Students noticed the gap as well and started spreading rumors about Gokudera and Yamamoto is ignoring Tsuna. It's wasn't long for it to reach the hands of Tsuna's past bullies. It was like an open season to bully poor Tsuna. Almost every day he had to limp home with bruises and cuts all over his body. He had to bandage his wound alone. Most of the time, his two guardians (Cloud and Wind) would fight the bullies, but that's not all the time.

Haru and Kyoko would find time to visit him despite having clubs activities. Xanxus and Byakuran, who moved to the house next to his, often visit to train with him and challenge him to a sky race. Even with all those, it wasn't enough to cure his loneliness.

Dino, Emma and Yuni are busy with their famiglia (teaching for Dino) and hardly had any chance to contact Tsuna. Reborn and the other arcobalenos had important things to do with the checkerface. But Reborn said that he will come back before the graduation ceremony. Tsuna could only wait for that day and hoped that after they go to high school, things will go back to normal.

But those hopes went down the drain in just one night.

It was an exact month away from the graduation. Tsuna is watching TV alone while his mother prepares dinner more like a feast as his father is coming home tonight. Then, there was a soft knock on the front door. Noting that his mother is busy, he went to open the door but hesitated when his hyper intuition started screaming at him not to open it. Once again, there was another soft knock on the door but this time softer.

Going against his intuition, he opened the door. Only to see a half-dead man collapse on him. The man was heavily wounded and burned in many angles. His blond hair was so dirty and messy, that the blond almost turn into ashy colour. His clothes were no different.

"Is...Is this the S...Sawada...household?" he asked in a dried voice as if he hasn't drunk water for a long time. Not knowing what's going on, he nodded hesitantly.

"I'm...Timoteo's...son," with that the man fell unconscious. Tsuna was shocked at the information that he had just received. He immediately yelled for his mother to help. Nana arrived at the scene almost immediate. She quickly dragged the man to the living room while Tsuna get the first-aid kit.

Just then, a happy voice boomed through the house, "Nana! Tsuna! I back!" That's Iemitsu, Tsuna's father and the head of CEDEF.

"Dear! Quickly! Someone collapse on the outside the house just now!" Nana called him in a worried voice, trying to stop blood from flowing from the man's wounds. Iemitsu rushed to the living room within a few seconds and was taken away by the unconscious man's state. He scurried to help Nana with the bandages.

"P-Papa... Is-Is he okay?" Tsuna shuttered still shocked. Unsure whether to tell his father the information he received from the man. Making up his mind, "Papa, he told me that he is he is Timoteo's son..."

Iemitsu was once again taken aback. He was beyond shock. Then the front door was kicked opened by someone. It turned out to be Xanxus came to see what the commotion is about. "Xanxus, can you confirm the identity of this man. If he's Timoteo's son.."Iemitsu asked with his eyes shadowed by his bangs. Xanxus was disturbed at the sudden subject of Timoteo's son. After a few of minutes of confirmation of the man's identity. The man is truly Timoteo's son because of the birthmark that every child of Timoteo has. His name is Federico. It seemed that the skeletons that people thought that it was his, is actually one of a substitute. But another mafioso is still trying to kill him in order to crush Vongola, thus, unable to go back to the Vongola Headquarters. He ended up fleeing to Japan but was found. He was tortured badly in many ways but was never killed. He barely escaped and struggled to find the only place he knows in Japan and that's Sawada Household.

After the news went out, it left every single Mafioso dumbfounded and mixed feeling upon receiving the news. Obviously, Timoteo will be the happiest out of them. That he invited everybody in Vongola to a welcome back party except for Tsuna in Japan. Tsuna stubbornly went for it without anyone knowing. Timoteo announced that Federico will be replacing Tsuna as Vongola Decimo. Everyone cheered for Federico even his own guardians. Tsuna saw how they smiled and laughed, the smiles and peals of laughter that were once directed to him is now directed to someone else other than him. He immediately ran away with a heavy heart. He ran and ran with no end unwilling to cry until his eyes met his wind guardian who is standing alone outside of the school.

"Sawada-kun? What's wrong?" her melodic voice never failed to comfort him. He broke into sobs. "S-Suzume-san, what did I do wrong? Why are they going against all of the sudden?" Tsuna choked on his sobs and fell on the ground with a thud. "Shhh, just sleep, they never deserve such a nice boss like you," the wind guardian, who goes by the name Suzume, comforted, hugging the poor boy. She hummed a lullaby. The brunet struggled to stay awake but failed. He drifted into darkness before the lullaby could end.

"Omnivore, what you do to him?" Hibari appeared from the school. Eyeing the so-called 'herbivore' in Suzume's arms with slight concern. She kept silent, running her finger through the sleeping brunet's gravity-defying hair. "Hibari-kun, would you rather follow this boy or other people?" this caught Hibari off guard. Hibari hesitated for a while and finally replied firmly, "I prefer none, but I will follow this herbivore if I have no choice".

"I see that you hesitated, but I can see that you decided to follow this boy," the girl smiled before letting her bangs cover her eyes. "Luck is running out for this boy, and we have to protect him from the other unworthy guardians. Will you help me?" she asked again but in a more serious tone. "If you were to hesitate, the three of us will end up in a horrible situation."

This time Hibari nodded without any hesitation. Suzume once again went back to her smiling face. "I'll leave Decimo in your hands. I need to check on the stupid guardians," with that she walked away towards the direction of the ridiculous party. Once she reached the party, asking all guardians to assemble at a room which Suzume did not hear which room it is. Suzume, being smart, followed Chrome close behind to the room. Inside the room stood the strong and healthy Federico. One by one, the guardians introduced themselves and what is their flame class.

"Where's my cloud?" he asked in very rough voice. "Don't tell me that he turned up for the party."

No one dared to speak up, it was just silent. Until Suzume broke the silent.

"Just in case that you don't know, a true cloud guardian would prefer to be alone. It wouldn't be surprising if he doesn't turn up for the party," she reasoned out, causing all other guardians to gasp.

"Of course I know that but it currently surprising for someone to challenge my knowledge," Federico said darkly as he scan Suzume's figure with a smirk. "But since you have such a perfect body, why don't you stay in for a night with me as an apology?"

Suzume smirked back at him," I'm pretty sure that it's way too early your dirty dream, after all I'm still underage".

That was a fact; she's 17, a supposed high schooler but she still in middle school.

Federico was taken aback by how bold and straight the girl is. He quickly regained his posture and cleared his throat, "anyway, the reason why I called you here is because of a mission. I want you all to get the Sky Vongola Gear back, I don't care whether the holder is dead or alive just it back by tomorrow if not you don't, you all will be in Vendicare prison with no exception. Clear?"

"H-Hai! Decimo-sama!" all the guardians saluted fearfully except for Suzume who rolled her eyes, but it went unnoticed by the rest. The guardians decided to take action tomorrow; exactly at 6 pm. Suzume mentally noted it before disappearing from the guardians' sight.

The day came in fast. Unfortunately for Tsuna who woke up due to an empty stomach. He exited his bedroom and was then greeted by a scent of food. He went downstairs carefully, hoping that he will not go tumbling down the stairs. But it doesn't go as what he hoped for. He stepped on his pyjamas and tumbled down the stairs.

"Tsu-kun, are you awake? It's already lunch time you know?" a concerned voice that belongs to his mother asked. "Ah, lunch ready as well."

Tsuna opened his eyes, to see his precious mother's face and smiled. "Coming!"

His mother cooked rice omelettes for today, that's her best dish out of all. Tsuna almost devoured the whole omelette within seconds. He even asked for a second omelette. While waiting for it, he glanced at the clock that read,'14:47'. His intuition is telling him that something bad is going to happen tonight. His second rice omelette caught his attention, this time; he ate it at a slower speed. This somehow triggered the memories that happened yesterday. How Ninth happily announced Federico as Decimo and how his guardians, no ex-guardians, cheered for him. At least Suzume is still with him. He finished his omelette without knowing that he had. His spoon crashed with the plate, snapping him out of his daze.

"Tsu-kun?" his mother looked at him with concern. Tsuna reassured his mother with a smile. The rest of day was rather boring, sitting in front of the television. The clock read, '17:57'.

"Oka-san, I'm going out to get fresh air for a while," he finally stood up from his seat and headed outside quietly.

"...if only he could tell me about his problem..." Nana muttered to herself as she looked at the leaving figure. For some reason, it felt as if it will be the last time, she will be seeing him. But she shrugged it off and decided to push all her doubts to the back of her mind.

Tsuna walked out of the gate. Suddenly, his intuition screamed at him to jump back. After learning his lesson to trust his intuition, he jumped back. The ground that he was previously standing dented in as if a meteor has crashed over there but the things is, there's nothing. His intuition told he that it's a human which did that. _'Invisible human?'_ he thought in shock. As if something had hit his head, a certain boxer and an illusionist suddenly appeared in his mind. Tsuna immediately froze after solving the puzzle. Ryohei should be able to punch a hole in the solid concrete while Mukuro can make something or someone invisible with his illusions. If those two were to work together, they are able to create this destruction without even getting seen.

This made Tsuna snapped, "oi, if you want to kill me, then do it in person. How coward of you all, needing to be invisible to kill me". His eyes were dull with a mocking smirk on his face. "Oya? You noticed that was a person, I thought I hid rather well," a voice said in an impressed tone. Mist surrounded the street as eight figures walked out of the mist.

"Tch, the plan failed, what a waste of time," Gokudera commented with his hand crossed.

"Now he thinks that we are cowards," Yamamoto's once carefree voice is now replaced by a cold and choppy voice.

"I extremely couldn't believe that I extremely missed with that extreme punch!" Ryohei shouted with his extremely loud voice.

Lambo kept quiet while munch on his grape lollipops. Clearly not caring what's happening to Tsuna.

"Mukuro-sama, you're at fault for not making the illusion more undetectable," Chrome scolded while giving Tsuna a glare filled with hatred.

"You all! Decimo only asked for the Vongola Gear not killing him!" that's Tsuna's father, Iemitsu. That's right, he with them. Tsuna isn't surprised instead he already expected his father to side the Vongola.

"...The plan failed after all..." a cold voice echoed around them. Tsuna wasn't expecting the person that said that to be Suzume, the person who he went to when he's sad. Unknown to him, the guardians smirked.

"Suzume-san...?"

"Ah, you guy do the work. I don't want to hear his pitiful voice," she said coldly as she stepped a few steps away from the group while the rest just scowled in response.

"Tsuna, can you please give the Vongola Gear back without any question asked," Iemitsu asked holding his hand out, expecting the ring to be on his hand. Tsuna shocked his head and backed away. "I don't want to, I don't want," Tsuna started chanting that sentence.

Much to the guardians' annoyance of waiting and the chantings, Gokudera was the first to snap. He literally almost ripped the gear out of Tsuna's fingers but failed to when Tsuna reacted faster by dodging.

"Decimo, no ex-Decimo, you better give back the Vongola Gear," Suzume warned. Tsuna noticed something and mutter 'Decimo?' softly. His hyper intuition confirmed it.

Suzume processed to take the rings, but Tsuna smack away her hand, "You're not Suzume-san! Suzume-san never calls me 'Decimo' in my presence! You're just an illusion created by Mukuro!"

Suddenly cold wind starts swirling around the street.

"Fuu~ That's right, Sawada-kun. How rude of you to make a fail illusion of me, Rokudo-san," a melodic voice seemed to freeze everyone with its cold tone behind it. All of the sudden, Yamamoto collapsed on the ground revealing the figure behind it, Suzume. "Oya? I thought Decimo-sama is talking some important matters with you?"

"Ah~ that... Right now he's talking to the other me," she smiled. She snapped her fingers as the fake her, that Mukuro created, shattered into a cloud of mist.

"Oh? You cancelled my illusions. And what do you mean by 'other you'?"

"Illusion is what you call it I guess but not to me," Suzume explained before turning to Tsuna. "Sawada-kun, please go, somewhere safe and dark".

Tsuna hesitated, not wanting to Suzume alone. Suzume reassured him with a soft smile. With that, Tsuna bit his lips and ran toward the school.

"Kufufu, so you're siding Dame-Tsuna, huh?" Mukuro laughed in disappointment. "So that's why you knocked out Yamamoto".

"Having to spar with you all is already troublesome. If I were to spar with the natural hitman, it will be way too troublesome"

"But I guess I would only be sparring with Ryohei, Chrome and Lambo," she once again snapped her fingers. This time Mukuro, Gokudera and Iemitsu dispersed into clouds of mist. "Leaving the weaker batch to me"

"Lambo isn't weak!" Lambo spoke for the first time. "I'm strongest in Vongola!"

"Stronger than Federico-san?" Suzume asked innocently, smirking at the small retreating figure.

That question strikes hard on Lambo's heart. He was lucky that Federico isn't here or he would be a roasted cow or lamb. He denies in fear, shaking his head in fear. He fell on the ground as his tears threatened to fall.

"OI! SUZUME! THAT'S EXTREMELY MEAN, APOLOGIZE TO LAMBO NOW," Ryohei demanded. He looked like he's going to punch Suzume in the face. Well, he was about to when Suzume intercepted him with a question.

"I wonder what will happen if Kyoko meet Federico-san?" Suzume asked, smirking in victory again. "He might ask her to sleep with him, she is a cute girl after all."

Terror stuck inside Ryohei's boy heart and mind, he is able to picture what will happen in his mind. He tried to erase the thought but failed when the question started repeating in his mind. He started screaming, "EXTREME TERROR!"

"Lambo, Ryohei-san! Unforgivable, how dare you insult Decimo-sama!" she was about to cast an illusion on her but was once intercepted by a question just like what happened to Ryohei.

"I wonder if Federico-san only wants one mist guardian, who he will choose, Rokudo Mukuro or you?" her smirk went wider.

Chrome started shivering at the thoughts she's currently having. Most likely Federico will choose Mukuro and she will be killed or abandoned by them. 'I don't want to be abandoned!' Chrome thought.

"Abandon? Aren't you abandoning Sawada-kun right now, Chrome-san?"

"Eh? I-I..." Chrome looked up in realization so did the other two. Their eyes flashed guilt in it.

"You all feel guilty don't you? It's kind of too late, I'm going to find him," said Suzume as she dashed off to Namimori Middle School. Suzume glanced at her watch. "Tch, it's already 18:17"

-Tsuna's POV- 15 minutes ago -

"Sawada-kun, please go, to somewhere safe," Suzume-san said to me. Both my mind and my heart are in a mess so I hesitated, I don't want to leave Suzume-san alone. Suzume-san reassured me with a smile. I bit my lip. 'Suzume-san, I'm sorry!' I ran away to wherever my heart brings me to.

After a few minutes of running, my eyes are blurred with hot tears. I suddenly tripped and collapsed on someone. 'Please not be them!' I shut my eyes tightly as I prayed.

"Herbivore..." said a familiar cold voice. I immediately recognise the voice, 'I'm so dead'. "Hibari-san?" I asked for confirmation as I peeked.

"Hn..."

I saw Hibari-san's figure underneath me. I'm not sure if my eyes are playing tricks on me, but I swear I saw his eyes flashes concerns in it. I quickly got up, flustered. Hibari got up with the usual stoic face as he brushed the dust away from his clothes.

"Follow me," Hibari-san said as he walked into the school building with his jacket flowing dramatically behind him. 'Wait, how did I even end up here?' I wondered as I hesitatingly followed him. Is he trying to help me or is he going to lead me to the other guardians. After walking up a flight of stairs which seems endless, we reached the rooftop. The sunset greeted me, my eyes shone with amazement.

I then felt Mukuro's presence. I tensed. Hibari sensed it as well as he narrowed his eyes and wiped out his tonfas.

"Kufufu, it's the birdie~" Mukuro appeared with an eerie smile on his face. His unmatched eyes glaring into mine. Gokudera and my father enter the scene as well.

-Normal POV-

"Hand over Tsunayoshi and we'll give you peace," Gokudera demanded. Only to fly miles away by getting by a tonfa that belongs to Hibari. "Leave or I'll bite you to death."

"Kufufu looks like the birdie is siding the weakling as well," Mukuro laugh eerily as he points his trident at Hibari.

Hibari scowled at him before swinging his tonfa at Mukuro which Mukuro blocked with his trident. "I would rather side the weakling than to be with herbivores," he stated, bringing his tonfa up to his unimpressed face.

"Bastard! Don't call Decimo-sama a herbivore, I'll blow you into pieces," Gokudera who recovered from flying away, threw his dynamites at Hibari. Hibari deflected them with his tonfas randomly and made the dynamites went flying everywhere. And some went to Tsuna and blew up. The impact made Tsuna flew over the rails into mid-air.

"Herbivore/Jyuudaime/Tsunayoshi/Tsuna!" all four instinctively called out at the same time. Hibari, being the closest, attempted to grab hold of his falling hand but failed. Tsuna smiled at him and muttered a 'thank you'. He closed his eyes and prepared for the impact.

"Sawada-kun!" the voice surprised him. He snapped his eyes open in shock. Suzume is running from the school gate with wide eyes. Suzume stopped knowing that she won't make it. She slices the air with her hands. Right after that, a gust of wind started swirling below Tsuna, trying to soften the landing. Tsuna still hit the floor hastily despite the wind.

"Sawada-kun!" Suzume ran to Tsuna's side to check on him. Blood coated her hand when she touched his head. Her hair covered her face. Her killer intent around her started darkening rapidly.

"Su...zume-san... I can... still walk," Tsuna's voice was barely a whisper. He struggled to stand up. Blood was flowing down his face from the forehead. Suzume took out a cloth and wrap it around the forehead. She noticed that his right leg was broken. Tsuna dragged his broken leg to the nearby park. Suzume wanted to stop him, but she was too enraged. She ran up the wall of the school skillfully. Landing perfectly on the rooftop. Emitting a murderous intent, she took out her umbrella which she always brings around. She unsheathes the umbrella revealing a blue sword hidden in it. The sword has beautiful and detailed rose carvings on it and pointed edges at the side as well. The three gasped as they back away from the sword holder. They recognized the sword as the infamous 'Rose Piercing Sword', the one of a kind sword that makes the holder able to single-handedly kill a whole famiglia.

"Hibari, you deal with that f#%&amp;ing pineapple head and the octopus head while I deal with this bastard," Suzume cursed and her eyes glint with both anger and mischief. "And soon you all will be at your knee"

Loud laughter of Suzume could hear. Then screams of pain started to resound through the whole neighborhood. Some came out from their house to check what had happened while others stayed in their house fearing that there's a war going on.

As for Tsuna, he collapsed at the park due to pain intensity of his leg. He could hear the screams of his ex-guardians and the evil laughter of Suzume from there. He crawled tree and used it as support. Then rustling of leaves and his intuition alerted him that there's assassin. But he was too tired to even get up.

"So this is the previous Vongola Decimo, how pitiful," a voice mocked him. Then a click of a gun was heard. "I'll let you have a long and painful death. Maybe a few shots to the chest should do it."

Three shots could hear miles away. All the guardians felt a shot to heart and two shots near the stomach. All of them clenched their heart and stomach in pain simultaneously. Suzume seemed to smirk and ran to find Tsuna by following after the blood trail Tsuna had left. Hibari followed closely behind.

Yuni and Byakuran started coughing out blood. "What happened?! Where's Tsuna-kun?! We have to find him immediately!" Byakuran asked hurriedly. He flew out to the school leaving his blood covered marshmallows. "This can't be happening, where's Sawada-san? We need to find him," Yuni rushed to the private jet to fly to Japan.

Dino, Xanxus and Emma collapse on the floor all of sudden. It wasn't clumsiness; all of them felt a sudden sharp pain on all their joints causing them to fall. They all rushed to the school.

All the bosses and Arcobaleno heard the same thing: The Sky is falling...

This was all caused by bullets that were shot into Tsuna's body. Two near the stomach, one at his heart.

"Ah, I might have just shot your heart. Whatever as long that I kill you, I'll get the money from Federico. Did you know how much he's willing to pay just to kill you? A billion! You know how I am to be able to kill you? It's like one out of a billion chance," the assassin started boasting. Then rustling of bushes interrupted him. The assassin ran away immediately since he don't want to get caught murdering someone. He just left Tsuna leaning on the tree. Tsuna looked up at the night sky. The sky is filled with bright stars and a full moon. 'I don't know that the night sky would be so beautiful.'

"Poor thing, this person must be the one who Aurora cares a lot," a silvery female voice said. 'Aurora? Who's Aurora?' Tsuna thought as he struggled to stay awake and panting in exhaustion. His wounds are pouring out blood, his heartbeats started decreasing. His vision is getting blurry too. But he could make out four cloaked people. He saw one has stars on her clothes before entering a page of darkness.

"Moon, heal him quickly. Aurora will be mad if he dies," a male modulated voice reminded. The one with a meteor on his cloak smacked the other with the cloak that has a silver moon on it.

"Fine," a monotone male voice sighed. As the person moved his hand over Tsuna. The hand emitted a silver-green flame. The wounds started closing, the bullets are magically removed and the broken leg healed as well. "Done... Snow, can you go tell Aurora that it's done and Meteor, you carry the boy to our base," the same monotone toned voice ordered. The person, with the cloak that has a snowflake on it, just stood there. While the one with the meteor picked up Tsuna and went to their located base, well about to.

"Snow?"

*Laughter* "What you mean? She's just over there, panting hard with another guy," and the girl started laughing maniacally along with the others. They just thought of dirty things just now.

"I heard that Snow!" Suzume's voice rang throughout the entire park. Then Suzume and Hibari emerged from the stairs, gasping for air. "This guy is Hibari the cloud guardian for your information"

Hibari growled lowly at the blood that littered the ground. Looking at his sky also drenched in blood. His mind automatically registered that the blood on the ground is his and the ones that hurt him is the ones in cloaks. 'No one hurt my sky except me!' he took out his tonfa but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Hibari-kun, they healed Tsuna not hurt him. But 'my sky'?" Suzume chuckled lightly at Hibari's confused face. "I can read minds; you're quite possessive over Tsuna aren't you?"

Hibari's face reddens a bit. He swings his tonfa weakly at Suzume. Suzume chuckled once again at his reaction. "Let's go back to our base, bosses in Vongola might be gathering at the Namimori Middle there already and I have something to do as well," Suzume reminded. The one with the moon cloak took Hibari's hand and dragged him to their base. Hibari just glared back at Suzume while the others just laugh.

Just like Suzume said, bosses gather at blood pile that was left by Tsuna where he fell on. ( The guardians had already gathered before the bosses). Yuni gasped as Gamma cover her eyes from the blood. Byakuran scanned the blood to see the cause. "He fell from the rooftop," Mukuro stated earning stunned looks from the two bosses. Yuni fell on her knee and started crying, "I couldn't believe that you all don't save him!"

"You all! Where's Tsuna!" Reborn's high pitched voice boomed. The rest of Arcobaleno came rushing to the site, they had grown quite a bit over those months, all of them are much taller than before. "I heard that the Sky is falling, kora!" Colonnello shouted. The guardians just looked at him clueless. 'What did he meant by the Sky is falling?' all of them thought.

"A sky that is abandoned by its weathers has finally broken," Viper, no now Mammon, stated, clearly upset with the situation. Though her time is wasted but the current situation is way too serious. Then a burst of Sky flames shot towards the guardians but missed. Xanxus enters the site as well. His killer intent could send shivers down everyone's spine.

"Trash, what's the meaning of this?" his question caused everyone to back away, his eyes trailed to the blood, distracted by it. It was silence until Dino and Emma enter the site as well. The two only could stare at the blood. "Wait! There's a blood trail leading to the park!" Dino pointed the most crucial part that everyone missed, yes even the arcobalenos. They quickly followed the blood trail. Bringing them to much worse blood pile than what they just saw. The grass and part of the tree were dyed red by the blood. Yuni burst into tears immediately at the sight of the blood. The guardians only could feel guilty. While the others felt rage in them even the calmest arcobaleno, Fong, is aching to beat up he guardians. Reborn had his fedora tilted to cover his face, hiding every emotion that he's having.

A voice singing snapped their attention to it.

* * *

The Sky is falling down

Falling down into the deep darkness

No one can reach him not even his clouds can

The other weather refused to help and walked away

The cloud jumped in with no hesitation

Together the two fall

Into the hands of the Night Sky

The Sky and Cloud are no longer yours and will never return

* * *

The short song ended leaving them to figure out the meaning behind it. Xanxus was the first to figure out. "Trash! Where did you take Sawada Tsunayoshi and the Cloud Guardian to!" Xanxus yelled as he scanned the forest with his narrow eyes. Reborn solved it as well, he growled glaringly to whoever sung the song.

"Fuu~ did I anger you guys?" the same melodic voice echoed around the forest. "That voice!" all the guardian except for Yamamoto recognize the voice. The only kind of voice that holds a special melody in it, there's no doubts it's Suzume's. "Yah, it's that damn wind guardian of our Famiglia"

"Wind guardian? I never heard of any other guardians being added to the family," Reborn remarked. The guardians' eye widened and shuttered a 'what?'.

"Fuu~ that's right, there isn't a wind element in the first place. Hibari was the only one who noticed it," a figure jumped down from blood covered tree. "Let me introduced myself. I'm Suzume, a so-called wind guardian"

"Bastard, you tricked us!" Gokudera growled at her and was ignored. "Don't ignore me!"

"I'm the one who turns dreams into reality and reality to dreams. So basically you saw an illusion I guess," she shrugged her shoulders. "But you can't say that I'm a mist user."

"What are you trying to say?" Reborn said darkly holding his Leon gun already.

"Example, I can make a solid item like the 10-year bazooka anytime easily," indigo with mixture sapphire blue flames shone from her hand. As if it's magic, a certain purple bazooka appeared, shocking everyone. Lambo quickly took out his and confirmed that the one she's holding isn't his.

"Suzume, what flame is that? I never see such a flame before," Reborn asked, but he got silence as his answer.

"Ah... My time is running out, byeee~ we shall meet in the near future," Suzume turned and walked away as she threw the bazooka on the ground.

"Like hell we're letting you go!" Xanxus and Reborn fired their guns at her. Suzume snapped her fingers. Both the sky flame and the bullet stopped mid-air as if time stopped. Well, time actually stopped for it. Xanxus and Reborn growled, "How did you-". But was cut off by a strong gust of wind.

"Always remember that the Sky and Cloud are no longer with you," with that she disappeared.

"So you bastards better tell me everything or I'll kill you with no hesitation," Reborn threatened and cocked his gun so did Xanxus. Byakuran lost his cool as well, he had his dragon out. Fearing the wrath of those three, the guilty guardians spilled everything out not missing and single detail. Why they abandon their sky because they have abandoned their dreams just for him and how Federico ordered/threatened them to get the rings.

"End up in Vendicare prison? What a laugh!" Byakuran snorted. "Just for those reasons, you abandoned Tsuna-kun?!"

"Trash, those are not valid reasons! Prepare to die!" Xanxus was about to shoot but was stopped by Reborn.

"So... You're telling me that Tsuna forced you all to abandon your dreams?" Reborn glared at them. If glares could kill the guardians would have been dead by now. "Did you all know that Tsuna was forced to be Vongola Decimo?"

"His life was already ruined because of that, yet you all made it worse. What about Hibari? He stayed with Tsuna even though he knew that his precious school will be in danger," Reborn's eyes are somehow shining as he said. He had to admit that he had fun torturing Tsuna during those days but pity at the same time that Tsuna has to be in this cruel world.

"I-I should have believed my vision of the future, it's my entire fault," Yuni sobbed. She caught a glimpse of the future a few days back. Unfortunately, she doesn't believe it because she thought that the guardians wouldn't leave him no matter what.

"Yuni, don't blame yourself and don't show that face in my presence," Reborn took out a small cloth and gave it to Yuni. "It seems that Hibari is the only one who is with Tsuna..."

Byakuran cracked his knuckles and smiled darkly," killing you all wouldn't be enough. I think a few month of torturing would be enough."

The poor guardians only can shiver at the suggestion. At the thought of getting tortured by those sadists would be hell, no worse than hell.

"Wait, how did that Suzume even tricked you all especially the two mist guardians," Fong asked a question that no one can have yet to question. "How is she introduced to you all?"

"Ninth told us to assemble at the living room in Tsuna's house few weeks after you all went out of Japan," Gokudera started with his arms crossed.

"After we gathered, Ninth was there with her, saying that she's the wind guardian and just left," Yamamoto continued coldly surprising everyone with his change in voice.

"Kufufu, she just introduced herself briefly, shook Tsuna's hand and just left," Mukuro smirked eerily despite the fact that the three is glaring at him. "Unsatisfied with her introduction, we got into a fight with her. Talking about fighting with her, the bird and she fought with us just a few moments ago. The Rose Piercing Sword, she's the holder of it."

"That's might not be Ninth, she could have created a fake version of him and the sword. I met the real holder of the sword in Italy a few weeks back, he is a fearsome guy in one of most dangerous Mafioso. By the way, where is Iemitsu?" Reborn asked.

Ah.

"You all just left me on the rooftop! Bleeding!" the said man's voice complained. His figure walked into their view. His clothes are badly torn apart and he's covered with blood and cuts as if he had just experienced hell. Well technically, he went through hell not long ago.

"I forgot to the extreme! Strangely to the extreme, I couldn't extremely heal the extreme wounds on him!" Ryohei supplied loudly, deafening the poor ears of the people around him.

Reborn's onyx eyes once again were shadowed, 'how is it possible for Ryohei to be unable to heal him unless...'

"Iemitsu, come here. I try to heal the deep cuts first". Iemitsu walked toward him and sat on the floor while Reborn processed to heal him. But he stopped when he felt a sharp pain on his chest. "The heck?" he found a gash on his chest, a very deep one. In return, one of Iemitsu's cuts healed. He cursed when gash started bleeding heavily. The Arcobaleno quickly rushed to him.

"Uncle Reborn! Gamma, call the medical team!" Yuni instructed, using a clean cloth to wrap around Reborn's chest to prevent too much blood loss while Gamma fished out his phone and dialled the number. Iemitsu fell on his butt in the meantime.

"How did she do so much damage to you?" Lal Mirch asked. She took out bandages from her pockets and started wrapping the wounds. "I have to admit that she's very strong. Perhaps around Reborn's level. I couldn't even see her movements and her sword just kept slashing and slashing," he replied wincing when the pain started attacking him again.

The mentioned hitman peeked from his fedora with curiosity. Around his level? No one has even come close to his level. Well maybe Tsuna and a few more did but other than them, there's no one. 'But damn, my newly brought suit is ruined,' he thought, eyeing his new suit that is soaked red in his blood.

"Where's Tsuna? Did you get back the Vongola gear?" Iemitsu asks the guardians who flinched back at the name 'Tsuna'. One could see tears starting to form in Chrome's eyes. She was quietly blinding herself from reality for the past few minutes.

"Iemitsu! Are you also getting gear from him? What kind of father are you?!" Lal barked at him. She grabbed the collar of the injured man.

"That's direct orders from Timoteo! He ordered me directly through person and letter! Though he told me not to read it," he fished out a letter and handed it to Lal who snatched the letter from his hand. She unfolds the letter which greeted her with a blazing sky flame and read it in silent. Her grips tightened as she bit her lip until it leaks out blood. "That damn boss! Sorry for teaching a fake my ass!" she slammed the letter down on the ground, Colonnello immediately rushed to her side to comfort her. Reborn asked Yuni to bring the letter to him. After receiving the letter, he read out without scanning what is written first.

He read out,

* * *

_Dear ex-tutors of Sawada Tsunayoshi,_

_As you all heard my son, Federico, has returned. Thus, I will ask you all to become tutors of him to help him be an appropriate Vongola Decimo. As for Sawada Tsunayoshi, I sincerely apologise for the trouble you all went through when tutoring him. He is just a replacement for the seat meaning he's just a fake Decimo. I have no intention of making him one in the first place anyway. I had no choice then. I heard there's assassin pretending to be a guardian in the Famiglia, I already told my son, and he should be dealing with it by now. And get the Vongola ring back from him, this is an order._

_Sincerely,_

_Vongola Nono_

_Timoteo_

* * *

Right after reading finish, Reborn crashed the letter immediately and tore it into million pieces within a second. The atmosphere became very heavy and quiet. It was then broken by a certain carnivore's bird.

"Hibari, Hibari"

The bird looked flustered, flipping its fluffy wings so fast that it almost couldn't be seen. It's carrying a small box with it as well. The bird flew down to Reborn's shoulder and dropped the box into his hand. The box broke into pieces leaving two familiar rocks. They were the Vongola gear before its final form! The guardians quickly checked theirs; it is still in its original form. Then why? The answer was answered when five bright and pure flames appeared from their gears. There stood the first generation's guardians. All five have a face filled with disappointment and sadness even Daemon Spade was there.

"Nufufu, I came back from the dead, it seems that I can't even rest in peace. You all really messed up this time," Daemon said. "You all are lucky that Primo told us to not to disarm your gears," G continued in a disappointed voice. "We will keep you all under our watch according to Primo's orders," Asari stated, looking at Yamamoto with a pair of sad eyes.

"You all have to attend Mafia High School no matter what according to Primo," Knuckles crossed his arms currently angry at the guardians, especially Ryohei. "Ah, Primo said that the rocks that contains the Vongola Gears need to be kept by Arcobaleno and need to supply then with your flames to keep it living," Lampo lazily said, he don't even give Lambo a glance before disappearing in sparks of lightning flames.

Then cloud flames shot out of the rock revealing a platinum blonde haired man in a trench coat. Surprising everyone excluding a melon-head person. "Nufufu, I'm not even surprised that you're able to do that, Alaude," Daemon looked at Alaude with distaste. Alaude returns it with a glare. A glare that is fiercer than Reborn's. Obviously he's not in the mood for jokes having to be forced to go out here by Primo.

"Primo asked me to transfer his message since he's pathetic," he started, making them sweat-drop at his comment on Primo. "He said that during your high school years will be much more dangerous than what you had experience. And beware of the Night Sky. That's all."

The sentence made everyone confused. Beware of the night sky? Why? Not like it will come down and bite us or something, that's what the guardians thought. "Wait! Where's Hibari? He's Vongola's Cloud Guardian, why is cloud rock here?"

"Hn. I have no intention on answering those. And supply the rocks with flames or I'll arrest you," with that he returned to rock.

"Oi, that bastard!" G let out a string of curses directed to the first cloud guardian.

"And why the hell do we need to go Mafia High?!" Gokudera complained and was about to push all the blame to Tsuna but was stopped by G's interruption. "Gokudera, take it as a punishment," G glared at him harshly and then at the other guardians. The guardians flinched.

"... I feel like we are being forgotten..." Skull spoke for the first time. "Shut up lackey!" Reborn kicked his head. "Anyway since most things are cleared, let's began the punishment of the useless guardians and Iemitsu for being idiotic shall we?" Reborn asked with 'innocent' face despite the pain from the deep cut. The guardians and Iemitsu gasped in fear as shadows cover them from the moonlight.

* * *

-Tsuna's POV-

_'Am I dead?... Why do I feel like I'm on a bed,'_ I moved a bit to feel the fluffy mattress' warmth.

"Star! Off the light, he's waking up"

'Isn't that Suzume-san's voice?' I tried to open my eyes only to be blinded by the intense light which made me cringe. "Star! I told you off the light! Are you trying to blind him?!"

"Okay! Geez," an unfamiliar female voice said. The light switched off allowing me to open my eyes more comfortably. Then a vase flew in and crashed into the wall beside Suzume. "HIEEE!" I shrieked when pieces of glass littered the checkered floor. I looked at Suzume-san, worried if the vase had hit her. But the worries turned into fear.

"... You bastards... That was one of my priceless vases and you broke it. Hibari, stop fighting with them before I chain you to a wall!" she threatened. 'Hibari? Hibari-san is here too?! But where am I anyway?' I looked at my surrounding; I'm in a room that's painted dark blue on two sides and sky blue on the other two with checker floor tiles. Nicely decorated room, I have to say. I noticed that my wounds are healed too. There's a bang on the window; I looked out from the window to see the fishes and a shark?!

I heard someone giggled, "Our base is under the ocean so you might expect some shark attacks sometime."

"Who are you?" I questioned. Suzume suddenly snapped her fingers and blue-green light engulfed the room. It later dissolved revealing three unknown people and Hibari?!

"Mao~ Aurora-chan, stop teleporting us everywhere," the girl complained childishly, the other three male just glared at her. "Please act at your age, Snow," Suzume reprimanded. 'What's happening? Who are those people?!' I screamed in my mind.

"Omnivore... Are you okay?" Hibari asked. I froze, 'd-d-d-d-did Hibari-san asked me if I'm okay?'

After I processed those words, I nodded hesitatingly. I started fiddling with my fingers then I noticed that my Vongola gear is missing! I looked around frantically for it.

Then two rings dropped on my lap. My Vongola box ring and an unknown ring that is similar to the original Vongola ring, but it's not it doesn't have Vongola written on it. With the word 'Notte' carved on it. My mind automatically translated it, Notto means Night in Italian. I looked up to see an expressionless person. He doesn't say anything and just stepped back. I look at him blankly.

"Pardon him, he's a very quiet person but he's a rather sweet person," Suzume chuckled and received a glare in return. "Sawada-kun, let's start with introduction shall we?"

* * *

_~Chit-chat corner with the characters! ~_

_Amaya/Author: CUT!_

_Suzume/Aurora: My ears hurt from your shouting..._

_Amaya/Author: That's the first chapter of Falling into Darkness_

_?/Snow: Amaya-san, you know your vocabulary level is so low that a ten-year-old child can understand your fan-fic?_

_Amaya/Author: I know... *Sulk at a corner*_

_?/Moon: Be sure to review on how suck Amaya-san is at writing fan-fics._

_Amaya/Author: Don't say it in such an expressionless face!_

_?/Meteor: Ma~ Next don't censor the swear words cause we are to going to swear damn hard. Like $#%#%$#%#$%#$. Hey, it's censored again!_

_Amaya/Author: All swearing words are censored for this chapter... *sigh* I'm seriously got no idea why I created such OCs._

* * *

Word Count: 8302


	2. Chapter 02: Decision

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 2: Decision**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back.**

**Disclaimer: I'm just going to copy and paste. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, be glad because I might just put some M-rated scene in it. Oh, I only own my OCs.**

**A/N: Currently being in the process of rewriting. This chapter sucks a lot because I was rushing this at that time. I'm currently using my free time to rewrite this. This chapter merely just introduction and stuff. The next few chapters will not suck this much and not much cursing too.**

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

The four teenagers stood in rows while Suzume stood at the end of the row facing Tsuna and Hibari. "State given name and code name, flame and weapon. Meteor, you start first then Moon and so on," Suzume instructed.

"Eh? Why given name?" the girl childishly asked and earned a smack on her back by the teenager next to her.

"Because I told him my name already," Suzume reasoned out, she earned both clueless and weird stares from the teenagers. She noticed it and gave them a irritated 'what?'.

"Ma~ It's just rare for you to give someone your real name. Always, name's Masashi and code name is Meteor which is my flame class as well and spear for my weapons. And we prefer to be called by our code name," a tall teenager with slightly overgrown bright red hair in contrast to the green as his eyes, started by giving an elegant smile to the two. '_Meteor flames? I never heard it before, perhaps a new group of flames?_' Tsuna wondered. A silence followed his introduction. Meteor nudged the slightly shorter teenager beside him who glared at him in return. Suzume sent him a silence warning.

The teenager, who has deep blue hair and serene eyes, sighed and stated shortly in monotone, "Name's Yasushi, Moon for code name and flame, scythe as weapon". 'That's a really short introduction!' Tsuna thought as he shifted uncomfortably when Moon stared emotionlessly at him. '_But Moon-san seems to have peaceful aura around him._'

"Hello Cielo-san! Did you have your beauty sleep? Did you dream of any wet dre- Ah Moon!" the shortest girl among the group who has shoulder-length blue tinted black hair, yelped in pain when Moon stepped her foot. The rest just burst laughter not giving a damn about her. The girl just pouted before continuing, "My name is Etsuko and Snow is both my code name and flame class. Naginata is my weapon."

"Excuse me Snow-san, what's a Naginata?" Tsuna asked in a timid voice. Snow took out a long blade that is stuck on a metal pole by reaching under her skirt, making three people blush, Tsuna, Hibari and unexpectedly Moon. "This is a Naginata, why are you three blushing? Ohhh~ you're not thinking dirty are you?" Snow smirked. Her smirk turned into another yelp of pain when Moon elbowed her stomach.

"Stop it! Your strength is stronger than you think!" Snow complained. '_These people are weird, very weird. How did she even hide her weapon over there! Wouldn't she get hurt by it when she walk around especially there?_' Tsuna smacked his face from thinking that dirty stuff.

"Eh~ Moon, why did you blu-" Snow wanted to teased Moon but was cut off by the taller female teenager next to her.

"My name's Kurami and Star is both my code name and flame class, I use a axe as my weapon," the teenager with pale peach blonde hair and shining hazel eyes said in a motherly tone. "Nice to meet you, Cielo-sama." She flashed a warm smile at him.

'_Why are they calling me Cielo?_' Tsuna's mind was crowded with questions. When the melodic voice of Suzume snapped his attention to her.

"As all of you know, my name is Suzume. Code name and flame class is Aurora. And I use a sword to battle," she introduced herself. Suzume has beautiful and long light purple hair messily tied into two braids that matches purple eyes. 'Wait... when did she?!"

"And I see that you have a lot of question to ask but let Primo answers those question. About my hair... Light purple is actually my original hair colour."

"Primo?"

As if on cue, a dazzling burst of dark blue flame with black sparks shot from the ring that was settled on his laps. Vongola Primo appeared from it. His eyes are bright blue in colour and without flame on forehead instead.

"Decimo," he greeted, his voice is still the same. "I'm sincerely sorry for not ke-Achu"

He was cut off by a sneeze, "that Alaude, he must be talking about me again." (A/N: In chapter 1, Alaude said that Primo is pathetic)

'_Damnnn his sneeze is cute__,_' that's what all of them thought well maybe except for Tsuna, Hibari and Moon since they have a pure mind.

A question mark appeared floating above Tsuna's head. "Sorry about that, let's pick up the pace. As you heard there's actually five more flames, Meteor, Moon, Snow, Star and Aurora. Those flames are extremely rare like sky flames. But not as rare as Midnight flame which you saw that I came out of it. Midnight flames are the same as Sky flame except you have desires to take revenge on someone once close to you. Decimo, try to think about your guardians," Primo looked at Tsuna.

'_Think about my guardians... How they abandon me and went to another bastard... Is just..._' Tsuna closed his eyes for a moment before snapping them open. '_Unforgivable!_'

Tsuna went into dying will mode but without flame just like Primo and has midnight blue eyes. Everyone look at him with awe while Hibari just looked at them with a blank look on his face. '_Hibari is not absorbing what they are saying!_' Tsuna sweatdropped as he went back to his normal self. "Primo-san, Hibari-kun is not taking in anything," Aurora said after she read Tsuna's mind. Primo turn to look at Hibari and chuckled lightly.

"No worries, when Alaude is here, he might translate in carnivore language for you. Aurora, the cloud ring."

"Ah, it's here," Aurora fished out a ring from her pocket and tossed it towards Hibari who caught it. The purple gem ring is the same as the ring the Vongola version except it too has a 'Notto' craved on it. "Hibari-kun, you have your box animal ring with you right? I took your gear for your information."

Hibari almost got a heart attack when he finally notice the missing gear but he maintained his posture and expression and slid his hands inside pocket to check if his animal box ring there. He nodded as he show his box animal ring to them. "A hedgehog? Surprising for a bloodthirsty person..." Snow carelessly commented.

'_I suddenly have the urge to bite her to death..._' Hibari's mouth twitched. "Pi~!" Roll squeaked at his owner cutely as its owner gave it a small smile that went unnoticed by others.

"All of you wear yours rings," Primo instructed. Aurora took a ring which has indigo-blue gem on it, it also has Notto and an Aurora symbol craved it. Star took out a similar one except it's has pale yellow gem and has a star symbol on it. Moon's one is a silver with hints of green gem with a moon symbol. Meteor's ring is a reddish-brown gem with meteor craved on it. Snow has a light blue gem on with a snow symbol on it. '_All of the rings looked like the original Vongola rings,_' Tsuna mentally commented.

"It's because that Cielo Notturno is part of Vongola but it's only known to the Primo-san and guardians," Aurora explained when she read his mind again.

'_Did Suzume-san read my mind or something?!_' Tsuna shrieked in his mind.

"Yes, I did. I have the ability to read minds after all," Aurora answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "And call me Aurora when we are in our base or whatever that is related to mafia."

Tsuna nodded. 'I wonder why?'

"Oh Sawada-kun, you have a way too innocent mind. Because if people were to know my name, people will stalk me to the base and the base location is exposed. And we all die," Aurora once read his mind.

"Stop read my mind!" Tsuna retorted. He puffed up his cheeks and looked away cutely.

'_Damnnn, he's a so cute,_' that's what the dirty minded people thought and that's includes Primo.

**And silence...**

"That bastard Alaude should be here by now," Primo impatiently tap his shoe on the ground. Then a burst of dark purple flame shot out of Hibari's ring.

"Hn, you have a problem?" A certain platinum blonde carnivore appeared from the flames with a pair of handcuff. "Or do you want to get arrested?"

"No thanks," Primo started shrinking.

"Ne, Alaude-san, how do you even arrest someone if you're a ghost? Oh wait, Primo-san is also a ghost... Seems legit," Snow commented. Everyone sweatdropped at her comment. Moon smack the back of her head causing her to fall to the ground face first. That must be painful...

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-"

"Snow, language in front of innocent people," Star smiled innocently with flames burning behind her. The rest just laughed nervously except for two certain people.

"I will bite/arrest you all to death if you don't get serious," the two skylarks threatened.

"Hai hai~ Ignite your flames then~" Meteor sang. He ignited a reddish-brown flame from his ring. Their flames are the same colour as their rings' gem. Five figures appeared from the flames.

"Dang it, I was sleeping," a lady, around Primo's age and look like Snow but has light brown hair, groaned while she stretch her back. "Karen... I told you not to sleep today," A raven hair man who looks like Moon deadpanned and ended up quarreling with her. "Eh~ It's about time for us to get out of the ring," another raven hair man looks like Meteor said cheerfully. "Kya! They look so cute! As expected of our children!" A teal haired lady who looks almost identical to Star squealed. "Alessandra, they are not our children but our descendants," a pale brown hair lady, who looks like Aurora, stated in a matter-of-fact tone. All of them have cyan eyes.

"Primo," all of then saluted when they noticed Primo's presence. "Well isn't it Alaude~" Meteor's clone swing an arm over Alaude.

"Hn... Introduce yourselves," Alaude eyed the arm with annoyance.

"Eh~ I'm Dante, the first generation Meteor guardian," he introduced. "That's Karen and Lucio, the first generation Snow and Moon guardians," he point at the two quarrelling pair who glared back at him.

"I'm Alessandra; you call me Aless for short. I'm the first generation Star guardian," Aless flashed a motherly smile. "And that's the first generation Aurora guardian, Maria," she continued.

Alaude shoved the arm away from his shoulder before dragging Hibari out of the room.

"Well then, Sawada Tsunayoshi, what do you want? Revenge or go back?" Maria asked. "You have to make your choice carefully."

Tsuna clenched his fist in silent while Primo look at him worriedly.

"We will give you time," Maria said, signalling the rest to go out. Leaving the brunette in his thoughts.

* * *

**-Tsuna's POV-**

The door close with a soft click. I bit my lips as I recall the word 'revenge'. My mind started going haywire as all my honest thoughts came rushing in my mind. I also hate their dishonesty and their broken promises. I hate their disloyalty. I hate how they abandoned me when I don't do anything to them. I hate how I have to let my true friends in danger. I hate getting involved in fights because of them.

'_Gokudera, a super weird delinquent. He swore loyalty to me and caused many problems to me countless times. He promised that he will be the one to protect me yet he broke it. I still haven't broke mine yet he..._' I let out a heavy sigh of frustration. I took out a small dynamite keychain that he gave me. I scan its appearance once more before placing it beside me.

'_Yamamoto, our school baseball ace. His carefree self also causes trouble for me. Who is always adding oil to the fire. I admit I admire his fighting skills and all. Yet his dishonesty led me to this path. It's his fault. I also never broke my promise too,_' I fished out a baseball keychain and put it beside the dynamite.

'_Ryohei, the current boxing club captain in his high school. Always busting my ear drums with his screams. Always trying to get me into his boxing club. One word, irritating. Couldn't believe I have to promise such things,_' I thought as I took out another keychain but this time it's a pair boxing gloves and lightly toss it next to other keychains.

'_Lambo, a child who dresses up in a cow suit. Super annoying and only knows how to get in trouble. Always trying kill Reborn but ended up bombing me instead. Why am I even keeping this_,' I sighed as took out yet another keychain with a plastic candy, which has cow prints on the wrapper, attached to it.

"_Mukuro and Chrome, the two illusionists. Mukuro is always going around killing people. Damn sarcastic together with creepy laughter, he creep me out. Always trying to kill me out in order to rule over the whole mafia. While Chrome is totally oblivious to situation and stick around Mukuro like magnet. Damn, why are they even in Vongola,_' shivers down my spine when I thought about them. I pull my pocket out letting two identical tridents keychains fall on the pile.

"All this keychains... I promised them to keep them with me all the time. In return, they promised me that they will be with me till I die," I muttered softly, picking all of it up and releasing it mid-air. Letting the chains to collide onto the bed sheet with clank.

"I hate them..."

Then chatter and sound of fighting traveled into the room from outside. '_They must be fighting..._' I walked to door leaving the chains on the bed and peek outside. My eyes widen at the sight of Auro- no that's Maria-san fighting Alaude-san. '_What the heck?_'

* * *

**-Normal POV- 4 minutes ago -**

Aurora closed the door softly with a click.

"So... What are we going to do?" Snow and Karen wailed simultaneously, rolling on carpet in boredom.

It was silence all the way. Both the moon guardians are itching to hit the snow guardians. While others just awkwardly glance at each other."Ma/Eh~ Say something," the meteor guardians tried to break the awkwardness but failed.

**~Silence again~**

"Hn. What are you all doing?" Alaude and Hibari appeared out of god-knows-where. "How rare of you, to slack around... Maria," he mocked. Maria was quick to pop a vein and held out a hand to Aurora asking for her sword. "Tch, I'm not going to give you my sword," Aurora tch'ed. Maria stayed quiet still holding out her hand. "Fine, I'll give you my practise sword," Aurora grumbled as she took a different umbrella from last time and hand it over to Maria.

Alaude has his handcuff ready while Maria swings the umbrella carelessly. 'Fuck! Hell is coming,' everyone, except Moon and Hibari, thought as they felt the killer intent leaking out of the two. Primo tried to stop them but ended up flying to the other side of the room.

"Alaude~ How long has it been since we last fought?" Maria questioned with a smile. "Hn. About 400 years ago..." Alaude replied, spinning his handcuffs around his fingers.

"Let's see if you have improved," Maria charged toward Alaude who calmly getting ready to counter her attack. Handcuffs clashes with umbrella. What sound does it even make...?

While the two are fighting. The door behind Aurora opened slightly as a certain brunette's gravity defying hair stick out. Aurora spun around to look and chuckled at the brunette's clueless look. "Have you made your choice?"

Everyone's attention diverted to Tsuna.

"Yes... And I want revenge," Tsuna's midnight blue eyes flashes determination. Silence followed his determination. Slowly making the brunette flustered.

"Pfft, Giotto, he's just like you," Maria chuckled at both the Primo's and Decimo's flustered face as she handed back the tore apart umbrella back to Aurora. "Well then since you chose this path, we the Night Sky guardians will glide you," Maria stated as the all Night Sky guardians bowed at the same time. "If you have any questions, you can ask now."

"Is midnight flames the same as Night flames? Why does Primo-san have it too?" Tsuna asked.

"Midnight flames are actually the dark version of Sky flames. They have the same attribute and has nothing to do with Night flames. And Primo..." Maria glanced worriedly at Primo who let out a sigh.

"I was betrayed by my guardians as well but I went back after clearing up misunderstanding..." Primo explained. Tsuna noticed that there were mission details but never questioned about it when he saw Primo's unreadable face.

"Then you all will go to Mafia High where your ex-guardians will be going in order to take revenge on them. Star, Aurora and Cloud will be in third year, Meteor and Moon will be in second year and lastly Snow and Cielo will be in first year," Maria read the paper on the clipboard that appeared out of nowhere. "By the way, Cielo is your codename and Hibari's one is Cloud."

**(A/N: I will be calling them by their code name)**

"We will change yours and Cloud's name as well. Yours will be Okano Kazuto and Cloud's one will be Okano Kyouya. We're changing your names because we don't want anyone to suspect you by your names," Aurora noted before chuckling evilly. "And we will be giving you two some make-overs." Cielo gasped at the word 'make-over' while Cloud's mouth twitched uncontrollably. Aurora made the ten year bazooka in a flash, startling the two. Aurora aims it at Cloud and hit him with it. Pink cloud filled the room as the spectators look at pink cloud with high expectation.

"Shit! Why now?!" a cold yet smexy voice growled. "Wait, that annoying presences... Hey younger version of Aurora~"

The pink cloud cleared up leaving a tall and handsome man with unbuttoned clothes?

"Fuck, my virgin eyes," Snow covered her eyes from the sight. "What do you mean by annoying presences?" Aurora cracked her knuckles. "But looking decent there, Cloud. Smexy enough to make Star to nosebleed," she took out a pack of tissue and toss it to the nosebleeding-from-overloading-smexiness Star.

"So... Giving them a make-over? I can cut Cielo's hair if you want," the tyl Cloud offered while he fixed his clothes. "Hmm, sure since you know how future Cielo looks like." Aurora took out a sketch book from a drawer and flip to a page that is filled with scissors drawn on it.

"This should do it," Aurora point to a small scissors and the scissors popped out of the book. Cielo was amazed, his mouth wide opened. He jolted when Alaude suddenly lifted him up and put him to sit on a tall chair. Aurora threw the scissors to the tyl Cloud who caught it easily. "Wait the ten year bazooka effect only last for five minutes," Cielo informed.

"Er... I kind of modified it that it will last forever unless the future version is shot by the ten year earlier bazooka," Aurora explained briefly and advance towards him but was pushed out of the room by tyl Cloud along with the rest. "Now now, I need silence to work. So get your sorry asses outside."

**Silence again...**

"This is sooooooooooo awkward..." Meteor commented.

"Well then, we will be going for now. We will accompany you all in your high school days," with that the first generation went back to their rings. The awkwardness left with them too.

"I should probably make the ten year earlier bazooka then," Aurora sighed as she concentrated on how the bazooka supposed to look like and all the imaginations stuff. Snow started to annoy Moon who in return smack her in annoyance. Meteor and Star laughed at the pair as Aurora popped a few veins at the noise and moved to study room. It last for minutes.

"DONE!" two voices collide with each other. The door to the living room opened revealing a short but still gravity defying brown hair Cielo. Star squealed at how cute Cielo became. Tyl Cloud followed closely behind him with a satisfied look. At the same time, the door to the study room slammed open. Aurora was standing there with a orange bazooka with a label, 'TYE Bazooka'.

"Time to go back tyl Cloud~" Aurora sang evilly and blast the bazooka at tyl Cloud. "Thanks for cutting my hair, Hi- Ah I mean,Cloud-san," Cielo smiled his uke smile. "Like I said, my virgin eyes!" Moon smacked his hand over the whining Snow's eyes harshly before Snow could cover it with her own hands. Yellow smoke filled the room and slowly cleared away leaving a flustered cloud with a new hairstyle?

"Looks like someone gave the cloud a new hair style," Aurora examines the new hairstyle. It totally styled the same as the ten year later version. "Cloud-san, did something happen in the tyl time?" Cielo asked poking the flustered Cloud, Cloud flinched slightly at the touch. "N-Nothing."

'_He shuttered!_' Cielo shrieked in his mind. '_I wondered what happened..._'

'_Then again, I should worry about myself. I wonder if I really made the right decision..._'

* * *

~Chit-chat corner with the characters! ~

_Amaya_/Authoress_: Cut! Hai, this chapter 2 of Falling into Darkness_

_Suzume/Aurora: My ears still hurts from your shouting..._

_Amaya_/Authoress_: *Ignores Aurora* Sorry for the short and late chapter. *Bows sincerely*. School is also starting next week... means slower update. *Cries*_

_Masashi/Meteor: Ma~ School is fun... I guess?_

_Amaya_/Authoress_: So not!_

_Tsuna/Kazuto/Cielo: School is not fun at all!_

_Amaya_/Authoress_: High five! Where's Snow and Moon?_

_Kurami/Star: They went back. You know you should be doing your holidays homework?_

_Amaya_/Authoress_: Hai Hai, Okaa-san~ CRAP I FORGOTTEN TO DO MY HOMEWORK!_

_Aurora/Meteor/Star: *Sigh* Why do we have her as our creator..._

* * *

~Reply to Reviews!~

RenaScarlet: Interesting indeed~ You're the first reviewer for this fic~ ^(^w^)^

Solomon07: What's type f story? What does that means? (^_^)?

Priestessofshadows: Haha~ But I don't think deaths will occur to main characters in this fic. BUT I ensure you that the guardians and Federico will go through a lot of torture~ *Laugh evilly*

Dark eye: Tsuna-sama chose revenge but still hesitating. Hm... About Vindice, I'm not sure whether I should add him in, I will consider. (^w^)

Yamada: This wouldn't be a 1827 fic for sure, and Tsuna as seme? Maybe~ And if you were to notice Tsuna's thoughts slowly turn dark when he thought of his ex-guardians. (^3^)

Matsukaze Tenma: What do you know? Here's another chapter.

* * *

_**Word Count: 4049**_

* * *

**To readers: I'm so happy that I got so many favourites and followers for this fic. *Bows*. Because of school, updates for fanfic will became slower. I'm so sorry! I can't really ensure you that I will update within one month but I will try to. So look out for a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 03 part 1: Emotions

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 3 part 1: Emotions**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and extreme OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back.**

**Disclaimer: ...I don't own KHR or anything other then my OCs and my homework.**

* * *

It's being about two month of non-stop killing. Tsuna, no he's now Cielo, the infamous Decimo of Cielo Notturno. They are known for killing and torturing famiglias mercilessly. They became the top wanted criminal within that short amount of time. Of course, no one had thought that their base would be deep under the ocean, perfectly protected by sharks. How do they get out? Let's just say fishermen sometimes find dead sharks floating in the middle of the ocean. No one saw their faces and if they did, instantly they be buried under ground because of a certain mind reader. This time they will be known for trying to assassinate the strongest and most feared famiglia, Vongola. The Famiglia that was once led by Cielo who is once a warm and kind-hearted boss, changed into a cold-hearted and merciless killer.

Vongola is actually in a total mess since Federico took over though no one knew because of its strong image. Guardians are always on missions not because they are avoiding their new boss but Federico is the one ordering them to go on missions. Not normal missions but those that involve a huge amount of rewards which means harder and dangerous missions. Sometimes the guardians will come back with heavy wounds. It is a hell lot of tortures for the guardians. As for Federico, Reborn is giving him a hard time like punishing harshly for the slightest thing he did wrong. Dino, the Cavallone boss, is having a mental breakdown after a month without seeing Tsuna though he recovered shortly after a few weeks of persuading from his substitutes. Iemitsu is currently having a long-term mental breakdown. Right after Tsuna(Cielo) disappeared, Nana got into an accident and is in coma now. It was huge impact on Iemitsu that he spent all day beside Nana not caring about the CEDEF or anything. Yuni and rest are finding Tsuna despite Federico's orders not to, checking everywhere but the sea. Lastly, Federico dragged Kyoko and Haru into the mafia world and threatened them to join in fights.

Currently Cielo and the rest are getting ready for their assassination. Ways of torturing them are ready in their minds. They planned a meeting with Vongola already.

"Ok! Here's the plan, we will split into two groups, Group Assassination and Group Distraction. Snow will be alone, she will be checking the time and send us signals. Aurora, Cloud and Moon will be in Group A while the rest will be in Group D. Our assassination mostly likely won't be killing but we will try to injury them as badly as possible. First group D will go distract Iemitsu from my mother while group A will sneak into the ward and get my mother back to our base, leaving a letter. We will be in our disguise so mostly likely Iemitsu won't recognise us. We then process to second part; I already booked a meeting at Vongola Mansion with Federico exactly at 17:30 as Regalo Famiglia. Moon of Group A will heal my mother's state in the meantime. They too will be in disguise as well. They will then go to the meeting place and get the guardians out, leaving Federico. And start fighting with them and going easy as well. Once the clock strikes 18:00, Snow will send a signal to change into our cloaks. We will beat the living crap out of them. That's pretty much it... Clear?" all of them nodded their heads. Cielo smiled a bit at the thought of seeing his mother again after two months. "Then we should train until 14:00 and the assassination will start."

The Night Sky guardians strolled to their training places with an evil smirk on their face. While Cielo look at the data of his new guardians. Sharp eyes yet still round of his, scanned the page analyzing the data.

**Ozawa Kyouya a.k.a. Cloud**

**Strength: 9/10  
Speed: 8/10  
Defence: 7/10  
Strategy: 5/10  
Teamwork: 3/10  
Skills: 11/10  
Self-control: 6/10  
Temper: 3/10**

"His battling skills are higher than average... His teamwork and strategy need to improve. I hope that he will follow my plan," Cielo heaved a sigh worriedly as he flips to another page.

**Ozawa Suzume a.k.a. Aurora**

**Strength: 10/10  
Speed: 10/10  
Defence: 11/10  
Strategy: 9/10  
Teamwork: 9/10  
Skills: 11/10  
Self-control: 8/10  
Temper: 2/10**

"One of our most powerful ace, almost prefect. But her temper is not something to mess with. I guess she has to improve by herself," Cielo silently commented.

**Ozawa Etsuko a.k.a. Snow**

**Strength: 5/10  
Speed: 7/10  
Defence: 5/10  
Strategy: 5/10  
Teamwork: 10/10  
Skills: 6/10  
Self-control: 1/10  
Temper: 6/10**

"A joker with average stats and lack of self-control. Having her to follow the plan is difficult but she does like teamwork though. Remind me that she needs more patience classes," he noted, flipping the page.

**Ozawa Yasushi a.k.a. Moon**

**Strength: 11/10  
Speed: 4/10  
Defence: 8/10  
Strategy: 7/10  
Teamwork: 7/10  
Skills: 8/10  
Self-control: 9/10  
Temper: 8/10**

"The quietest healer with massive strength power which makes up his slow speed. His others are good but would be better if Snow don't affect his self-control and temper. I don't think he needs any help," he once again flip the page.

**Ozawa Yasushi a.k.a. Meteor**

**Strength: 6/10  
Speed: 11/10  
Defence: 6/10  
Strategy: 5/10  
Teamwork: 5/10  
Skills: 7/10  
Self-control: 7/10  
Temper: 4/10**

"The speediest member in the famiglia. And only cooperate when his mood is good. And I need him to persuade Cloud to follow the plan since he's currently the closest to him," Cielo pouted at thought of Cloud ignoring him after he accidentally melted his tonfas with his midnight flames during his latest duel.

**Ozawa Kurami a.k.a. Star**

**Strength: 8/10  
Speed: 6/10  
Defence: 4/10  
Strategy: 10/10  
Teamwork: 10/10  
Skills: 7/10  
Self-control: 8/10  
Temper: 7/10**

"The most cooperative and reliable mother figure of the figure. Always the one breaking arguments with her 'innocent' smile. Overall stats are good, just need to improve on speed..." Cielo smirked slightly before turning the schedule planner of his current guardians and started writing with a pop-out-of-who-knows-where pen. He then slips the papers under their training rooms. Glancing at his pure gold watch, he started to countdown from 5.

5...4...3...2...1...0

"SHIT! MORE STUPID CLASSES?!" various voices boomed, successfully creating another version of earthquake, well underwater earthquake. It never failed to amaze Cielo who is rolling on the floor while laughing crazily.

"WHAT! TEN HOURS OF PATIENCE CLASS?!" that is Snow's voice which is followed by her childish wailing that she doesn't want to do it.

"OMNIVORE! WHY AM I HAVING CLASSES WITH THE METEOR HERBIVORE!" that was Cloud's growling at unexpectedly loud voice.

"MA~ LETS KILL CIELO AND IT WILL SOLVE EVERYTHING," Meteor suggested in his louder than normal voice. Everyone knows that he doesn't mean it.

"YES! I ONLY HAVE ONE HOUR OF SPEED CLASS! YOU'RE SO KIND CIELO," Star was the only one to be overjoyed, Cielo could feel her jumping of joy from there.

* * *

**-Cielo's POV-**

All the shouting died down after a while. Two other voice wasn't in the commotion. They are Aurora and Moon who I don't give them any class. Well at least I won't get any stupid education fro-

"Cielo-kun, don't think of escaping this time..."

Me and my stupid thoughts! A strong hand grabbed my wrist firmly. 'Moon why!' I wailed inwardly as he dragged me across the room to the study room with ease. While Aurora just stared at me with a deadpanned face before turning it into a small smile and strolled into the room as well.

'Math...math...and more maths..." I look at the undone stacks of worksheets. "I GIVE UP!" I literally threw the whole stack of worksheets up in the air. Letting them to slice the air like knifes while floating down to the ground. "Cielo, paper cuts on Aurora," Moon warned shortly, returning crumpled paper that he crashed when attempting to catch them.

'_Paper cuts...on Aurora?_' I repeated in my mind. '_Shoot! Run for my life!_' I sped down the hallway...mentally. A hand caught my collar before I was able to run away. I stiffly turned my neck to meet with a pale and once flawless hand that is now littered by small cuts and a shadowed face of Aurora. She let go of my collar and tap on her emerald watch. I look my mine, '13:52'.

* * *

**-Normal POV-**

"Ah... It's almost time, well then call the guardians back, we have to get ready," Cielo smirked in anticipation as he walked to the living room with a mischievous smile while Aurora turned to Moon letting him to heal her hand.

It wasn't a long waiting time for the night sky guardians to gather. Three of them are throwing complaints at Cielo while the other three, who are more silent, just sat at their seats patiently waiting. Cielo gently slam the table to get his guardians' attentions. Clearing his throat, he started," it's almost time to take action, Star will be helping us with the disguise so choose your disguise properly, not too suspicious and not too flashy. Everyone in Group D will go with a fedora."

Aurora used her drawings to create black wigs to overlap with our real flashy hair colours. Star, who is a fashion expert, went around recommending more suitable clothes for them. Cloud was stubborn and refused to change out of his Namimori uniform, yes... He still wears it every single day. But after a 'few' persuasion together with two 'sweet' smiles from Cielo and Star and a threatening glare from Aurora, he gave up eventually and changed into his disguise.

When it is all prepared, it was already 14:55.

"Alright, in five minutes, we will be setting off. No delays if not we will be screwed and no arguing," Cielo gave a glance at Star and Cloud. Star pretended not to notice it while Cloud just grunted in response. Cielo rolled his eyes before continuing, "check your things for the very last time, no missing items please..."

The guardians took out all their things and put back again one by one, checking carefully if it's working correctly, except for one. Snow threw her bag high up to the ceiling, letting the weapons and equipment fall on the ground and them. Cielo and the others glared at her while Moon maintained his expressionless face. He just gently flicked her forehead and off the consciousness of hers go, he helped her to pack her things as exchange. As expected of Moon.

"Moon, I expects you to wake her up within two minutes," Cielo chuckled a bit as Moon used a leg and kick her side in frustration. "Moon-kun, that's abuse," Star reminded as she smile her famous yet infamous smile. Moon sighed as he processed to wake Snow up using his flame. Snow woke up eventually but still dazed. A tonfa hit her head this time almost knocking her back to her unconscious state. "Omnivores...herbivores... Time is almost up. Get going or I'll bite you to death," Cloud threatened as he retrieves his tonfa. Well about to if Meteor didn't swing his arm over him.

"Ma~ Cloud is just too excited for the trip even I am. I hope it's a bloody type of trip," Meteor chirped with a heart coming out of him which does not fit what he just said. Cloud shoved the arm away and slots back his tonfa in his jacket in a flash. Meteor just blinked before letting out a small stream of soft laughter.

"Hm, let's go. To assassinate Vongola," Cielo and Aurora chuckled evilly in unison. They are the leaders of their groups after all which means they get more fun. Snow is the only one who is not really looking forward since she has to stand on the rooftop and give signals to them. The only fun part is where they change to their signature cloaks and fight the guardians. She pouted as she let herself and her bag get teleported by Aurora to the rooftop of the hospital that held Cielo's mother, Nana, first. The others are teleported to Italy, somewhere quite far from the hospital, later on.

The other guardians took a car there to be more specifically a limousine. How did they have it? Let's just say that they got it from a famiglia. The ride was rather normal and long with Snow and Moon chatting and Meteor teasing Cloud who growls back. Star is fixing Cielo's disguise from the back as he drives the limo while Aurora polish her sword with a cloth.

The limousine pulled to a stop in front of large hospital, it's the largest hospital after all... Owned by the damn Vongola. People around looked at them in jealousy.

Fixing their earpieces, they split themselves into their groups.

"Testing... Reply if you can hear me," Cielo spoke into his mic.

Cloud: Hn.

Meteor: Ma~ As always Hibari is the first to reply~

Aurora: We can hear you Cielo

Moon: ...

Star: Moon replied for your info and I can heard you as well.

Snow: ...

Cielo: Snow? Can you hear anything?

Snow: ...

All: ...?

Snow: Night Sky, we go rock it drop it top it, hey don't stop it pop it

All: SNOW! ow...my ears...

Cielo: *sighs* let's go then, according to the plan.

* * *

**Mission Part 1: Rescuing Ka-san**

* * *

**Group D's Side**

Snow: Current time, 15:44:37

"In 23 seconds, we'll be going," Cielo informed. All types of 'ok' was heard from the earpiece. '_Ka-san, I'm coming!_' Cielo look up in determination, his eyes turned midnight blue for a moment.

Snow: Current time, 15:45:00

The group D made their way in the hospital with professional walking while group A went to back of the building. But it was all stop by Cielo's warning.

"Be careful, there are security cameras. Snow, try to hack into the camera or something," Cielo warned, stealing glances at camera.

Snow: *sound of furious typing on keyboard*

'_Why she taking so long..._' Cielo thought. Snow is a natural expect in hacking and all technology stuff, she could even hack into the Vongola system in a very short time.

Snow: ...I-I couldn't hack into the system...

The guardians could feel the snow guardian's shock from where they are standing even they, themselves, are shock. The guardian could break down at any moment for her very first failure for not able to hack into a system.

Cielo: It's okay, let's just go by plan. No suspicious movement.

All: Noted.

'_A system that Snow cannot hack in..._' Cielo thought as he went to the counter.

The counter lady stared into his honey brown eyes with her dark brown ones. One could see that she is slowly falling for him. "What can I help you sir?" she asked confidently with hints of flirting tone in it.

"I'm looking for a lady, more specifically a married woman who is in coma for a few months named Sawada Nana," Cielo supplied, flashing his infamous uke smile that he used to attract women even men. He continues to stare innocently with his narrowed but still round eyes. The counter lady immediate fell for his eyes and smile.

"She is in ward number 77," she informed, handing a map of the hospital building to Cielo. "What's your name, sir?"

"Leave it as Cielo," he earned a bewildered face from the lady, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled to her for the last time and headed to the corridor filled with doors.

"Room number 77," Cielo informed the other guardians with his head turned away from the camera. The other two just look around through the glass at the patients laying peacefully on the hospital bed.

"Room 76, the next room should be it. Wear your sunglasses," Cielo ordered. Star and Meteor took out their glasses and wore it professionally as their boss went in front of door, preparing to knock on the door. His hand is on the door knob when sobs of a certain father was heard.

"I'm sorry, Nana... I have to take away your life source tomorrow. The doctor said that you can't wake up anymore though I had tried very hard to wake you up but now... I give up," he said. Cielo was beyond shock, his eyes widened by a few inches. He forced a friendly smile on his face and spoke into the mic.

Cielo: Cue.

All: Roger.

Snow: Current time, 15:56:27.

Cielo knocked three times, opened the door that led him to a gloomy atmosphere which strained his smile. A lonely figure was blocking the other.

He taps his shoe on the floor to get the person's attention.

"Whose there?" an almost unrecognisable voice of Iemitsu asked. His voice is dry and full of sorrows in it. He turned to face Cielo and his guardians. Cielo froze immediately after taking a look at his face. Luckily for Cielo, Meteor covers him.

"Sorry for disturbing you sir but it seemed that we might have come in a wrong room. We were searching for Room 77. For interviewing purposes actually," Meteor lied smoothly.

"Interviewing purposes..?" Iemitsu repeated with blank eyes. After he processed those words, he look at us more closely and then stood up. "We shall talk outside..."

The three went outside leaving Cielo. He exclaims the slim figure lying on the bed. '_Ka-san_'. It's his mom, Sawada Nana, a once healthy and pure mom who is totally oblivious to her surroundings and the best mom in Cielo's world. But she is now sick in bed, paler than ever, yet still beautiful with her slightly longer hair. Biting his lips, he spoke into the mic.

Cielo: Coast clear. Group A, make your move.

With one last look at his mom, he went out of the room with a soft click.

* * *

**Group A's side**

Cielo: Coast clear. Group A, make your move.

Upon receiving the signal, Cloud immediately rush into the hospital through a broken window that he broke not long ago. Remembering the room number is 77, he ran down the never-ending hallway pasting by Group D. He sent them a glance before returning to his running until he reached the room. He scanned the area for important details.

Cloud: Floor 7, the seventh room from last room of the front right side of the building. Three cameras. No guards.

Aurora: Got it.

Moon: Time.

Snow: 16:19:23

Sighing, Cloud lean on the thick piece of glass. He glance at the laying figure and thought, 'I wonder if she can handle the truth.'  
Of course, he don't really care she will react but he is still worried.

'_Tch. Why am I worried for a herbivore._'

* * *

**Rest of group A's side**

Snow: 16:19:23

"Moon, let's go," Aurora stood up from the bushes that they were hiding in, covered in leaves...

Moon sweardropped silently in response. He then pointed to a window. "That one."

"Hm, stay here and look out for people for me," with that Aurora used her flames to make a long and thick rope. She tied one end of the rope to a rock and passed it to Moon who threw it high to the window, breaking it.

_'I have make it quick,_' Aurora noted as she took the rope and literally flew up the wall by jumping with the help of her leg strength and the rope.

**[Do not try this at home or anywhere.]**

She positioned herself so that she will not fall of the edge. She took out the glass panel and threw it down, smashing it into pieces as it lands on the ground. She entered the room with a skip. She peeks from the curtain that was blocking her view. "She's pretty," she muttered.

Cloud: Omnivore. Herbivores are crowding.

Aurora tch'ed before swinging Nana over her arm, ripping Nana away from the life source. And was about to jump off out of the window when she saw Cloud growling to someone. Getting the message, she immediately jumps down without wasting any time. She gripped the rope to soften the landing a bit.

Moon: Aurora, people.

Aurora widened her eyes before grabbing the rope hastily that her skin tore due to the hash contact, letting the blood stain the rope. "Shit," she cursed as she tried to get Nana to a safer position.

Aurora: How many are there?

Moon: 10 plus.

Aurora clicked her tongue, engrossed in her thinking for a solution.

Cloud: Omnivore, just kill them.

Killing them would not be a problem but Cielo does not want any unnecessary killing. She let out a string of curses. They have to hurry since Nana does not have a life source to support her.

Cielo: Just kill them.

It was a moment of silence before deafening screams are heard from the earpiece. Aurora winced at the loudness that almost made her deaf. Landing on the ground safely, she dashed off to the base almost immediately as she made her report.

Aurora: Secured Sawada Nana, currently moving to base.

Star: Make sure that no one follows you.

Meteor: Just have to get out of the conversation with Iemitsu and we're done.

* * *

**Group D's Side**

Meteor: Just have to get out of the conversation with Iemitsu and we're done.

But the thing is how..?

"So after all this interviewing, the conclusion is that you love your wife but you have been hiding a lot of things from her, am I right?" Cielo asked, trying not show that he's bored after the long session of talking and talking.

"We heard that you're taking away her life source tomorrow?" Star asked the question on purpose to make him feel guilt.

"I wonder how did she even end up in this kind of situation. From your stories, I can say that she is a nice wife," Meteor added. Iemitsu look down in guilt. '_Time to end this!_' All the three cheered in silence.

"I think we should end this interview, the atmosphere isn't really good in the first place. Especially when there's assassin running about," Cielo reminded with a smile. Iemitsu's widen instantly, he bolted back to room before letting out a cry.

"NANA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" That was their cue to run. They ran out of the hospital to meet with Cloud and Moon who is partially covered in blood. Cielo puffed his cheeks for a while and gave them a warm smile.

Cielo: Cloud and Moon will return to the base first. Snow, time.

Snow: 16:52:43

Meteor: Oh? Time flies fast.

Cielo sighed softly, currently worried about his mom. '_I shouldn't be doubting Moon's powers, I have to bet all my trust on him._' He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them to see the sky. He then smirked at it.

Cielo: Mission Part 1 cleared. Moving to Part 2

* * *

~Chit-chat corner with the characters! ~

_Amaya: Cut..._

_Aurora: What's up with that?_

_Amaya: I'm tired._

_Snow: Puahahahahahahah, I can see eye-bags under your eyes. You look like a panda, Amaya-san._

_Amaya: Not funny Snow._

_Meteor: Ma~ You should be sleeping like Cloud over there._

_Cloud: Zzz..._

_Amaya: You all... Anyways, be sure to review as usual~_

* * *

RenaScarlet: I can see that you reviewed again. Thanks for your review!**  
**

twilightserius: Well, his uke self will be quite useful in the future and his inner doom will come out next chapter so stay tuned! And thanks for your review!

Sayaku Shiina 'Shi-Chan: Well, Tyl Cloud/Kyouya appeared with unbutton clothes... Just let your imagination go wild. Thanks for your review!


	4. Chapter 03 part 2: Happiness

**Title: Falling into Darkness**  
**Chapter 3 part 2: Happiness**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and extreme OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back. For those who wants to continue reading, this chapter has a lot of time skipping both back and forward so be confused. Muahahahahahahaha.**

**Disclaimer: *Clears throat* I, lIl-Amaya-lIl, does not own anything except for my OCs and this pot. Ahem, I meant plot.**

**Note on how does the earpiece works. The user need to press a small button to speak but this doesn't apply if you're listening. If it's muted, the receiver can hear what the user say but the user cannot hear their response. The one that managing the system can hear all the conversation even when the user never press the button and also transfer messages to one user without the other users hearing it.**

* * *

"Well, we have more thirty minutes to spare. But why are we taking a plane there?!" Cielo yelled, earning strange stares from the flight attendants. Since they are taking a small private plane that Vongola arranged for them, there is no passengers on board other then them. Meteor smiled half-heartedly swing his arm over thin air as if he was trying to do something. "Meteor what are you doing?" Cielo deadpanned.

Meteor look at the empty seat beside him before laughing sloppily. "Aaaah, it's boring without Cloud," he yawned, sulking into his seat. "It's fun to annoy him after all."

Cloud: Herbivore, I can hear you.

Meteor jolted up slightly before letting out a soft chuckle. "Of course, I have a brain for a reason."

Snow: That sounds like a lie!

Aurora: Looks who's talking.

Snow: Meanie.

"Drinks?" a flight attendant asked Cielo as she held up an expensive looking red wine bottle. "Ah, orange juice will be fine," Cielo smiled at her as she hand him his juice and hurried away to kitchen.

"Orange juice?" Star popped out behind him. She observed the juice with interest before continuing, "It resemble the colour of Sky flames doesn't it?"

Cielo nodded as a smirk creep up his face. "That's right. The kind of flame that will soon die out just like me drinking this juice," he took a sip and continued. "Slowly."

Aurora: Cielo-kun, your phrasing is wrong.

Moon: More lessons.

"EH?! WHY!" Cielo shouted loudly into the mic. He then started pouting about what he said wrongly. He gave up eventually after time past by. "Well, how's things going on there?" he asked.

Aurora: Going fine, just need a couple more minutes for it finish.

Cloud: Hn. I going to take a nap.

Aurora: Go ahead. Cielo, you might want to take a nap as well.

'Hmmm. I guess I will,' Cielo stretched his back before relaxing himself into the comfy seat. But he couldn't sleep at all, he turned and turned in his seat. Star looked at him worriedly while Meteor is sleeping like a dead log next to him. Cielo let out a soft whimper. Star immediately get the clue and went to a further place to think of a solution.

'Poor Cielo... he must thinking about them again...' Star glance at the small figure struggling to sleep. 'I guess I should help him...' she walked up to Meteor's sleeping figure and shook it gently. Meteor look at her annoyed, she quietly point at the shaking brunette. Meteor looked questioningly at the direction before getting the message but he was too tired to do so he rejected the idea by sign language. Sighing, she position herself properly with a few vocal exercising, she click her tongue to get the other guardians attention.

* * *

[Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai -  
This Beautiful Cruel World]

That dream is where my heart belongs,  
and it's something more fragile than my life.  
Again and again, I abandoned and then rediscovered it.  
Now sleep peacefully.  
With my wish being ravished by my pounding heartbeats,  
as soon as I'm on the verge of forgetting it, I immediately recall it.

In this beautiful cruel world,  
we merely keep on asking "why" we're alive and living...  
Ah, with this strength and this weakness,  
if we no longer possess any rationality,  
just what are we protecting?

Isn't that sky depressing?  
The ashes and mirages swirl up in the sky.  
Freeze solid to the warm words,  
now sleep discreetly.  
With my sigh being hid away by my clingy fantasies,  
as soon as it's about to break free, it's pinned down again.

In this beautiful cruel world,  
we merely keep on begging death to wait a little longer...  
Ah, no different from the flightless weathercock,  
we will not understand  
whether truths are prettier than lies.

If only we were songs,  
we would be able to sail at full speed in the wind,  
and bring hope without fail  
to someone out there.

In this beautiful cruel world,  
we merely keep on asking "why" we're alive and living...  
Ah, with this strength and this weakness,  
if we no longer possess any rationality,  
just what are we protecting?

* * *

Soft applaud was heard from the ear piece and surroundings right after the song ended. 'Did I choose a wrong song to sing?' Star thought and ran to her boss to see him occupying two seats and sleeping peacefully. She let out a sigh of relief immediately. Gently she ruffled the gravity-defying brown hair. Giving the brunette a warm smile, she went ahead to mute the earpieces so that their sleep won't be disturbed.

**-Group A's Side-**

"Moon, how is she?" Aurora asked scanning the slim figure on the bed. "She still so pale..."

Moon remained quiet, his eyes trying to concentrate on its job and hands emitting an intense flame. Aurora pouted at the reaction and went to annoy Cloud, who is laying on the couch, instead. "Clouuud! Play with me!" Aurora wailed. Cloud tch'ed and shifted away but a click from the mic stopped him.

**-Insert song-**

"Wooow~" Aurora started clapping like a seal while Cloud remained silent as he lean on the wall and Moon still doing his job. Aurora stopped her clapping and mumbled silently. 'Why am I stuck with two half-muted people, well three actually.'

All of the sudden, Moon jolted up and almost trip over the wires when he stepped back. Cloud got startled by the sudden movement and so did Aurora. "What happened?" Aurora asked in panic. Moon sighed a bit before giving a rare sheepish smile of his, "it's done."

Aurora cheered in joy while Cloud just return him back with a small smile. "Cielo~ it's a success!" Aurora informed happily. Buzzing sound was her reply. Cloud narrowed his eyes while Moon listened closely to the earpiece. 'Did something happen?!' The three thought in panic. "Snow, is Cielo's earpiece disconnected?" Moon asked worriedly.

Snow: Nope.

That just added more panic to the confused minds.

Snow: It's just muted.

The three barely resisted the urge to destroy the earpiece. "Herbivore," Cloud growled warningly.

Snow: Kya~ don't bite me.

Cloud growled again but this time far more dangerous. Aurora sighed heavily and broke the argument by changing subject. "Since Group D should be reaching soon and we are about go back to Italy too. Can you check on Vongola's schedule in the meantime?" She asked confident that she will listen. But she wasn't expecting the respond she got.

Snow: ...I'll try to...

"Eh?" Aurora blurted out. Moon clicked his tongue to get their attention. "Snow. The previous failure, forget about it," Moon spoke still with his usual emotionless face. Then animated sparks came out of the mic hitting Moon and disappearing.

Snow: Is that an encouragement I'm hearing?! Omo Omo! This must be one of my best days!

Aurora sweatdropped while Moon just muted the Snow's mic on his earpiece.

Aurora: Just do your duty...

Snow: Hai~

Cloud, who is quiet for a while, went to his boss's mom and scanned her slim frame. Colors had returned to the body and she will regain consciousness soon.

The three look at each other and sigh in unison. 'How are we going to explain this whole thing to her?'

**-Group D's side- 10 minutes later**

"Good afternoon, Regalo Famiglia. We are about to arrive at Vongola Mansion, please fasten your seat belt for a smoother landing," the pilot spoke through the speaker, waking up Cielo and Meteor up. Star quickly buckle their belts while they in return blankly stared at her, unable to come back from dreamland. After finished buckling the belts, she went back to her own seat to do the same.

Opening the window slightly, she peeked out. Sunlight almost blinded her eyes. Blocking the sunlight is the standing high and mighty building, the infamous Vongola Mansion. She glanced at her boss who is also looking out of the window smirking. She closed her eyes enjoying the trills of the plane going down like a roller-coaster.

For a while, they landed safely and proceeded to alight the plane.

Cielo spoke into mic, "we just landed, what about Group A?" But no one replied him. He look clueless at his two guardians who look back with the same expression. "Oh ya! I just remember that I muted our earpieces because of the noise," Star said before giving them an embarrassed grin. "Sorry~"

Cielo smiled at her and unmute his earpiece.

Cloud: Omnivore, we heard you.

Aurora: Fu~ Star, you're so cute~ *Heavy breathing*

Moon: We're reaching. Aurora, perverted self, resurfacing.

Aurora: Ah.

Cielo chuckled at the conversation. "Snow, time."

Snow: Hm... Current time, 17:20:09.

Aurora: What about the schedule?

'What schedule?' Cielo thought.

Snow: Our meeting is their last meeting. All the guardians got there too. Extra info, Iemitsu had informed them about Nana.

Cielo suddenly remember about his mom and asked in panic, "how's my mom?"

Cloud: Good but unconscious.

Cielo sighed in relief at the news. Figuring out that they need a plan for their assassination. He decided to discuss the plan with them now.

"Since we still have an extra 9 minutes. We are just going to plan on how we're going to confront the guardians. As you all know there's no cloud guardian there but two mist guardians thus we can't possible go for the same guardian battle style. After analysing a bit, I came up with this. It's obvious that I'm going for Federico, Cloud with Yamamoto, Aurora with Muku-" Out of the blue, a shiver went down my spine as I said his name as well as the other two. Mumbling of a certain carnivore was heard from the other side. It took quite a bit of time for it to be clearer.

Cloud: whyinthewordamIfightingwiththatherbivorewhileshegettofightthepineappleherbivore.

**[Cookies for anyone who knows what he's saying.]**

Coughing to snap the carnivore out of his rumbling, Cielo explained, "Mukuro will recognize you for sure while Yamamoto on the other hand is a bit on the dim side. Let me finish before you complain again, we do not have much time left. As I was saying Aurora with Mukuro, Moon with Gokudera. And finally Meteor and Star will be with Chrome, Ryohei and Lambo since they most likely will stick to each other. Meteor, I need you to lure them to each of us. In the forest around the mansion, there should at least four spots that is burnt to ground from Xanxus' rage not long ago and since they don't bother to cover them up, we're just going to take advantage of it then. Also I want you all to be in order the furthest spot from the mansion belongs to Aurora, the next one belongs to Cloud, Moon will the third one and then Star will be at the nearest one to the mansion. Meteor, your role is to led them to the stations right after Cloud start to fight with Yamamoto, you will return to your stations which is where Star is. Snow, I need you to monitor the system in case Federico decided to call for backup if that's happen, interrupt the system by shutting it down. And remember to maintain in your disguise until Snow tells us to change into our trademark cloak. Meet back at our usual meeting place after you're finish. Though it isn't going as what I first planned but we are still not at the crucial part so it's okay. So Group A will go to their respective stations first. Got it?"

All: Got it.

Snow: The time now is 17:29:47.

With a final breathe of fresh air and styling his wig to make it look more appealing. He spoke into the mic to cue the mission.

Cielo: Mission Part 2 starts now. We will be waiting for your arrival.

Getting the same responses as always. He and his two guardians step into the mansion with confident steps. Meteor wore an elegant smile, showing off his smile to every mafioso he walked past. Star wore the sweetest smile that every male mafioso eyed her all the way till she went out of view. While Cielo wore a professional smile on his face, greeting the mafioso with a bow. It continued all the way to the meeting room. A butcher on standby opened the door for the three which led them to a large room well designed and displayed many one-of-a-kind antiques. The current Vongola Decimo, Federico, sitting on a luxury sofa comfortably. "Welcome Regalo Famiglia, please make yourselves comfortable," he smiled, the three immediately knew that it's a fake smile.

"Vongola Decimo, it's our first time being so I hope you will treat us well," Cielo gave him a half-hearted smile. Federico maintained his fake smile, "of course".

"Where's your guardians?" Cielo asked, looking around for them. He could feel the guardians hiding in illusions but he kept quiet about it.

"Ah, they are out on a mission," Federico lied while looking at his guests head to toe with a judging face. "What about yours? Only two? They look rather weak," Federico commented. Meteor and Star glanced at him before letting out a scowl. Cielo just smiled innocently at them then at Federico, "I'm afraid that's not very true. There's four more guardians actually, three coming later and one is currently on a mission."

Federico nodded and smirked. "Is that so... But I'm quite surprised by how high ranked your famiglia is despite your guardians looking very weak," he mocked again with a smirk. Meteor stepped forward with vein popped but still has his elegant smile on his face. "Decimo, I hoped that you don't push us too far. I will not look over another insult to my family just because you're Vongola Decimo," he warned with his eyes glaring piercingly at the arrogant boss.

Federico was taken aback by the sudden counter but kept his cool. "Hm, I guess I shouldn't tease your family too much," he took out a gun and put on a table. Cielo look questioningly at him.

Aurora: Cielo, we reached.

Cielo mentally nodded and scanned the gun. "Why don't we play a game?" Federico suggested tapping on the gun. Cielo looked curiously at him. "A game called, join alliance with me or die," he took the gun into his grips and point the barrel down at Cielo who looked unfazed by the sudden threat.

Cielo smirked at him and let out a dark chuckle. "I refuse to join ally and I refuse to die. What are we going to do?" Cielo asked with mocking smirk. He look straight into Federico's eyes, showing him the honey brown eyes he have before changing to midnight blue. Federico jolted up at sudden change of color of Cielo's eyes. He stepped back in shock unexpectedly bumping in his guardians who is hiding in the mist. Exposing all the guardians to the three night sky guardians. Cielo chuckled at the sight of the lost and shocked faces of his ex-guardians.

Meteor faked his amusement by clapping before putting up a bored face. "How boring, hiding in illusions are way too common nowadays. Better think a better and more entertaining way to hide next time."

Star smirked as she stepped forward, "why don't we guardians wait outside and let our bosses settle their things themselves." The Vongola guardians look at each other, then at their current boss. Star snorted," is your boss that weak that you have to protect him all the time?" Federico snorted back at her obviously falling for the trap, "of course not. You all! Out!" He demanded. The guardians literally went flying out. Meteor and Star went out as well with a smirk.

**Guardians' side**

The door slammed shut after them. Star sent a 'sweet' smile to the butcher and whispered into his ear, "If you don't to get slaughtered, please leave as quietly as possible." The butcher took a second to register what had been said before running away without making a sound. The Vongola guardians looked around questioningly wondering if the butcher had been spooked by something.

Meteor took advantage of the confusion and whispered into the mic.

Meteor: Luring them in 5 seconds, Snow time and countdown.

Snow: 17:49:15. Countdown starts now.

5... All of the Night guardians smirked at the same time.

4... Meteor shuffled his foot a bit and earned cautious stares at him.

3... Star faked a cough to advert the attention to her and lean beside a window.

2... Rustling of leafs was heard from the earpiece followed by a low growl.

1... Meteor gained back the attention by bending his back to stretch his muscle for the run.

0.

Star broke the window next to her and jumped out with her left hand out. Meteor who jumped out a second after her, saw the hand and immediately high five it. Sending smirks to each other and a last glance back. Meteor stopped at first station as Star went to hide up on a tree. Going higher and higher she found sturdy branch to sit on and communicate with Snow, who on the roof, at the same time.

"Mukuro is ahead of us..." Star said as she signal to Snow not to come down yet. Observation is her specialty not only it allows her to see through illusions but also solid things. She could clearly see Mukuro hiding behind a tree not far away from where Meteor is standing, concealing his presence.

"Meteor, the male mist guardians is four trees behind you so when you are luring them avoid that tree." she warned the currently taking a break runner. "What are you saying? You don't believe in my speed?" Meteor snapped back at her quietly into the mic.

Aurora: She's right. This is not the time to be overconfident in your skills.

Meteor: I don't want to hear that from a person hiding in a bush.

Aurora: You-!

Star interrupted them, "Meteor, do-your-freaking-job."

"Fine." Meteor grunted in annoyance as he walked towards the building. The Vongola guardians were still stunned from what had happened. He bit his lips in order to surpass a laugh. He whistled loudly to snap them out of their frozen state. Gokudera was the only one snapped out his shock before his booming loudness shocked the others.

"You're not getting away!" Gokudera yelled as jumped out from the third floor but still managed to land safely. The other blindly followed the leader out and Lambo landed on his face successfully passing out before a battle.

"Lambo!" Ryohei carried the cow in his hands.

"Stupid Cow," Gokudera spat out. Meteor chuckled at the scene and teasingly said, "Catch me if you can." With that he sped off purposely dragging one of his feet to create a path for them to follow.

Remembering to avoid a certain tree, he decided to make curve around the tree before continuing to go straight. He zoomed past Moon who was just standing obviously on a tree.

On Star's side, she observed whether that the lure is going according to what had been planned. As expected Gokudera told the three slower ones to stay back. Mukuro had left his hiding place annoyed by the fact that his plans to ambush the red head failed and had teleported to where he had ran to which is where his worst enemy is waiting at. Yamamoto was using his rain flames to enchant his speed but he was just racing blindly through the forest passing Moon who is just staring blankly at him as he sped past. On the other hand Gokudera is running rather fast but also following the path as well.

But for Gokudera, he don't need to run as far as the rest when he heard a voice called him.

"Gokudera Hayato." Moon called as he jumped down from the tree he was standing on, his cloak. The storm guardian glared at him. Moon had his stoic face on as he eyed the guardian in front of him.

"Weak."

"What?"

"The weak must die."

* * *

Meanwhile Yamamoto who is speeding away blindly earned a tonfa to his face. Cloud walked out to reveal his presence to the rain guardian.

"Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Yes? How you know my name? And who are you?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes at Cloud. Luckily Cloud had his bluish white wig wore the right way so that most part of his face was covered by the strands of hairs and the red contact lens he was wearing helped a lot plus the cloak covering most part of his body. Cloud got into his fighting stance with tonfas before saying his trademark phrase.

"There's no need to answer those questions. I came to bite you to death."

* * *

Mukuro, who is ahead of other two, caught up with Meteor who stopped at where Aurora is.

"Kufufufu~ Caught you," Mukuro gave him a sly leer as he thrust his trident at him. His trident froze in air, unable to move due to some unknown force. Meteor turned to him smiling innocently. Mukuro look back and forth to the guardian and frozen in place trident. Meteor continued with murderous tone. "Once you step into her territory, you never get out."

What happened next made Mukuro scared stiff. Meteor melting slowly as he chuckled, "this will happen to you next." Slowly, he melted into a girl who looked at him with evil grin. In reality, it was just Aurora switching place with Meteor by transporting at the same time, making a illusion to make seem that Meteor had melt into Aurora.

*Rustle* 'Geez, hiding in a bush as always,' Meteor sighed as he struggled to get out of the bush that he got transport to. Once he got out, he used half the speed he ran just now to return back to his spot, putting on his cloak at the same time.

Aurora look at the mist guardian in front of him.

"Fuu~ we met again. Rokudo Mukuro."

Her inner excitement raising as her prey muttered her name in realization and horror.

"Suzume."

* * *

**The Battle Between Storm and Moon part 1**

"The weak must die."

As soon as Moon finished his statement, he picked up a piece of stick lying around. Before Gokudera could react, the stick flew across his face cutting a long slash on his cheeks. Raging flames roaring behind the attacker as he advanced forward. Gokudera got back his senses back and quickly avoid a punch to his face by stepping back then another to his guts which he also avoided. From the second missed punch he saw, he knew that his opponent is only going easy on him. He grunted as he leap into the air as a cat appear on his shoulder.

"Uri! Cambia Forma!"

The cat snarled aggressively as it transformed into two belts of dynamites warped around the storm guardian with a pipe-shaped igniter sloppily sticking out of his mouth and a pair of sunglasses.

"Let's see if you can dodge this." He took three dynamites which brush across the lighter igniter to light it and threw them at Moon. "Rocket Bombs Version X!"

The three homing dynamites multiplied into many. Just when they are about to hit its target, Moon just swirled around, avoiding them by sipping in between the gaps. He made another turn to a nearby tree. Not wanting a forest fire yet, he kicked on the thick log in front of him. A crack visibly across the log and fell on the dynamites, burying them.

"What?!" Gokudera said in surprised. But before he could say another word, he felt a sudden pain in his right shoulder. He gripped on his shoulder only to find his hand cover in blood. The pain was unbearable. Then a hand removed his hand and replaced it. Within a blink, the wound disappeared. He looked up to see foe was the owner of the hand. He immediately shook it off in shock.

He hissed. "Why did you heal me?"

Blood staining his sleeves. Moon stared down with his fake sapphire eyes at him as he toss up a blood-covered rock.

"So that I can torture you over and over again, my lovely prey~"

A blood-thirsty smirk formed as he licked the blood on the stone. Well-aware that that time is inching closer and closer.

* * *

**The Battle Between Rain and Cloud part 1**

"I came to bite you to death."

Cloud waited for a reaction as he remained in his stance.

"Bite me?" Yamamoto asked, scratching his head in confusion. "That sounds so weird."

If not for his stoic face and his ability to control his body well, Cloud would have facepalmed so badly right now. 'Cielo is right. He totally qualifies as an idiot.'

"Considering that you have weapons out, you're looking for a fight aren't you?" Yamamoto narrowed his eyes as he enter his serious mode. With an overwhelming killer intent flowing out of him, he called out, "Jirou! Kojirou!" A swallow and a dog appeared next to him for a moment before it transformed into a pair of swords. Yamamoto charged at him in a lightning fast speed. Using his left sword to attack Cloud's legs while the other sword for the neck

"You're right for once," Cloud blocked the attack aimed for his neck with one tonfa while he used his foot to step on the blade that was at the bottom. "An opening," he stated as he swing free tonfa at Yamamoto's guts. Cloud remembered to take it easy first so he used one fourth of his strength to hit but even so the impact was so big that Yamamoto flew and hit a tree with a long thud.

Cloud scoff at how weak his opponent is.

"Otto, I forgot that I had to be serious," Yamamoto chirped, the next instant his tone dropped to cold and murderous voice, "I seriously need to stop thinking that this is a game."

His face was overshadowed by his hair as he made his next move. Out of nowhere, water started rushing in.

"Utsushi Ame (Duplicate Rain)." A wall of water covered Yamamoto creating a fake image of him.

'This is...' Cloud thought in silence as he tries to remember what the technique does. His eyes snapped open in realization. He rapidly shoved one of his tonfa up in the air awaiting the impact as his eyes watched for shadows. Knowing that his opponent could not do anything, he threw his tonfa at the wall of water slicing through it. As it makes its round back, it hit Yamamoto's head as what Cloud had been expecting.

"How did you-"

"You're still an herbivore after all."

His fake blood color eyes gleamed behind his hood as his tonfas shone brilliantly. As the sun behind starts to disappear.

* * *

**The Battle Between Mist and Aurora part 1**

"Kufufu... Suzume."

Aurora kept her excitement in as Mukuro shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Why are you here?" Mukuro asked as he averted his sight away. Aurora sat on a log nearby as she took out a brown umbrella not feeling the need to answer him.

"Don't make me re-"

"How's life with the new Decimo?" Aurora asked as she fiddle with umbrella. Mukuro visibly flinch at the sudden question. Aurora look into the mist user's eyes.

'How am I supposed to reply? If Decimo-sama hears my answer, I'm dead,' Mukuro shudder at his thoughts.

Aurora raise her eyebrow as she reads his mind. "Is it that bad?"

'Of course it's-' Mukuro's thought was cut off by a loud thud nearby.

Then not far from them, a tree fell alerting the illusionist. 'What just happened?!' Mukuro look at the direction of the fallen tree. "The thud is caused by Yamamoto flying into a tree because of Cloud." Aurora fiddle with her braids after keeping the brown umbrella.

"What?!" Mukuro said in surprise.

Aurora shrugged, "and judging by how the tree fell, it must be Moon. Who's fighting with him again?... Ah. The octopus head. Probably it is just Moon not wanting to start a forest fire yet. I pity him fighting with Moon."

Mukuro's mind went blank before locking eyes with her purple eyes.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Poor little Gokudera." Aurora hummed as she stood up. "But you might want to worry about yourself though. Especially when you're trapped in the middle of thousand swords."

Mukuro's eyes snapped wide open as swords appear out of nowhere, surrounding him. "If only," Mukuro muttered trying to move his trident.

"Ah sorry, I completely forgotten that I froze your trident," Aurora said clapping her together to dispel the spell. Mukuro caught the falling trident and swung it around before hitting the end on the ground, dispelling the swords. His red eye showing the kanji '一'.

"The Realm Of Hell," Aurora stated. "The ability to create real illusions... It's almost the same as mine but..." As she took out her sketchbook.

"Green Aurora Phoenix." She whispered. Upon command the book started flipping by itself as glows in shimmering sapphire-purple light. A bird emerge from it, its green feather flaring in blue mist. Emerald eyes glaring at the pineapple-hair illusionist.

"!... you're able to create fictional creatures," Mukuro said in awe.

Aurora patted the bird's feathers proudly. "That's the difference between you and me. Though you can also make creatures that belongs to hell which I can't," she pouted slightly. "Ma~ it doesn't make a difference that I'm way stronger then you."

"Oya? You could only summon one at a time while I could summon multiple. How does that make you stronger than me?" Mukuro said as he hit his trident on the ground. Thorns shot out towards Aurora threatening with its sharp needle-like thorns.

"Who said that I could summon one at a time?" Aurora raise her eyebrow before smirking.

"Set 92. Rings."

'Why the heck will she use rings for in that kind of situation?' Mukuro thought. The book flipped by itself again. One moment was light. The next moment, rings started shattering everywhere. Aurora caught some of them and slip it on her fingers.

"Freeze." She snapped her fingers. The thorns, Mukuro made, stopped approaching her. A thin layer of ice was barely visible on it. Aurora proceeded to flick the frozen thorn in front of her. Just like that the thorns cracked and shuttered.

"Elemental rings is what they are called," Aurora explained, showing Mukuro her right hand. All her five fingers have a ring on it. Each ring has a different symbol and design on it.

Water, Air, Fire, Ice and Grass.

Mukuro examine the rings for a moment before raising his eyebrow. "I'm pretty confident that I have seen and know a lot of equipment but I never heard of those rings before not even once."

"Of course, no one knows about it not even Vindice. Only the first and tenth generation of Notturno knows about it," Aurora said proudly.

"N-Notturno?!" Mukuro shuttered. Everyone knows about Notturno famiglia is not a famiglia to mess with. It's either to be targeted or to be not. No one had ever succeed to find their base nor know their faces but apparently he knows one now. And it's a bad news as one were to see one of their faces, the person will be killed and buried instantly.

Aurora knows what he's thinking without even looking at his thoughts. She held up a finger, "ne, I want to let you know three fact about us. One, the rest of Notturno except me are wearing disguise and cloak." Holding another finger up, she continued. "Two, I'm supposed to wear the disguise too but I don't feel the need to." She held three finger up this time. "Three, my famiglia goes out full strength..." She stopped. Watching the sun disappear beyond the horizon. Then she continued,

"At night."

Her lavender hair flows beautifully as the night breeze came. She took her umbrella out and slide out blue sword. The sedative yet dangerous purple iris staring into her prey's eyes.

* * *

**The Battle Between The Two Skies part 1**

The door close with click behind me. My finger circled around the brim of glass of water in front of me. As the current Vongola Boss stare at me in the eyes.

"Interested?" I hummed picking up the glass of water and sniffing the content inside.

His left eyebrow raised and asked with a fake clueless tone, "in what?"

"This." My vision change from clear to translucent dark blue, making everything darker yet clearer. His reaction is different from the first time, Federico merely just blinked in amusement. I frowned in disappointment, 'I guess I better don't get my expectations too high for now.'

Federico chuckled, "not as interested as just now. I was rather caught off guard a moment ago."

I can't tell whether he's lying or not. But my institution is telling that he is half lying which don't help much either. But... his chuckles annoys me in a very bad way.

Federico look right in my eyes. "You... Look like Sawada Tsunayoshi don't you?" He tilted his head.

'He's sharper than he looks,' I remained in stoic face which I learnt from Cloud and Moon. And tilted my head to the same angle as his with an innocent smile. "What makes you say that I look like the fallen Decimo?"

"Hmmm..." Federico cupped his chin engrossed in his thoughts. Out of the blue, a vein popped, "**you look like that Primo bastard...**" Each word was filled with venom.

"Eh?" I jerked my head. "Bastard?"

"That freaking Primo bastard. Popped out of the ring and suddenly punched me right in the face and disappear right after that. He's going to pay," his shoe rapidly tapped on the floor in anger as he recall about it.

'...Primo-san! What were you trying to do?!' I screamed in my head.

"Back to the point, your famiglia..." he raise a finger at the window."Is making quite a commotion."

As if on cue, a tree fall from a distance. I narrowed my eyes. He returned it with a smirk. A smirk that make him seems like he knew everything.

"Congratulations. You won." He suddenly started clapping. I gave him a clueless look before my institution told me dodge to the side. "Take your prize," in a swift motion, the gun that was on the table was held firmly in his grips and his fingers pulled the trigger almost instantly once his target is locked on. I quickly tilted my head to dodge the bullet that was aimed to my head. "Wow..." Both Federico and I said in unison. I silently rubbed my neck that I almost sprained in the process of dodging.

"Fast," I puffed up my cheeks and said, "but it's not as fast as him."

"Huh?"

Ignoring him, I proceeded to crack my fingers one by one. "Ne. You seems so much stronger without your guardians. Even your aura changes when you're with them. Why is that so?"

He kept quiet, staring at me while I stare back into his teal eyes. 'That's definitely something not inherited from the Ninth.' 'Hmmmm... From the mother I guess,' I wondered. My fingers urged to pull out the gun that is hidden in my jacket. A dead silence followed, a single cold sweat trickled down my temple.

Star: Cielo! Duck!

I instantly ducked down by habit. A surge of wind is visibly flowing above me. I narrowed my eyes as a barely visible thin stream of orange flame can be seen flowing in the middle. Pure Sky flame. 'Such pure flames despite his attitude towards his family.'

Star: Cielo! Foc-

A hand forcefully ripped the hidden earpiece off my ear. I snarled at him, glaring.

"Ah, sorry about that. There was a bug on your ear just now," Federico said as he crashed the 'bug' in his hand. "Just joking," he stuck out his tongue.

*Drip*

Blood trickled down my ear. "You done it." My frown curled up into a cheshire smile. Everything started to darken. Brilliant orange rays from the window starts to shorten. Stars scintillating behind the clouds and the moon peeking out, waiting for its cue to come out.

* * *

**The one-sided fight**

I snicked when I saw how Meteor struggled to escape from the bushes. I decided to advert my attention to the three below. I look up to Snow who is busy with her laptop then back to the three to meet a pair of large purple eyes staring at me. "And I thought I concealed my presence rather well," I jumped down from my spot, alerting the trio. "Chrome Dokuro, Sasagawa Ryohei and..."

"A cow?" I gave the cow-like child a weird look. The child was about to explode but held it in. "Lambo-san will hold the anger in. I must independent without Tsuna-nii's help." 'Tsuna? Oh as in Tsunayoshi. Cielo's former name..."

I faked my innocence and said, "Tsuna? Who's that? A tuna?"

Snow: Pffffffffffffffffftttttt

I quickly mute the earpiece. "You, shut up. And do not tell Cielo about this, and if you do," I whispered into the earpiece, a shadow cast over my face, "I'll kill you." I glared up to the location where Snow is.

"Sawada is not a fish! He is one of the best people I met," Ryohei yelled as he threw a punch aiming for my stomach. "Woah! You need to take anger management class," I grabbed his knuckles. "Ne. I think I can take you all down single-handedly, if this is all you got. But this is not what you got right?" I said trying not to show any signs of mockery even though I just did.

"Chrome Dokuro, you might want to send your owl friend to the other Mist guardian. It might help him survive just a few minutes more," I warned the mist, earning a startle from her. But her expression changed to a confident one. "I believe in Mukuro-sama. He will not fail."

These three. Even though they are the few weaker ones within the seven guardians, their trusts in their comrades is certainly admirable.

Rustling of grass being stepped on filled the area. "Sorry for the wait." Meteor arrived at the scene with a few leaves stuck in his wig.

"Taking longer than you should be," I taunted. "Slacking off like always aren't you?"

Meteor snorted, "I thought I hid it rather well." His hands dusting off the leaves. I looked at him with narrowed eyes, "underestimating me are you?" He then raise his hands up, one waving a imaginary white flag. "No never."

"Waaaaaaait! I want to fight too!" A kiddish voice yelled. Noises of leaves rustling could be heard before a falling figure fell hard on the grass. "Itaiiii!" I look at fallen Snow and thought for a while before slapping my hands together when an idea popped in my mind. "Then, Meteor with the Sun, Star which is me is with the Mist and this leaves Snow with Thunder." Snow opened her mouth to protest but I interrupted her by smacking my hand over her face, pushing her back to where Lambo is.

"Cupola di stelle."

Three dome trapped the said pairings. The domes was made out of stars connecting to each other forming the weather symbols that it holds. The little lamb that was trapped inside the dome with me, started to back away into dome's invisible wall.

"Don't be scare, eye-patch girl," I said. "I will try not to hurt you too much. Especially when you look so cute~!" I almost went ahead to pinch her cheeks but I have my pride not to. The eye-pat- I mean, Chrome, started to fidget which made me want to hug her more. 'Moe~" the lone word started to chant in my head as I hold in the urge.

"Ne. Do you want to just talk? After all I'm only good at supporting and I do not want to hurt you either. Consider me as kind that I never put you with the other two violent one," I gave her a small smile. She relax but still is cautious about me. I sat down and decided to observe the other two domes. Meteor was just toying with Ryohei by running about, Ryohei actually took the bait and chased after him. While Snow... she knocked out Lambo within seconds by smashing her laptop on the poor teenager cow's face and continued managing the system.

I sweat-dropped at how violent and sadistic they are. I saw Chrome gasped when she turned to look too. "You got my point right?" I asked. She nodded timidly, showing a bit of gratitude. "I have a question to ask you," I said. "What did Suzume said to you?"

Her eyes widened at the name mentioned. She opened her mouth to answer. Just then something started to bug me, I stopped her from continuing. Using my eyes' ability, I look towards the tall building. To my horror, I saw Cielo was in daze from looking into the current Decimo's eyes.

"Snow! Set my earpiece to Cielo's!"

In my corner of my eyes, I saw Snow gave me a glance before swiftly typing on the device before notifying me that it is set. I mumbled a thanks. To add on to my horror, Federico was ready to fire a stream of flames from his hand. Though it might not be visible to the naked but I can clearly see the air being compressed into a ball.

"Cielo! Duck!" I yelled. Chrome was startled by the sudden scream. As expected, Cielo ducked down by instinct. Then sky flames as pure as Cielo's went bursting just a few inches above him. _'How does he have such pure flames with his cocky attitude?!'_ Cielo was just as shocked as me. But I was more alert, I could see how Federico is reaching out slowly to grab something.

"Cielo! Focus!" I shouted again. But I was a step too late. Federico was faster to rip the earpiece off Cielo's ear. Buzzing noise was all what the earpiece could produce til it was crushed into pieces. "Snow, set my earpiece to normal."

Snow: Done.

At first I wanted to tell them about the earpiece but I could sense Cielo's killer intent from here hence I decided not to tell the others about Cielo's current situation. Knowing Cielo, he would most probably not hold back. After all, his earpiece cost a bomb and whoever spoils it will have to face the consequences.

Not to mention that the time had arrived. Snow stood up, giving Meteor and me a look. Using her fingers, she started to countdown as she mouthed the number. Her eyes filled with blood-lust and excitement. "Five, four, three, two, one, zero."

* * *

The bright sky is gone

The twinkling stars have come out

The quiet moon brightens the dark sky

The joyful snow brings smiles

The dazzling aurora brings wonders

The hasty meteor came to grant your wish

The mysterious cloud hides your fear

The dark sky bring the six together into one

* * *

**The Battle Between Storm and Moon part 2**

"Prepare yourselves!" Snow's voice rang through the forest. "We're going to dominate this fight!"

Gokudera went into a more alert stance while the other just calming watch the moon rise up steady.

"Time. Arrived," Moon said in short. He jumped up a tree then another, using every tree to kick him up higher. After seventh kick, he started rotating in the air rapidly. His disguise went flying to every direction. When the spinning stopped, Moon landed on the ground with cloak fluttering behind him. Gokudera was startled by how fast he changed, his eyes was not able to follow the fast action and not able catch how Moon looks like.

A intense silence filled the scene, not even rustling of leaves was heard. Gokudera narrowed his eyes. Figuring out that if he doesn't make a move, the silence would most probably suffocate him so he decided to make the first move. "Quadruple Bombs," Gokudera threw his dynamites with deadly accuracy and speed. But it was a bad choice. Before it even reached Moon, it was sliced up into pieces.

"Chinmoku no sebunsuraisu(1)," Moon muttered with a white scythe held in his hand. Seven strokes chopped up the dynamites leaving them to explode. Gokudera hoped that the hood would be blown off to at least let him see the face of his attacker. But sadly his wish was not granted. Bone loops suddenly surrounded him, guarding him from the menacing scythe that came slashing non-stop. "Thanks Uri," Gokudera mumbled shyly, his partner purred in response. Uri emerged out his gear, gracefully landing on the ground.

"Kitten," Moon's eyes suddenly sparks at the small animal. _'When I first saw it, I only saw it for a few seconds so I thought it was just my imagination. But I guess not.' _Moon lowered himself down to appear small to the snarling cat, hopefully to calm it down just a little. Unlike his intimidating expressions just now, it was peaceful and kind now. Gokudera was bewildered by his actions and stayed still. Moon gave a tender smile to the calming cat. Uri purred affectionately and rubbed itself against the legs of Moon. "You're...quite a good owner," Moon muttered as he scratch behind an ear much to kitten's joy considering the feminine purring.

"Tsunayoshi. Why betray him?" Moon asked suddenly. His hood shadowing his whole face. It took Gokudera quite a bit to comprehend the meaning but by then he was overwhelmed by the guilt. He kept quiet. Uri was fully aware of the silence and shifted its attention to its own owner. It meowed in concern, pressing its paw on Gokudera's pants as if it is trying to comfort the other. Gokudera saw what Uri was doing and gently picked it up. He cuddled the cat into a warm hug. Moon stood up. His smile disappearing.

"If only I could see him again and say sorry. I could say that I can die without any regrets. But now I can't. There's a grave but no traces of him on it so what's the point of apologizing there," Gokudera's tone was utterly sad and clearly disappointed in himself. Yet it felt empty. Moon popped a vein at those words. Empty hopes. Moon don't say another word instead he took out his ring and box animal.

"Such empty words pisses me off." Moon said before inserting the ring inside the box. Glistening silver-green flames covers the whole box before a silver wolf jumps out with a threatening howl. Uri immediately got scared and started hissing aggressively at the wolf. "Hoshiki." One word and the wolf took off at the silent command. While Hoshiki distracts the opponent. Moon got into his fighting stance with his scythe gripped firmly.

He took three steps and jumped into the sky. Hoshiki moved out of the way, out of the danger zone. "Chinmokunouta: Kuresento no shizukesa(2)," Moon came crashing down. The scythe made a long and deep slash on the Gokudera. With that Gokudera was down with Uri panicking. Moon leave a note with the 'Notte' on it and assured the frantic cat that its owner is alive. He took one last glance and left.

* * *

**The Battle Between Rain and Cloud part 2**

"We're going to dominate this fight!"

Yamamoto immediately scanned the surroundings when he heard the loud voice, while Hibari merely just scowled at how loud Snow can be sometimes. Hibari took advantage of the confusion and changed into his cloak within seconds. Right after, he whacked his tonfas hard against Yamamoto's back. If it wasn't for his natural hitman's instincts, he would have his spine snapped into two. "Ouch! That could have ended badly," Yamamoto rubbed his now sore back. "Wait when did you change your outfit?" he said amused.

"Hibari, Hibari," a familar voice of a certain creature called from a distance. Cloud's eyes widen by a millimetre as he recognize the voice that stayed near him for years. '_Hibird..._' His eyes went from corner to corner, searching for the yellow bird.

"You shouldn't let your guard down, you know," Yamamoto's cold voice whispered into his ears, sending shivers down his spine. Out of reflexes, Cloud immediately threw his head back, headbutting the human behind followed by an uppercut to the chin.

"Roll!" Cloud called. A surge of purple flames shot out from his box and landed on the floor. A hedgehog emerged from the raging flames. "Roll... a hedgehog..." Yamamoto trailed off, seem to be in deep thoughts. _'Did he recognize Roll?' _Cloud cautiously stepped back into a defensive stance.

"Is that some kind of Sonic reference?" Yamamoto asked with flowers surrounding him.

_'I will fucking kill you,' _Cloud growled in his mind_._ Different giggles could heard from the earpiece. Cloud tighten his grips on his tonfas in anger. He grind his teeth to relieve the building anger inside of him. "Let me ask one question before I bite you to death."

"Yamamoto Takeshi, Is there a person with the name, Sawada Tsunayoshi, in Vongola?"

Yamamoto did not react much and kept his emotionless face on. Cloud tapped his foot indirectly asking the motionless latter to hurry up. Yamamoto sighed and said without a single care, "yes and he's dead." His reply made Cloud narrowed his eyes at how easily Yamamoto said the word 'dead'. If he at least have a slight conscience in his heart, he would at least have shown some guilt. "Hn. Good enough," Cloud lied. "Roll." Roll look at its owner and started merging with the tonfas. Sharp spikes appeared on the now merged tonfas, looking dangerous than ever. Before Yamamoto could react, the spikes came crashing down at him, stabbing him in the shoulder when he attempted to dodge.

Cloud clicked his tongue when he missed, his killer intent roaring behind him. He immediately went into rampage mode. Attacking at every open spot with both accuracy and strength. Yamamoto was blocking most of the attacks though there were some that slip through his defense but he patiently waited for the chance.

"Attacco di Squalo," Yamamoto finally countered. His two sword came in contact with the tonfas, sending shock-waves. Cloud knows the moves, finding the remaining strength in his legs and abruptly threw them at the side of Yamamoto's head. Knocking the consciousness out of the swordsman. Both fell onto the floor. One had fainted and the other stunned from the attack. "That was way too close," Cloud muttered. With a bit of struggle, he stood up and leave a paper with the word 'Notte' on Yamamoto's unconscious body.

* * *

**The Battle Between Mist and Aurora part 2**

"We're going to dominate this fight~" Aurora hummed along with Snow. Mukuro was not fazed by it and decided use it to counter. He swung his trident at Aurora which deflected by her sword. The green phoenix was a problem for Mukuro as he need to keep an eye on the bird.

Aurora noticed that Mukuro was not giving her his full power. Deciding that it's not fun like this, she call her phoenix back. "Erase Aurora Phoenix, Set 92" The bird and rings glowed and went back into the book. Mukuro gave her a curious look.

"Just giving you some handicap so that it's more entertaining," Aurora simply reasoned out. Mukuro narrowed his eyes as if he does not need such handicaps Aurora shrugged it off with a cool gaze. She started by jogging and then accelerating to a jet-speed run. Mukuro barely block the threatening point of the sword with his trident. Her intentions are thirsty for blood to be spilled.

"Genjū Gagaia," Mukuro said, his gloved hand raised to summon the crows. Aurora did not move from her spot and instead snapped her fingers. Unlike how she always use her right hand, this time she used the left instead. And on one of fingers was a ring. With a symbol of an hourglass. The approving crows stopped all movements, wings were not flapping yet still staying in the air. "Tch," Mukuro was not expecting that the power to control time is actually from a ring. He drew out a gun from his belt and pulled its trigger right after. Aurora did not bother much about the bullet and dashed forwarded, crouching low. She gave Mukuro a kick to the guts followed by a slash from her sword. The illusionist blocked both with his trident and spin the trident around. One of the points managed to make a cut on an undefended leg. Aurora winced a bit, 'it had been quite a time since I had been damaged. Too long that I'm not used to the pain anymore.' She started tampering the wound to at least make it numb so that it is more bearable.

"Kufufu, looks like you're in pain just with one scratch," Mukuro said with a mocking tone. Aurora glared and pouting, "It's been a year or so since I have someone make such a wound on skin. I hope this will not leave a scar on my pretty legs." 'She being narcissistic!' Mukuro groaned, disliking the fact that he had to meet such a person. Aurora read that thought and wanted to snap back at him. But knowing that it might be the best decision to do so, she kept her anger in. "I'm going to change the subject," Aurora warned. Mukuro stared into space, he could guess what she going to say.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, he saved you from Vindice don't he?" Aurora knew that she hit a jackpot with that question. Mukuro avoid her eyes and instead he glared at the innocent grass that had did nothing wrong to him. "Kufufu, why do you have to ask that question?" He said bitterly. It's definitely obvious by now, his tone and movement proves that he is guilty for betraying his ex-boss. He had never this bitter in life. Not once but twice. First was when he saw the boss fall from the roof and had to bear the pain to forest. And second is now, being question by an enemy about the decreased Tsunayoshi. "Kufufu..." He laughed bitterly again. Aurora knows that the silence will only drag longer and asked again, "what if Sawada Tsunayoshi is still alive?"

This question totally caught Mukuro off guard but answered nonetheless. "Kufufu, I don't think I will be able to face him again. After I did all those things, I never can."

That answer caught Aurora's attention. His sincere voice that said the sentence, before his voice was filled with emptiness until now. '_At least his response is good. I guess I don't have to be too violent for today._'

Silence filled the air. Mukuro dared himself to look up. He was surprised that he saw a small yet warm smile that was directed to him. Aurora then smiled another apologetic smile but moving swiftly to his back and accurately hit the pressure point at the back of the head. Mukuro swaggered and fell on the grass with a thud. "Sorry about that," Aurora apologized and tore a page out of her book and wore 'Notte' on it and left it beside the unconscious illusionist.

Aurora look at the fallen figure and then averted her eyes to the night sky. "I still have work to do."

* * *

**The Battle Between The Two Skies part 2**

"We're going to dominate this fight!" I heard Snow's voice yelled. I chuckled while Federico looked out clueless about what is happening. I took out my cloak and just put it on without taking off my disguise. "Let me tell you something," I dropped my voice to a dangerous one. "Cielo Notturno," I stopped, noticing Federico evidently stiffen at the name. "Is not a famiglia that you can insult and get away with it," straight after the last word, I activated my Hyper mode, letting the dark blue flames consume my body. Federico stepped back from blazing flames. I swiftly kicked the gun out his hand. I would end this battle with an X-Burner but I cannot afford to risk my identity. Neither can I release a huge amount of flames to summon a barrier with my Sky flames.

Federico and I exchanged attacks for minutes and it is not going anywhere. Whenever his Sky flames meets my Midnight flames meets, it results in a mini explosion that damaged both the users. I had no choice but to use my box animal.

"Tsuyuro," I inserted my ring into the blue box. A small lion club appeared behind, unlike Natsu, this lion is black in color with blue flames as its mane and tail. Tsuyuro sniffed around for a moment and raced off to a vase and growled aggressively at it. Federico widen his eyes at that. "Wait! Don't scare Kaede!" Federico ran to the vase too, panicking. He tried to calm the lion down but failed badly. _'Gosh, he looks like he about to burst into tears_,' I sweatdropped as I called Tsuyuro back. Federico laid on the floor as if he was trying to get something out. "Kaede," he whistled. I was surprised at how gentle his voice was. "Gotcha," Federico said softly. I sense his smile even though his back was facing me. A genuine one. A puff of fur stuck out from the vase then its body. It turned out to be an orange fox with sky flames flaming brilliantly on its ears and paws. The mischievous fox snickered as it is held in its owner hands, high up in the air. It look so happy with Federico.

One part of me soften up but there is the other part of me wanting to destroy that happiness. I clenched my fist and pulled it back to give Federico a punch. However I did not punch him. I looked away from heart-warming scene. Instead I press my fist against heart.

**_It hurts._**

The fox saw me and grinned like an idiot that does not know that it's in danger.

**_My heart hurts._**

"You shouldn't be playing around, Kaede. You must not get hurt. After all, you're my precious friend," Federico nuzzle his nose against the fox's nose. The fox giggled like a child in return.

**_Shut the fuck up._**

The smiles on their faces were on my face once. They stole it. He stole my happiness from me. I must kill. I must kill him. He deserve it to be dead. Killed.

**_Kill._**

I finally lost it.

"Operation F," I commanded. A scale appeared in my vision. Federico heard me and turned back shock evident on his face. "Kaede, run," he whispered into the fox's ear but I heard it. I felt a cheshire smile creep onto my face, "I'm not going to let you get away." Federico knew that I was going aim for his fox and decided to sacrifice himself for his beloved animal.

Underneath the hood my eyes glared into his determined eyes. I stood and straighten only my right hand. This is a gamble, I do not have earpiece so that Snow can tell me the voltage amount that I'm going to output without getting distracted.

"X Freezer." Midnight flames shot out from my hand, directly hitting the Vongola boss. "It's cold!" Federico yelled out in pain as he grab his frozen arm. Perhaps my attack output was too weak normally it would freeze a whole person but I guess he is lucky. I look at the scale. '25,000 FV'

'_Only?!_' Shocked by how little voltage is needed to deal such damage like second degree frostbites. The fox saw what had happened and ran to its owner, looking at him with concerned eyes.

I was once again ticked off by their interactions. "Federico," I called. Federico frowned at me. "The happiness that you're having now, I will destroy it in the future," I warned. "Mark my words."

"Why is Cielo Notturno targeting Vongola?" he asked. I did not answer him and left. The back of my cloak showing the symbol of my famiglia crest. "Cielo Notturno will never let their targets leave their eyesight." With that, he broke the nearby window and flew out into the sky.

"I really need to learn how to control my power without the help of the earpiece."

* * *

**At the meeting point**

"Cielo! You're the last," Aurora called from below where Cielo is flying. Cielo looked down to see all his guardians smiling at him. Snow was waving enthusiastically, her knees' skin was scraped. Cielo noticed the scrape and asked while landing, "Snow, don't I ask you not to fight?"

Snow blinked, oblivious about the bleeding wound on her knee. Cielo point at her knees. Snow lean forward to look. "Oh! That's when Star smack me in the eyes," Snow laughed, waving her hands indicating that it is just a small matter. Cielo look questionably at Star who laughed too. Then I noticed how she is completely unharmed. So is Meteor. Aurora said that she got slash in the leg and Moon had some burn marks hidden from the others but it cannot escape Cielo's eyes. Knowing him, Moon does not want the others to worry so let it slide this time. What worries Cielo the most is who Moon is currently treating, Cloud. Cloud is partially paralysed from the stun attack. "Are you okay?" Cielo place his hand above Cloud's hand. Cloud snorted, "It's just a mere cowardly attack that got me."

Cielo gripped the warm hand and held it close it near his face, "please be more careful next time. You know how much it worries me when you got hurt?" Unknown to Cielo, Cloud's face redden up by the action and words. He took his hand back to cover his redden face and stood up. Meteor whistled disturbing the embarrassed.

"Alright, let's go back," Aurora announced, saving Cloud from his embarrassment. Bluish indigo flames encircled them, teleporting them straight to their hideout.

"Mission Part 2 cleared. Everyone, you have worked hard," Cielo said in the midst of teleporting.

Cielo and his guardians walked out of the flames. "I'm home," everyone chorused at different volumes. But they don't expect a reply.

"Welcome back," a familiar voice greeted. Everyone except for Cielo and Cloud became alerted. Cielo command them to stay down. Cielo's eyes were wide open in disbelief as a figure came out of the kitchen. Tears welled up in his eyes. He approach the figure slowly. "Tsu-kun."

"Ka-san!" Cielo stumbled into the mother's arms just like a little kid who found his mom after getting lost. He cried the loudest than he ever had. Cloud look at his boss sadly, it the first ever time he saw Cielo cried this loud before. "Geez, Tsu-kun," Nana ruffled her son's hair. "You don't change at all," she said, totally glad that her son is still the cry-baby that she always loves. Wiping away the tears, Nana kiss his forehead, comforting the crying brunette.

"Tsu-kun," Nana look up at the guardians and continued, "and friends, I cooked dinner. Let's go, have a meal to fill your empty stomachs." The guardians' eyes shined at how motherly and friendly the mother is.

During their meal, they found out that Nana despite being in coma, she was able hear what was going on. She said that she had almost died thrice by going to critical condition but she maintained strong. Cielo almost cried again when he heard that. She now knows about Mafia, Cielo had no choice but to tell a very long story to them. Cielo still want his mother to stay as innocent as possible so he advised her to stay in and in case she does not knows; where they are right is underwater. After that, it is after midnight already. Snow suggested to tell embarrassing stories about each other. Nana told them about how Cielo used to score in his middle school days.

Aurora smirked,

Snow snickered,

Star squealed,

Meteor grinned,

Moon smiled,

Cielo chuckled,

Cloud stared. He knew that the sky that he knows came back. A small smile surfaced.

_'Please stay like this forever.'_

* * *

**-Mini Omake- A totally one-sided fight**

"We're going to dominate this fight!" Snow yelled at the top of her lungs. "Fuuck," Snow cursed as the word came out stained. Too bad for her, Lambo is already knocked out and is currently acting as a cushion for her to sit on. Star jumped her soon after she put Chrome to sleep with spell. Meteor came in later after he made Ryohei spin until he fall because of dizziness. Snow hands them two special earpiece that customized to listen to everything that happening on. "Cielo's earpiece is crushed for your info," Snow supplied, her eyes still glued to the computer. The computer displayed the dialogues that they had, all accurately typed out.

They heard Moon using his moves but then they heard meow from the earpiece. "Oh my, Moon is weak to animals," Snow stated.

Moon: Kitten.

Moon's voice came out super weird for them. They are just too not used to his gentle voice that he rarely display.

Suzume: Just giving you some handicap so that it's more entertaining.

The three widen in jealousy, "that's not fair! She never gave us handicap before!" Meteor started throwing insults at Aurora for being unfair. Then they saw the dialogue with Cloud calling Roll out. Star asked Snow to switch to his.

Cloud: "Is that some kind of Sonic reference"

A unfamiliar voice was came out of the earpiece instead. Figuring out that it is Yamamoto, they could not help it laugh out loud. Snow laughed to the point that she accidentally press the direct message to Cloud, sending the giggles to him. "Oh shit," Snow said as she wipe her tears. They heard a growl that was directed to them.

Moon: Tsunayoshi. Why betray him?

Cloud: Yamamoto Takeshi, is there a person with the name, Sawada Tsunayoshi, in Vongola?

Aurora: Sawada Tsunayoshi, he saved you from Vindice don't he?

The three asked at the same time, the voice collided with each other. Meteor whistled at how sync they were. Star and Snow started to clap at it too. But then the conversation of Aurora and Mukuro gotten their attention. They don't that the Mist guardian had gotten in such trouble before. They heard how sincere Mukuro was unlike the other two. "I guess Mukuro is not such a bad person after all," Star commented, Snow and Meteor nodded in agreement.

"Nn," Lambo woke up only to feel crushed by the weight on top of him. "Hea-vy," he managed to mutter out. Snow took offence to that and once again smashed her computer on the cow's head. The lightning guardian fainted once again.

"R.I.P Lightning guardian," Star and Meteor chorused.

* * *

~Chit-chat corner with the characters~

_Amaya: *Sweetly* Cut~ Everyone~_

_Aurora: Ya. Right. Nine months to just to record a chapter._

_Amaya: *Roll on floor and ends with a kneeling position* Please forgive me, Reader-sama!_

_Snow: Since when Amaya-san is a dramatic person._

_Moon: Today._

_Nana: *From a distance* Tsu-kun! Can you help me get my bag for me? It's by the door._

_Cielo: Hai!_

_Amaya: *Sob* Cielo. Such a good kid. *whispers* I want to corrupt him._

_Cloud: Oi. I heard that._

_Amaya: Eeeeeks!_

_Star: Don't worry Amaya-san. I agree with you._

_Cloud: Kamikorosu!_

_Amaya and Star: AHHHHHHHH! *Runs away*_

_Amaya: Be sure review! Both compliment and criticism is fine with me. I don't mind if hurts me._

_Moon and Star: Masochist._

_Amaya: I heard that!_

* * *

**_Important A/N:_** I got no idea how am I going to apologize to you. My mind is actually crowded with ideas but all are freaking erotic in every way and you can see it in Cloud's battle and then near the end. I really like messing with Cloud. I will try to shorten my chapter so that it takes shorter time to update. Pardon all the line breaks in this chapter, I put it so that it's much neater this way. Sorry if you are confused before the code names, I got confused too so we are even… I guess. And I have questions for you readers.

**Question 1: 27R or 2718. Yes, Tsuna is the seme in both pairings. Which one you like better?**

(27R is actually a confirmed pairing in this fanfic. Sorry those who wants 2718 but the reason I asked this question is because I want to see how many people like them. And if there is a lot of people who choose 2718, I might as well add some 2718 cuts in the future chapters. And good news for 8059 shippers, 8059 is a confirmed pairing too.)

**Question 2: Short or long chapter?**

**Question 3: Which is current favourite OC in this fanfic?**

**Question 4: Do you like Federico?**

**Question 5: What do you think of the current Tsuna/Cielo?**

I really need you guys' opinion. At least two or three reviews would be good enough for me to write more confidently.

* * *

Chinmoku no sebunsuraisu(1) : Seven slices of the silence

Chinmokunouta: Kuresento no shizukesa(2) : Song of the silence: Crescent's quietness

**I used google translate so don't bash for wrong Japanese.**

**_Word Count: 11974_**


	5. Chapter 04 part 1: Entering Mafia High

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 4 part 1: Entering Mafia High**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and extreme OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back.**

**Disclaime****r: Draaat... This again. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**A/N: This chapter is supposed to 10000+ words but I split it up into parts(again).**

* * *

"Tsu-kun!" Nana called, knocking on the sleeping brunet's door. She knows from experience that Cielo would never wake up from such a simple call. A finger taps on her shoulder. Snow stuck her head out from behind. "Mama, let me do it," Snow suggested, Nana thought for a while and nodded. Snow stood beside bed and cleared her throat.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, you will wake up upon my command," Snow dramatically chanted. "3, 2, 1." Aurora who woke up early than anyone peeked in and heard what Snow was saying, she immediately took earplugs and insert it gently into Nana's ears.

"WAKE UP BOOOSSU!" Snow screamed. The whole base shook momentarily. Cielo immediately jumped off his bed in shock, wide awake, his ears were screaming at him. Aurora then took out the earplugs from Nana. Her ears are ringing because she sacrificed it for Nana's. Cielo and Aurora tackled Snow to the ground together. Punishing the loud one for trying to harm Nana. "Cielo! Cielo! Cielooooo!" Meteor called from outside. But Cielo was too busy punishing Snow. "Tsu-kun, Meteor-kun is calling you," Nana supplied. Being the obedient son, he heard his mother's call. "Ah, ok," Cielo walked out leaving Snow getting tortured by Aurora with Nana watching them from the side.

"What is it?" Cielo asked. Meteor glared at Cielo for ignoring his calls. Cloud was beside him looking rather happy. "You remember that Primo said that we are going to attend Mafia High?" Cielo nodded. "Snow just found that it had built in Japan. Right beside Namimori Middle School," Meteor turned the computer screen to let Cielo look. In the picture is Namimori Middle and right beside is an expensive-looking building with the words 'Sora Gakuen.' But if you have a sharp eyes, you could see a small word right below the word Sora is the word 'Mafia'.

'No wonder Cloud looks so happy. Our soon-to-be school is right beside his all-time favourite school,' Cielo sighed in his mind. Moon appeared behind and look at the picture too. "That place… Found Cielo there," Moon said monotonously. Meteor was surprised so is Cloud as they look again. Cloud grind his teeth out of habit. "Wow. They shows no respect for you, don't they," Meteor muttered in a disgusted tone. Cielo made no comment on came out of the room littered with scratches, Aurora trailed behind talking with Nana. The two noticed everyone had gathered. "So you know the area that your future school is built on right?" Cielo snapped back, "I know, fucking bastards." But the curses came out a bit too naturally and Nana heard it. "Tsu-kun! You shouldn't swear!" she scolded, pinching Cielo's cheeks as a punishment. Cielo winced at the pain that is inflicted on his cheeks and rubbed it preciously. He then glared at the ones that had influence and is laughing at him right now.

Aurora, one of the people who influenced him, clapped her hands together to get the attention. "Cielo, can you try to call for Primo?" she requested. Cielo looked at her questionably then to his Notte ring. '_Maybe releasing some flames will do the trick_.'

"There's no need to do things to such extent, Decimo," Primo's voice rang in his head. Midnight flames shot out from his ring and land on the floor. Primo emerged from the flames and bowed politely to Nana. She in response giggled at how gentlemanly Primo is. "Don't flirt with my mother!" Cielo karate chop Primo's head. "Tsu-kun!" she was ready to give Cielo a round of scolding but Primo stopped her, "it's okay. He did it because he is protective of you." Primo smiled charmingly causing her to blush. "Like I said! Don't flirt with her!" Cielo did a roundhouse kick, successfully hitting Primo right in the face, sending the ghost onto the floor. "MY PRECIOUS FACE!" Primo squeaked in horror.

"Yare yare," the night guardians chorused.

**-After settling down-**

"I still cannot forgive for harming my face, Decimo" Primo childishly complain. "Serve you right," Cielo said refusing to meet Primo's eyes. Aurora cut in their argument and threatens Primo to get to the point if he does not want another hit to face. Nana was pushed out of the room to avoid more fights.

"If you remember what Maria said, you all will be going to Mafia High. In fact, next week, you will attending the school. You all are going to stay in dorms that is very high-quality to be honest. I'm going to repeat your years again. Cielo and Snow in Year 1, Meteor and Moon in Year 2, lastly, Aurora, Star and Cloud are in the Year 3 batch. And also I submitted your application forms to the school already and all of them had been accepted. Additionally, I made special request to put you all in the same class as the current Vongola guardians. Which is actually a normal class since Reborn forced them to," Primo stopped to catch his breathe. Cielo's attention went up by many levels when he heard the name of his ex-tutor. "The arcobalenos are teachers in the school and also Mafia High isn't a normal school. They teach the necessary subjects like any other school BUT, they teach mafia skills like shooting and weapon wielding too. So I need you all to prepare for that and also I want you all to ace through your years by scoring in the top few. I will make an exception for the Meteor and Cloud guardians since they most likely not listen or just unable to score high. Decimo, I have high expectations of you especially after you damaged my gorgeous face," Primo ended with a narcissistic comment. "Oh, if people find out that you belong to Cielo Notturno. You have to kill them immediately," Primo said with a serious tone. "But you can trust the Arcobalenos, I'm sure they are not that untrustworthy."

Primo thought for a while and then he remember something, "Decimo, you're free to flirt with anyone if you want. Guy or girl, I don't mind but find a good one. Stubborn ones are good too," Primo advised with a straight face and a thumb up. "Like I would flirt!" Cielo threw his slipper at Primo. The slipper sailed across the room and smacked the unsuspecting Primo, leaving a bright red mark on the dead centre of his face. "MY FACEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Yare yare."

**-After Primo leave-**

"I swear I'm going to kill him one day," Cielo growled under his breathe. His relationship with Primo is getting worse every second they meet. Mainly because of their personality, Primo is a flirty and perverted gentleman while Cielo has the serious and I-have-no-time-for-romance persona. "Seriously Cielo, can't you just get along with your ancestor," Star nagged at her boss as she folds their new uniform that they just received from Primo. Cielo looked away annoyed.

He had been acting like a delinquent ever since they had come back from the battle with the Vongola last month. "Fu~ Cielo is entering his rebellious age late," Aurora teased the mad brunet then she realized something. "Wait a second. Cielo stand up for a second," Cielo was about to disobey but he saw Aurora's demanding face. "Fine," he stood up grumbling about how tired he is. Aurora's expression turned into a surprised one. "How tall are you again?" she asked. "I'm about 162cm in the midst of third year of middle school. Why?"

"For someone who is 162cm last year, you clearly grew taller than Moon who is 171cm right now," Snow pushed Moon next to him. "Exactly 4cm taller than Moon! Cielo, tell me your secret!" Snow rolled on the floor, pleading the tall brunet. Cloud walked next to Cielo only find himself staring at same eye level, Cloud started banging his head against the wall. "I swear if the growth spurt continues for three years," Meteor stopped upon realization.

"He's going to be a freaking 2.14m titan!" Snow and Meteor chorused. Cielo snapped at their logic, "as if I'm going to grow that tall and you two watch too many anime!"

"Time to train. I'm going to add five more hours to all your lessons. Every. Single. One. Of. You."

Cielo hummed delighted at the devastated looks. He went ahead and add oil to the fire. "Which means, Aurora you have eleven hours of managing temper class together with Cloud and Meteor. Kurami and Moon, you have six hours of speed class. Finally Snow… Wow, seventeen hours of patience class, good luck. Same punishment like always even if you only did one minute less." Aurora and Cloud emitted an overwhelming killer intent. Snow froze, literally freezing at how long her class is.

They all learnt something.

Never piss Cielo off when he is in rebellious mode. They all watch their boss smirked at them and left them to train himself.

* * *

**-One week later-**

"Tsu-kun, wa-" Nana came in to wake her son up again but saw that the boss had awaken long ago and had already dress in his uniform, looking very dashing. "Tsu-kun, you're all grown up," the mother said proudly. Cielo smiled warmly at her as she return it back with a bright smile. Cielo stood outside of his room and waited. Looking at his watch which flashes '7.40' on it. "Those who does not make it here before '7.45' will have ten hours added to your personal training class."

It always worked like magic. Hurried footsteps could be heard even their rooms are far from their boss' room. Aurora is the first since she is always wakes up at 7 sharp every morning. One by one they gathered, beating the time by a few seconds. Some had hair sticking out everywhere with clothes hanging loosely. Aurora wrapped the group to their limousine. A servant that Aurora hired was already there to drive the limousine. As they make their way to the school, Star fix up the rest of the members' hair and clothes so that it looks more presentable. "So my name is changed to Ozawa Kazuto. And Cloud's one is Ozawa Kyouya. Moon is Masa-"

"Yasushi," Moon corrected. "Argh this is confusing," Cielo groaned. "So Moon is Yasushi, Meteor is Masashi, Snow is Etsuko and Star is Kurami," Cielo started chanting the names over and over again. Cloud interrupted them, "I will only permit you all to call me by Kyouya. Other herbivores is no."

"Then I will just ask them to call you Ozawa-san. You better respond to that or I have them to call you Kyou-chan," Aurora warned. Cloud growled at her but agreed anyways.

Cielo looks at the snow guardian that sitting across him. He had never seen Snow worked with her device this fast before. The sound of the furious sound as if it is going break the laptop into halves any moment. Moon is sitting next to her looking at the screen as well. Cielo got curious and went over. He did not want to disturb the working teen so he sent a message using eyes to Moon, asking what is she doing.

"Mafia High's data," Moon said, his eyes glide to Meteor who had been quiet for a while. "What's wrong?" Moon asked with his gentle voice, knowing that it would annoy Meteor further more. Meteor pushed Moon's shoulder lightly, "you made me forgot that question again!" Meteor hit his head on the cushion trying to remember the question again while Moon is having fun by disturbing. Cielo sweatdropped and did not bother about them. He look at the complicated screen instead of following what is going on, he was awed by how fast Snow is typing and how she can manages the windows without as problems. 'How is she this smart when her personality show the opposite,' Cielo thought that it is very unfair for him, Snow does not need to revise or anything yet she is the smartest in the family. "Cielo, you don't know? She's born with those knowledge," Aurora answered in mocking tone after reading his mind like always. Cielo mentally cursed at Aurora as he know the mind reader will read them. "NOOOO CIELO, YOU'RE NOT ADDING TWENTY HOURS TO MY TRAINING!"

"Shut up omnivore!" one of Cloud's vein finally popped after resisting it for a long time and stood up with tonfa in his grip threatening to bash the next person who talks.

"OI! Cloud don't move!" Star pushed the skylark down to continue fixing his hair.

Cielo stayed silent. Suddenly a question surfaced in his mind. "Wait a second. Aurora, I know you didn't wear your disguise last month during the assassination. Won't Mukuro recognise you?" Aurora smiled and replied, "No. I promise that none of the Vongola brats will not remember any single thing except the fact that they are defeated by Cielo Notturno. I erased their memories and replaced them with blurry images. And for the Arcobalenos, I was wearing eye contacts and a wig so they mostly to recognise me especially with our 'Notte' rings and flames sealed." Cielo hummed delightedly and decided to cut a few hours off Aurora's training as a reward.

The car came to stop. "Decimo and guardians, we have arrive," the servant announced. Aurora walked to him and put her put on his head. "After you park this car in the specified location, you will forget the events that had happened today permanently," light shone on her hand and the person's eyes went dull and looked as if he is being controlled. Meanwhile, Cielo activates his midnight mode, this allows his identify not to be recognise easily and also acts as a disguise for his brown eyes. Unknown to them, many people had gathered around the limousine. When Aurora step out of the vehicle, she was startled by unexpected flashing of cameras. "Holy-!" when cameras were shoved into herfaces. She signal the rest to wait as she try to get some space for them to walk through.

"Whoa," when another camera flashes right in front of her eyes. "People! Don't flash the camera in my eyes," Aurora growled loudly and swung her bag around but they did not listen. "Kyouya! Help me!" Cloud came out from the sunroof. "Herbivores. MOVE or I bite you to death," Cloud glared with his fake red eyes, releasing a huge killer intent. Instantly, the crowd disperse into two straight lines. Aurora high-fived Cloud as he came down. Aurora walked out, letting the rest to come out. "Remember to call by names," Cielo whispered.

"Oh, looks like you can control the paparazzi without any help. Kora!" a male voice said. Cielo recognizes that voice. '_Colonnello!_'

"You're the first to control them. I have high expectations of you all," Colonnello gave them a friendly smile. He looks like he's in his teen age and is wearing the usual attire with Falco nesting in his hair like always. _'You have not change at all,' _Cielo thought as he return the smile and bowed. His guardians followed.

"I'm called Colonnello, one of the teachers here so call me Colonnello-sensei. Kora," Colonello bowed back. "Leave the introductions to later. Now I need to take you all to the principal office," Colonnello runs to the direction of the office without a second thought. Cielo and his guardians had no choice but to run after him. They ran through corridors by corridors and many priceless antique displayed along the walls.

Finally, Colonnello stopped in front of a door. A grand door. "Yuni-hime~ I brought the students," Colonnello chirped, slamming the door open. "Oh! Lal-hime is here too," he teased his fiancée. Lal blushed at the nickname and turned around to hide. "So where are they? Don't tell you left the students without guiding them here again?!" Lal scolded the blonde after seeing that no one is following and tackled him. Just then Meteor enter the room to see the Lal sitting on top of Colonnello. Meteor blinked at the sight. The lovers blinked back. Meteor straightaway closed the door in front of him. "Sorry. Wrong room."

Both Colonnello and Lal got embarrassed. "Wait! Come back! This is a misunderstanding!" both yelled in unison. The door open again, this time is Cielo who walked in. To see the two in kneeling position stretching out their hands to him. Cielo blinked but then smiled innocently, "good morning."

Moon and Cloud entered the room, having a mini conversation. Aurora and Star was giggling about something. Lastly, Meteor and Snow stepped in the room, gossiping. Yuni look at the seven students and greeted, "good morning, welcome to Mafia High which known as Sora Gakuen to the outside world. First of all, I need to tell the rules that you have to follow when you're in school." She fished out a paper from her drawer and passed it to Cielo. Cielo read it while his guardians lean in to look.

* * *

**~School Rules~**

_1\. This school is known as Sora Gakuen in the outside world and Mafia High in the Mafia world. The outside world must not know this is a Mafia to prevent unnecessary commotions._

_2\. All students must arrive at school and be in the class room on time for the first bell. Class starts at 8:25 a.m._

_3\. Students can wear or do anything they want to their appearances but the student still needs to be in school uniform._

_4\. Students are expected to have their required materials and packed._

_5\. When the beginning bell rings, students must immediately return to the classroom and be seated. However, do not run in the hallways and keep an inside voice when entering the classroom._

_6\. Students are not allowed to use violence on school grounds unless in practice rooms, with teacher's permission or for self-defense._

_7\. If a student were to fail their test, they have to stay back every day until they pass the test._

_8\. Students are not allowed to leave the school compound without permission._

_9\. Do not vandalize anything or break any expensive things. (Windows are free to break)_

_10\. Never enter a forbidden area._

* * *

'_Most rules are normal school rules except for a few,_' Cielo noted. Snow noticed the last rule and asked, "where are the forbidden areas?"

"There will be signs there to warn you. And if you were to defy, we will have to take serious measures. Like death penalty," Yuni's voice dropped into a dark one. "Other rules will be mild punishments." Cielo look at the Yuni's pain-filled face and somehow felt guilty for it. Yuni regained her smile and took out more paper. "Here, this the school map and this is the timetables for each of you," Yuni pass the papers to Cielo. Snow groaned when she saw how long school hours is.

"I have one question," Yuni said as she flip through the students' information file. "Are you all from one mom or…" Yuni trailed off.

"Nope. We all are orphans before a kind lady adopted all of us," Meteor answered, his smile stayed elegant but it was strained. Yuni saw the smile and apologised. Cielo took a look at the clock which shows '8.13'.

He suddenly felt his patience went thin. "You teachers have no respect for us, don't you," Cielo mumbled. The teacher heard what he said and was stunned. "And I thought Mafia always has the most information of people, I guess I was wrong," Cielo glared at Yuni hastily.

"We should go soon. No one wants to be late for their first ever class," Cielo smirked at the shocked teachers and left with his bag swung over his shoulder. Aurora chuckled softly at his attitude and followed him out. Moon and Star bowed before leaving while the rest just ran out.

Yuni thought that Kazuto was Sawada but then his attitude destroyed the hope. _'But then he's like a split image of Sawada-kun,'_ Yuni recall the days when she spent with the kind brunet and felt a single hot tear rolled down her cheeks. Colonnello and Lal looked at her, worried.

_'__I miss him.'_

**(A/N: I will be calling them by their names.)**

**-Kazuto's POV-**

We all stopped along a fountain. I pull out the class list and read it out, "Suzume, Kurami and Kyouya is in 3-A… Wait actually all of us are in A so no difference, not going to waste my breath." Suzume applauded at the laziness displayed. Kyouya noticed that I called him without honorifics, "where's your honorifics."

I look up into Kyouya's eyes and smiled innocently, "gomen… Kyou-niichan~"

Kyouya got his tonfas out and was about to bash my head in, I was ready to defend myself but Yasushi stopped him. "Kyouya. Rule 6," the blunette reminded. Kyouya glared but set aside his tonfas nevertheless.

"You guys can explore for a while but go to your class on time. Kura-nee, can you follow me?" I requested. Kurami gave me a nod and stood up. "Meet here later at lunch," I ordered. They scattered different ways. I took a look at the map and point to one of the forbidden areas. Kurami look at me with a strict face and shook her head. "Don't worry, we will be not be going in. I'm not planning to get in trouble on my first day of school," I reasoned. She sighed, most probably because of my stubbornness. Following the map, we started to walk to the place. Admiring how high-tech the buildings are, all the jewels displayed were all priceless kinds. A door stopped our steps, next to it is the sign with the words 'Forbidden Area. No trespassing.' The four words were written big and in red, symbolizing how serious it is.

I gave the silent order to Kurami. I can never get used to how her pupils goes whiter whenever she uses her ability. I waited for her to tell me what's behind the door. I scan the area in the meantime, for all I know, the area behind this door is an outdoor area.

"It's Sawada Tsunayoshi's grave," Kurami said. My eyes upon hearing the nostalgic name again. So they never build a school directly over it after all. "There's still blood there for your information," Kurami provided. I thanked her and told her to go back to her class. I remained at the same spot, in deep thoughts. I wanted to see how tomb looks like, is it nice? Who was the one that did this? I thought that they did not care about me. Those thoughts flood my troubled mind.

My intuition sensed another presence hiding in illusions behind me.

"Who's there?" I said dangerously. "You saw through my illusions," a feminine voice said in awe. A hooded teen, with two distinctive purple upside-down triangle on her cheeks, walked out from a pillar. Mammon. "You are?" I asked, pretending not to know her. "One of the teachers here, Mammon," she replied. "Who are you and why are you here?"

"I'm Ozawa Kazuto, one of the transferred students. I got curious about the forbidden area hence I'm here. I will not do anything that will defy the rules so don't worry," I explained carefully. Mammon did not relax fully and said, "class is about to start so get going." I bowed and proceed to stroll to my new class. I met Etsuko, who is with Masashi and Yasushi, on the way. I told them what is behind the door, I saw their face soften up a little.

"See you later," Etsuko wave to the two as we make our way to our classroom. Etsuko really had a lot to say, we chatted non-stop throughout the walk. I had already planned how I would behave in school. I'm going act as a two-faced student, who act delinquently in front of teachers and then all nice when with students, with hidden hatred directed at Vongola. I wonder what kind of nicknames I will get by displaying this behaviour. Etsuko said that she will act as she does which is being spoiled and cheery. Now that I notice it, why is there no students along the corridors? During the whole walk, we never meet anyone except for a few.

Two students ran past us, shouting at each other. "Shit, this is all your fault! We're going get killed by Sensei!" one yelled. "I forgotten to set the alarm to ten minutes early okay! Stop blaming me, you forgotten too!" the other snapped back. Then the bell rang. The two cursed, "Shit, we're dead."

Two bangs and the two went down on the floor. "Ciaossu," the culprit greeted with signature word as he points his pistol at us. "Rule 2 and 5. Report 8.25am sharp and be seated in your classroom. And never run along the corridors," the hitman repeated the rules. I waved my white handkerchief that I kept in my back pocket to indicate that I do not want to fight. "You two must be the students that just transferred here right? I'm Reborn, the greatest teacher here, call me Reborn-sensei," he pushed his black with a thick yellow strip across fedora up with his gun. I nodded and bowed. I saw Etsuko never bow and just look at the hitman, quickly push her head down. Perhaps with too much force that she went face-planting to the ground. "What was that for?!" Etsuko screeched, her face went all red as she grabbed my collar, choking me in anger.

In my corner of my eyes, I saw Reborn watched us with interest. I grabbed Etsuko's hand asking her to calm down with my warning look. She eventually loosen her grips on my neck and let go. I regained my composure and point at people on the floor, "are they dead or alive?" Reborn glanced at the two 'corpses' on the floor. Without a single care, he shrugged his shoulders and went in the classroom. I scan the two students, only find two round dents on their stomach and two BB pellets next to them too.

People here are weaker than I thought.

The door was pushed open again. "You can come in now," Reborn said as he walk back in to his table. I exchanged looks with Etsuko and went in.

The first step in the classroom was a deafening one. The room was pin-drop silence, as expected of Reborn's class. I continued to walk to teacher's table but Etsuko stayed by the door, staring at Reborn. "Etsuko?" I whispered but it came out loud instead due to the silence.

Etsuko snapped out from her daze and muttered something I did not catch but the number '145'. And I saw Reborn glaring daggers at her for saying it. I tilted my head asking what she said but she missed my action. "Alright class, this two are my new vic- I meant students. Introduce yourselves."

I chuckled at his hidden sadistic comment. "Nice to meet you. I am Ozawa Kazuto. Please be kind to me," when I said the last part, I smiled at Reborn silently telling him that the message is for him. The class started muttering things like I am handsome. Etsuko smiled a cheery smile, "Nice to meet you all. Ozawa Etsuko is my name. I hope to have a blast with you guys." As though the smile was contagious, the class smiled along with her saying that she is cute.

"Oh~ Looks like you two can fit in the class just fine," Reborn commented. "Oh wait, I had forgotten to write your name down on the board," Reborn cursed himself for forgetting the simple things. During this time, I used the time to take a quick scan on my new classmates while Etsuko started talking to the students in the first row. Every single one has their own unique hairstyles and colors but they all are properly wearing their uniform like a good student. But I spotted five tables without anyone seated. "Reborn-sensei, why are six empty seats?" I turned around to ask. Reborn had already wrote finish our names and is already moving two more tables to the back. 'When did he?!" I blinked at how fast he moves. "Ah, four seats is for guardians of Vongola who is coming later and the other two is for the bakas outside," Reborn said as he set the tables up at the back of the classroom. My mouth made an 'o' shape.

Just then my hyper intuition begins bugging me. I stayed still, trying to get a clearer message. I look to the side and saw a glass panel drop to the floor with a crash. 'Now I see,' I thought darkly as I run to the window and slid it open.

"OZAWA KYOUYA! YOU BETTER NOT SKIP LESSON OR I ADD EIGHTEEN HOURS TO YOUR TRAINING!" I growled loudly. I felt everyone got startled behind me and that includes Reborn. There were rustling in the tree before a raven-haired figure fell from the tree with an oof. "Pardon my loudness, a brother of mine is planning to skip class. So excuse me for a moment," I sighed as I jumped out from the window. I landed on the ground professionally and a certain carnivore covered in leaves. "Wao~," Kyouya commented as he get up. "Don't give that crap and get back to class. You can only skip classes when you get into the disciplinary community but until then you will stay put in your classroom," I scolded. I look up to meet with the eyes of Kurami and Suzume. I grabbed the back of his collar and dragged him up the tree and threw him back into his classroom. I exchanged looks with the teacher with braided hair who teaching them. Fong.

"I know you're a teacher with nice personality but do me a favor. Never let that guy skip any classes until I permit him to," I smiled evilly at the thrown human who glared back. Fong simply nodded his head and helped his student up. "Thank you," I smiled him and swing back to my class which is just below.

Only to meet with amused faces. 'Dammit, too much attention on first day!" I mentally cursed myself for putting up such a flashy show. Etsuko is laughing at what had happened while Reborn is smirking at me. And that smirk meant he is up to no good.

"Moving on. In case you don't know, in order to join this class. You have to pass a certain test," Reborn took out two guns underneath the table. Etsuko and I went close to the table, inspecting the gun. "Beretta 90-Two," Etsuko picked up one of them. "It has bullets in it too," she comment. Without warning, she point the gun to a tree I was on just now and pulled the trigger immediately.

"The school management here is bad as hell," Etsuko deadpanned as a figure in the shadows dodged the bullet.

"Etsuko! You bitch!" From the voice, I know that the figure is Masashi. "Woof," Etsuko barked mocking him. "Grrr," Masashi growled back. 'Why do they keep coming to my class?!" I screamed in head as I took the innocent gun that is resting on the table and threw it at the rule offender who caught it. "You. Go back to your class," I felt my anger building up rapidly. Masashi scratch the back of his head and confessed, "Kazu-chan, I have something to say. Yasu-kun is trying out his strength on Skull-sensei's undead body."

A vein finally popped. My eyes were shadowed by my fringe. My knuckles clenched tightly, resisting the urge to blow the whole school up. "Masa-nii, tell him that I will add eighty hours to everyone's training if he doesn't stop," I threatened darkly, my eyes glinted in dark. Masashi gasped and sped off. Silence spread across the classroom. I smiled 'innocently', pretending that nothing has happened. "Sorry for unnecessary commotion," I apologized, bowing a ninety degree bow. Reborn was still smirking but this time a more mischievous one. I felt a shiver went down my spine when I saw it went wider.

"You two pass the test for now, you can sit down now," Reborn instructed. I choose the window seat while Etsuko sit beside me. "By the way, have you chosen which division to go?"

"What division?" I asked. Reborn heaved a sigh and wrote things down within seconds. Using a pointer, he point the stick to the word 'Divisions'.

"Divisions are compulsory classes that every students have enroll in. Those class happens every day after lunch till the end of school. There are six divisions," Reborn tap the pointer on the seven boxes that branched out from word. They named by the basics you should have by now in mafia which is combating, escaping, deceiving, hacking, defending and shooting. But if you have to make your choice carefully as the division will stick with you throughout your years in this school if you survive. There will be specially prepared trials for you and your siblings. Because your family had caught all of your teachers' attentions," he explained and sent another evil grin at me at the last part.

"So have you decided?" Reborn asked as he take out a paper and a pen. Etsuko's hand shot up almost instantly. "I want go for the hacking division. Hacking is one of my specialty after all," Etsuko informed. I hummed ignoring the question.

"What about you Kazuto?"

"Hmmmmmmmm," I closed my eyes, pretending to be in deep thoughts. "I don't know," I admitted cheerfully. Reborn kept silent. I know him for a long time, he is definitely putting me in his class which should be the shooting division. Call me greedy, I actually wants to be in all of the divisions to be honest and I had feeling that I will if I do this. He was going to talk but I cut him off. "But I have idea. The next person who enters that door, I will enroll in his or hers division," I suggested as I smiled at his irritated face, not so pleased that I interrupted him. My mouth mutter the word 'revenge'. That's right, revenge for always cutting me off since middle school. He looked back at me with clueless stare, unsure about why I mouthed that word to him.

"Fine. It's most probably will be some other teacher," Reborn exhaled a disappointed sigh. My intuition told me that Federico will come in. A Cheshire smile surfaced on my face.

"I don't think that it's a teacher though."

As I predicted, the door banged open and Federico, with his fox wrapped around his neck, strolled in leisurely. Reborn blinked in surprised and smiled at them, "welcome back, Federico-nii."

My eyes widened. Reborn smiled at him and he did not call him any insulting nicknames instead he called him brother. My hand tugged on the cloth that is over my heart. It feels heavy. All of them did not care about me after all. My vision started to cloud from both anger and sadness. "I really want to **kill** him," I muttered sinisterly under my breath, making sure that no one heard me. I quickly vent my anger on my bag by gripping on fabric hard, tearing part of it. I turned back to the front, keeping my smile up. I saw Etsuko cast a worried look at me but I shrugged it off with reassuring smile.

"Federico-nii. The new transfer student, Ozawa Kazuto, will be joining your special division. So you not better come whining at me about being alone anymore," Reborn informed, a pathetic smile pasted on his face. A real pathetic one. Federico turned to look at me and gave his genuine smile. "Finally a buddy!"

"What division is it anyways?" I asked.

"A special one. All division combined with special flying division," he replied like it's no deal. My ears pricked up when I heard flying. So he can use his flames to fly around after all. Reborn scanned Federico head to toe, "oh? You don't get hurt from your mission? As expected. Where's the other three?"

"They are coming later. They really did a good job during the mission, you should really praise them for once."

"No way."

"Like always, you're always so stubborn. Can't you be honest just for a day?"

The two continued to quarrel while the class just watched like it is a normal occurrence. Some were even squealing about how cute they two are together.

I just stared blankly at the two.

**'…'**

* * *

**-Lunch Break- 12:35 p.m.**

The bell rang, signalling the end of the first part of the day. I paid my fully attention throughout the whole lesson while Etsuko were fidgeting around and often being asked to answer questions by Reborn.

"Let's go Etsuko," I called the zoned out from boredom Etsuko. She stood up straight like how a robot would and saluted sub-consciously, "Yes, Kazuto-sama." I chuckled at how serious her boredom can get. "Cut it out," I patted her shoulders. Etsuko bursts into streams of laughter after she realized it. "I was so bored to the point that I slept with my eyes open and I dreamt about being a robot," she stuck her tongue foolishly. "The one who reach the meeting point first is the boss for the day," Etsuko raced off immediately after finishing her sentence.

"Oya, did she really think that she can beat," I said. "I guess she don't really see the result of endless training," I shuffled my feet and let my sky flames propel my whole body in the air. I went not even half my speed and still reach there faster.

"Unfair! You used your flames, obviously you get here faster," Etsuko complained, pointing an accusing finger at me. I don't look up and said in a matter-of-fact tone, "you did not say that I cannot use my flames and you're the one who raced off without saying start."

"Oh! You two are here already," Kurami's voice called from a distance, waving a bag of food. "I got our lunch."

Behind her is Suzume teasing Kyouya for what happened hours ago. Masashi and Yasushi join us minutes later.

"Here's your favourite food, Streak burger," Kurami pass the round bun to Kyouya. He took the bun and unwrapped the annoying plastic before biting into the soft bread. I took a sandwich from the bag. I was about to bite into my bread before the intercom sung.

"Mic test. Can the seven transferred students report to the Principal after your lunch. And all the other students who are not involved, today will have division classes so stay in homerooms. Substitute teachers will be teaching," Yuni's voice said smoothly, "we have important things to discuss with the seven of you." The intercom sung again, signalling the end of the announcement. I wonder if they called us for, perhaps to discuss about the division and trial stuff. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind and bit into my sandwich. Yum… Tuna.

* * *

~Chit-chat corner with the characters~

_Authoress/__Amaya: Cut~ Today's recording is so much fun~_

_Snow/Etsuko: *Sarcastically* Kazuto is so not out of character at all._

_Authoress/Amaya: Ehh? But I warned everyone that there will extreme OOC already._

_Cielo/Kazuto: *Still in character mode* This is tiring and boring, I'm going home._

_Authoress/Amaya: Heck! He is too out of chara! What have I done to him! *cries*_

_Star/Kurami: You even increased his height by 28cm! Is that even possible?_

_Authoress/Amaya: There is something called puberty._

_Meteor/Masashi: Puberty must had hit him hard._

_Authoress/Amaya: Meanwhile someone(me) is stuck with 147cm height._

_Moon/Yasushi: Quiet._

_Authoress/Amaya: Uwah! Scary!_

_Snow/Etsuko: Yasu-niichan is sulking about Kazuto being taller than him._

**_Argument_****_ breaks out._**

_Authoress/Amaya: *Sigh* Where's Suzume when I need her here?_

* * *

**A/N: I'm so glad that I have 6 review in one week. Please continue reviewing~ It really hype me up when I see a review. So many voted for 2718 so I might as well add some scene in the next chapter (Sorry not in this chapter). And also 27R will not have a good starting. No love goes all smoothly. There will be badassery in the chapter so look out! R&amp;R like always!**

* * *

_**Word count: 6969 (Kufufu)**_


	6. Chapter 04 part 2: First day ends

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 4 part 2: First day ends**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and extreme OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruin, please turn back. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. And I wish I could own my school so that I can shut it down forever.**

**Just A Little Reminder Here:**

**Cielo – Kazuto**

**Cloud – Kyouya**

**Aurora – Suzume**

**Star – Kurami**

**Snow – Etsuko**

**Meteor – Masashi**

**Moon – Yasushi**

* * *

**-At The Principal Room-**

Reborn close the grand door with a click. Seeing the other seven ex-arcobalenos has gathered, he tipped his fedora down and smirked.

"Looks like we have some interesting students this year," he remarked. Skull shivered at the flashback when the newcomer punched him with a great amount of strength. "Reborn-senpai, who the heck are they? How dare they do such violence to ore-sama?" he complained.

"It's because you asked them to give you their best punch. Kora," Colonnello said. Mammon look up from her money, "I only met one of them and he saw through my illusions." That made everyone look at her with wide eyes.

"Who saw through your illusion?" Fong asked calmly. "Hmm, the one with mysteriously gravity-defying brown hair and dark blue eyes," Mammon took out another batch of money and started to count again. "That's Ozawa Kazuto, he caught my interest too," Reborn confessed, even wider eyes were directed to him. It is rare for someone to catch Reborn's attention, more like it never happened after a certain brunet's death. That guy had closed his heart completely after that tragedy.

"By the way, have you thought that Ozawa Kyouya bears some resemblances with the ex-cloud guardian? Same name, almost same features and he scared the paparazzi off by saying that he bite them to death," Colonnello questioned. Fong, Lal and Yuni who had meet the aggressive student thought for a while and nodded their heads. "But there is something different about his aura, something that makes him different from the ex-guardian. And he also was overpowered by Kazuto, he literally got thrown into the classroom by Kazuto. I don't remember the former guardian is the kind to be pushed around," Fong remembers the scene and it will always be etched in his mind. It is not something you will see every day after all. Verde who knew nothing about this, grumbled, "I haven't meet any of them."

"Oh Verde, Ozawa Etsuko said that she's going to be taking the hacking division which is yours and also said that hacking is her speciality," Reborn supplied. "She solved one of my hardest mathematic question within seconds too. I think she got a really big potential in hacking."

Verde wonder how hard was Reborn's question, for someone to crack the answer within the seconds will be impossible. After all, Reborn always gives hard questions that even Verde, himself have a hard time to solve. "Which question was that?"

"The one that I tested you yesterday."

"What?! I took an hour to solve that!" Verde shouted in surprise. Reborn nodded, "that's why I said that she got great potential. But her personality says otherwise though."

"Ouji-sama, I assumed Kazuto was Sawada-san for a moment, but his personality was bad," Yuni finally talked after being quiet, Colonnello and Lal agreed and said something about him being rude. Reborn bit his lips after hearing the brunet name. "What do you mean by rude? He was rather attentive during lessons. And Kazuto is much taller too."

"He glared at Yuni and spoke bad about us right in our faces," Lal folded her arms, pissed off.

Reborn narrowed his eyes, "glared at Yuni?"

Yuni shook her head, "it's my fault, I was not sensitive then, I asked about their family background and he probably did not like it." Her eyes held great guilt. The other was about to comfort their boss but a low voice mysteriously rang in their heads.

"That's right, I do not like that question a single bit." A knock and the door opened slowly, the seven students walked in.

"We thought that you might need us urgently, so we come in early," Suzume twirled her braids around her fingers. Kazuto chuckled and gave them a cunning look, "sensei, it's not polite to talk things behind someone's back. I was behind the door for quite some time actually."

Reborn gritted his teeth, '_how could I not noticed them behind the door._'

The fedora-wearing teacher gave the other teachers a look and got a nod back. "Kazuto, you remember that I said we prepared special trials for you right?" Kazuto responded with a 'yes'. Reborn continued, "We are going to use the next three hours and twenty minutes for it. Follow me."

Kazuto and the rest obediently followed them to a room with sign stating 'training room'. It was designed the same way as the future one. _'If it is really designed the same way as the future ones, it might be a bit too weak to handle my flames,_' Kazuto thought as he went up to one of the walls. Reborn sent him a questioning look. "Let me get use to my flames for moment. It had been a long time since I used it," Kazuto explained as he point his palm at the wall. "Etsuko, check my Fiamma Volts that I'm going to output."

Etsuko took her laptop out of nowhere and sat on the ground. She log in the device and gave a thumb up signalling that she is ready to go. Concentrating the flames into my palm, "X-Laser."

A beam of orange sky flame shot from my palm and hit the wall. X-Laser is a less damage dealing move than X-Burner but it does not need soft flames to support it and also melt things in seconds. Best time out of all, I do not need to wear gloves.

Just as predicted, the wall started to soften and drip down. I immediately stop the attack and sighed, "How much is FV?"

"720,000 FV," Etsuko said. Kazuto was sure that he did not output that much voltage. Kurami look at the monitor then to brunet, "from what I saw, you have concentrated more sky flames than you always do."

"I did?! But I felt the same as ever though?"

"Look at your sleeve," Kurami said. Kazuto took a look at his sleeve and found it burnt. Kyouya sighed, "Omnivore, you really need to control your flames." Kazuto snorted and replied, "Like I want to hear it from a carnivore who fell from a tree just from words." The two begun growling at each other, throwing insults at each other.

Both of them jumped back, going into their fighting stance. Masashi was fast to stop them.

"Wo wo you two chill out," Masashi pat the two on the shoulders. But Kyouya did not listen and charge at him with his tonfas. This time, Yasushi stopped the tonfas with his bare hands. "Kyouya," Yasushi warned, Kyouya glared at the blunette but slotted back his tonfas. Masashi sighed heavily, "Only Kazu-chan and Yasu-kun can stop Kyou-chan after all."

"Chan?" Kyouya send a glare to the red-hair. Masashi started whistling, dodging the question.

The eight teacher look at them with interest, unable to comprehend what just happened as it had occurred so fast.

Suzume was the only one who did not do anything but observe the ex-arcobalenos. "So… Are you going to start the trial?" Suzume finally asked. Reborn stared at Suzume, finding her strangely familiar but he pushed those thoughts away. "Since your flames will most likely melt the whole room, we move to safer one which is behind that door," Reborn walked to the door and scan his card over the sensor and walked into the room.

"It's gold!" Etsuko exclaimed as she press herself onto the gold walls.

'Smart,' Kazuto thought. 'Gold melts at the temperature of one thousand and sixty-four degrees which is quintuple more my condensed flame's temperature.'

"Oh right, I forgotten to tell you guys that I have already planned your divisions," Kazuto remembered. The six other guardians swept their heads to him and rushed to him asking what is theirs. Kazuto turned to look at Reborn, "here's the list." He smoothly throw the paper to Reborn. The paper safely lands in the hitman's hands. He gave the paper a quick scan. "Kazuto, you will be taking a separate trial which scheduled as the last one. Alright the first trial. Colonnello and Lal, you two are going to test Yasushi for the Combat division. I will be the judge," Reborn announced. "Here's the rule, you see the badge on Colonnello's bandana. You have to take it from him within ten minutes."

'I had already done this before,' Kazuto thought dully. But he thought too soon.

"And also, you must also take off Lal's visor. If your items are taken off or fall off, you cannot participate in the battle anymore I'll be the judge, that's all." Reborn continued.

'_2v1 huh._' Kazuto send a silent message to Yasushi telling him that he has to be careful. Yasushi gave me a nod. "Do not underestimate them, Yasu-nii," he warned the blunette.

"Trial start!"

Kazuto smirked. Reborn saw it and asked, "What are you smirking about?"

"You did one mistake to make Yasu-nii battle a girl," he replied, watching Yasushi go to his fighting stance. Reborn narrowed his eyes, "what do you mean by that?" the brunet chuckled lightly.

"He does not care whether she is a woman or what, he always makes sure that his prey does not escape his hands," Kazuto explained. "Alright let's go Colonnello," Lal dashed forward with her hand clenched into a fist. "Ah. Another mistake," he stated. Yasushi dodged the punch and grabbed the fist in split second. He threw Lal onto the ground without a second thought. The impact made her visor fall out. "One down," he muttered. Lal was shocked by how fast she was taken down and the strength she just experienced. Colonnello narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Kora! This is not how you treat a woman." Yasushi merely look at him with his long eyelashes covering the deep blue eyes that seems to be enchanting the blond. Colonnello was slightly flustered when he noticed what he was thinking.

"Yasu-nii might look somewhat like feminine because of his eyes and hairstyle. But he has the greatest strength in our family. This is why we should never judge someone by their appearance," Kazuto said as he fiddle with the rings on his fingers. 'Hmm…I wonder if my trial will involve fighting. I only have six A-rank and four B-rank rings right now. I wonder what happens if one of us fails though that will never happen. What's for dinner anyways,' Kazuto's mind wandered off topic.

Meanwhile Yasushi is just playing around with Colonnello after Lal is out. He deflected every moves that he received from the combat master. The recoil was strong yet he did not move an inch from his position, his expression stayed blank. "Tch! Maximum Burst!" Colonnello finally had his rifle out and shot a powerful surge of rain flames in mid-air with the help of his bird. Yasushi did not faze and took out a white metal pole. The rain flames hit Yasushi creating an explosion. "The attack hit that Yasushi directly!" Skull shouted. "Wrong, it did not hit," Colonnello narrowed his eyes, trying to see what is happening in the smoke.

"Guard is down," Yasushi simply stated, he suddenly appeared behind Colonnello with his white scythe in hands. "What?!" Colonnello was not able to dodge the slash from the scythe and got his bandana cut into half. But the badge did not fall off the bandana. Both participants saw it and reach out to grab it but none of them caught it. The item continued to float down slowly.

"Falco! Drop me down," Colonnello commanded, his bird that is holding onto his shoulders release its grips. He was sure that he is going to get the bandana back first but he was wrong. Moon was already holding onto the badge and said monotonously, "Get."

"EH WHAT?!" Colonnello went diving onto the gold floor face first. "How you get here first?" he demanded for an answer, his face red from hitting the floor. As if on cue, a sound of metal hitting the solid gold ground changed his attention to it. A white scythe. "Now I see, you used your weapon as jump pad and it propelled you down so that you will get down faster than normal falling speed. That's a smart move, kora!" Colonnello gave Yasushi a big smile, even Lal gave him an approving nod. But Yasushi did not react much and remained emotionless. "Sorry sensei, Yasu-niichan is never a person has much expression. So pardon him," Etsuko jumped onto the shoulders of Yasushi and started teasing the guy.

"First trial, the test of combat ability, clear," Colonnello announced. Reborn followed the cue and continued, "Next will be test of deceiving… Kurami will test by Mammon for this trial."

"By the way Kurami, on the data it stated that you have sun flames but why are you placed in this division?"

"I'm in the deceiving division? I cannot create illusions but I can see through them. Kazu-chan must have place me on that division because my exceptional keen sight," Kurami spoke in motherly manner. "Kazu-chan can be such an organized and observant person sometimes," she complimented Kazuto just like a mother complimenting her child. She then took out two similar poles like Yasushi's except it is yellow in colour. "So what's the trial about?"

"Fi-"

"If it is about finding Mammon-sensei then there's no need to test her," Kazuto cut in Reborn's speech. Reborn was unpleased with interruption. "Why is that so?" Reborn asked.

Kazuto look at the blonde and signal her to reveal the truth. Kurami smiled apologetically and right after, her pupils went lighter than before and it startled the teachers. She gently threw one of her pole to a corner of the room. The pole landed softly on something.

"I was right after all," Mammon's voice filled the room. The Mammon beside Skull disappeared, the real one then materialised from her illusions. "Your family is really special."

"I was planning to test you with five levels but I guess I will just jump to level five since you cleared level four already," Mammon said as she duplicate into hundreds of herself. "This is!" Kazuto exclaimed, it was the first ever time ever time he got shocked after he stepped into the school. He could hardly tell which one is the real Mammon. Each clone has equal mist flames distributed evenly making it hard to distinct. However Kurami stayed calm. "This is easy too," she commented as she dashed off.

Mammon left out a surprised squeak when axe came dangerously close to her throat. "I told you I have a keen eyesight," Kurami reminded as she pull her weapon away from the trembling figure. "You know if you're going wear a necklace, you display it instead of hiding it," Kurami slip her hand through the hood and felt for the necklace. Pulling a pacifier out. "My pacifier!" Mammon snatch her precious item back.

"That pacifier!" Kazuto pretended to be surprised. "Doesn't that belongs to the Acrobalenos?" Kazuto ran to take a look at pacifier. _'This is… different from what Reborn showed me last year.'_

"How did you know my pacifier was there?!" Mammon demanded, panicking.

Kurami giggled as she points to her whitened eyes. "Look carefully into my eyes," she informed. The mist ex-arcobaleno did what she said and got a shock. In her pupils were reflections. Reflections of the looker's skulls. "X-ray eyes is they are called. It was injected into my eyes when I was little for an experiment," Kurami said smiling a composed grin. "People call it a curse but I call it a blessing, it had helped through many problems. And I'm really grateful of it."

The teachers were surprised by the dazzling smile that the student is showing. It was almost like a star shining no matter what happens. But Mammon still did not get it and asked, "but how are able to distinguish which one of illusion is me?"

"My sight not allows to me to see through solid things but also things that are not visible to the naked eyes. Such as Deathperation Flames, they become visible to me. Even if it is distribute evenly, there will be some excessive hard flames flowing out of the user, hence making it easy for me to find you," Kurami explained carefully. Mammon understood what she was saying, and announced.

"Second trial, test of deceiving, cleared."

Reborn eyed his student with cautious, "We will discuss about the pacifier later, we have more important things on our hands." Kazuto gave him a curt nod much to his annoyance.

"Next will be the trial of hacking. Verde will be testing Etsuko for this trial."

Verde walked up, next to Reborn. Both of them glared at each other. "You better not drag your student into one of experiments," Reborn warned. Verde did not spare the hitman a glance and said, "This is my trial and I do whatever I want." A glaring competition break out.

Etsuko tap on her computer's screen impatiently, "Mo~ when are you going to stop quarrelling like some spoiled brats."

"Looks who's talking."

"You're the one who is a spoiled brat."

"Who's the true spoiled brat here?"

"Hn. Spoiled herbivore."

"Etsuko, I don't want to hear that from you."

The family except for Yasushi commented in unison. Etsuko pouted, "You all really suck."

"…Moving on," Verde took a box out and pressed a button on it. The box begun to unfold into a bigger box with a door. "This is my portable lab to do experiments," Verde explained as he opened the door into the box.

He sat down on his comfy chair and in front of him was large monitor surrounded by smaller monitors. "Here's the conditions to pass this test. You must hack the Alice Gakuen's data, intercept my experiments from completing and finish this mathematics question in your shortest time," Verde glanced at Reborn and took out a crashed paper. Reborn tensed when he saw the question though he hid it well. "Verde," he warned. "That's a question that you, yourself, can't even solve and you're expecting her to solve it?"

Etsuko scan the question with curiosity and grinned, "Looks like a hard question. Let me try!" With that, she snatched the paper out of Verde's hand. Kazuto was interested about the question too and peered over her shoulders to take a peek at the question that even the great scientist, Verde, failed to solve.

"Verde-sensei, I recommend that you backup all your files in your thumb drive," Kazuto advised. Verde raised an eyebrow at the advice. "She will delete all your files and shut your computer down completely if you don't." Etsuko giggled and swung her whole body side to side like a kid would. Verde gave her an unbelievable look but took the advice anyways. Etsuko look at thumb drive with sly look. Kazuto noticed it and scowled.

"I swear to god. Etsuko, if the files inside that thumb drive are deleted… I'm going double your current training hours."

Etsuko pouted and rolled on the floor saying that it is not fun.

Verde looked blankly at his supposed-student and sighed. "Reborn, do the countdown," Verde said in a rather demanding way. Reborn tch'ed but went along, "Trial starts!"

The two geniuses went into their serious mode. They were stunned by how fast Verde was clicking on his mouse and concentrating on the five monitors in front of him all at once. But. What surprised them even more was Etsuko. On her screen was hundreds of tabs and the clicks on her mouse was faster than Verde's. They could hardly see what is going on the screen especially when the windows kept closing and opening. They never thought that the most immature one out of the rest was the smartest among them.

"Hacking process 50%... 60%... Tch, slow," Etsuko muttered showing annoyance and switches to another window. "Ver-sensei," she called, Verde grunted and answered with irritated 'what' without looking back.

"Say goodbye to your experiment."

"Eh?"

She pressed the 'enter' button and all of Verde's monitors blacked out. After a moment of silence, the middle screen lit up with the text saying, 'all data had been erased.'

Verde immediately let out a string of curses and bang his fist on his keyboard.

"Finally!" Etsuko hummed in delight, "all these useful data are mine~" On her screen are information from Alice Academy. The data ranged from students' personal profile to the school's dark secrets. "Neat~"

"What is left is this question," Etsuko threw herself onto the ground with paper in her hands. Verde looks over from his chair, trying to solve the question. But he could not help it that Etsuko was doing it without scribing any notes except for workings.

"Done."

Verde was stunned. Kazuto was smirking.

"Four minutes and thirty seconds exactly," Etsuko stated, her cobalt blue eyes was still serious as if she is not happy with the current result. "I could have gotten a better record." Everyone looked at her with disbelief.

"W-Wait a second… We still don't know whether your answer is correct or not," Verde shuttered due to the shock. Reborn took hold of the question paper and look through it.

"…It's correct," Reborn was amused. Truly amused. That question was one of his self-made questions that even Verde cannot solve without using an hour or so. And yet, the new student solved it within minutes without breaking a single sweat. Verde was beyond shocked, he snatched the poor paper. "I don't know there is such method?! Is this a fluke or something?" Verde's voice was trembling. Reborn shook his head. "B-b-b-b-b-but!"

Kazuto snickered, "you should not judge someone by their outer personality either, Verde-sensei."

"Doesn't this mean that Etsuko is smarter than Verde?" Fong commented, helping the scientist up. Verde took it as insult and glared at his supposed helper who looked back with smile.

"Grr… Third trial, test of hacking, cleared," Verde announced with slight protest. Fong stepped forward and breathed out. He exchanged nods with Reborn.

"Next trial will the test of escaping. Fong will be testing Masashi for this."

Masashi smiled elegantly at Fong and got a warm smile back. "Fong, I'm trust the test to you," Reborn informed as he step back. Fong clapped his sleeved hands together, "Mammon. Would you please?"

Mammon snorted but complied. Releasing a great amount of mist flames, blocks started appearing everywhere, both mid-air and along the walls. An invisible area was formed around the non-participants to prevent interruptions. Fong leapt onto one of the blocks floating in mid-air.

"The rules are simple. You have catch me within ten minutes but at the same time you have escape the colliding blocks," Fong instructed. On cue, the blocks started to move around. Fong leapt from the block to another before the block that he was previously standing on collided with the wall and exploded. "And also you must never let your feet touch the ground if it did, you will be disqualified."

Masashi whistled as he witness another collision which led to big explosion. He smoothly jump onto one block and signalled that he is ready to take on the challenge.

"Trial start!"

Masashi jumped from one block to another with both smoothness and speed. Fong found it impressive that he was able to predict whether the blocks are going to crash or not. Soon Masashi quickly reach where Fong is. He knew that it is way too easy and stopped. As he predicted the block that Fong was standing collide with one behind, hidden from his view.

"Good job on noticing it," Fong complimented as he gracefully leapt to next block. "Let's go up two levels."

There was a jerk in all the blocks and all of them went haywire. It starts to switch directions as well as self-destruction too. Masashi escaped from one of the self-destructing blocks while Fong calmly analyse all the blocks.

The onlookers watch in awe as the two jump around gracefully. Masashi was doing random acrobatics while Fong looks like he is dancing gracefully with his light steps.

"That was close," Masashi laughed with a carefree smile as he flipped backwards to avoid another self-destructing block.

Kazuto sighed behind the invisible wall when he saw how unserious Masashi is. Kurami looked the fooling and scowled, "Masa-kun~ If you continue to be this slow, we are going to name you as the slowest in our family~" Kurami smirked evilly at her brother.

Masashi heard her and glared down with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"…"

"…"

***BOOM***

Masashi took it as his cue and dashed forward reaching the unsuspecting teacher within seconds. But before he could reach him, the last block shifted its direction suddenly causing the red-hair to lose his balance. Using pure instinct, he side-flipped to the block beside with ease.

"That was way too close!"

"That was a nice move," Fong praised but his face got serious, "You only have four more minutes left to catch me."

"There is no need to warn me when I have already caught you," a murderous voice echoed in room. Masashi suddenly disappeared from sight. And a hand grabbed Fong's wrist. "Caaaaught you~" Masashi winked at the shocked teacher.

"Oh~ we two have petite wrists," Masashi randomly noted as he raised Fong's hand to examine it. Fong gently pulled back his hand and smiled kindly. The barrier was gone. Masashi flipped down professionally.

Fong was uncertain about the sudden sneak up just now and voiced it out, "Masashi-kun, how did you managed to get to me within that second? You disappeared."

Masashi thought for a moment and simply replied, "It's because my position is getting provoked by someone." Masashi eyed Kurami with disfavour in which she snorted rudely back. Kazuto sighed once again and explained for them, "Like how Yasushi is our strongest member, Masashi is our most agile member out of us. What you technically saw is him in his full speed."

"F-Full speed?!" Skull shattered out loud. Fong smiled with appreciation, "Now I see. This explains his speed. I will not ask anymore."

"Forth trial, test of escaping, cleared," Fong bowed and stepped back.

Skull walked up with arrogant face but it did not last for long when Reborn hit him right in the back of the head. Kazuto and the others watch in amusement as Skull tried to defy the obviously stronger one.

"A lackey should act like a lackey," Reborn stated with cool expression on. "Next is the test of defending. This useless lackey will be testing Suzume…"

Reborn cut off suddenly. _'This name sounds so familiar…'_

"What's wrong?" a hand was placed over his forehead, catching him completely off guard. Suzume's purple iris looked softly into the hitman's eyes. The other teacher gasped for her safety. "There isn't a fever," she pretended to be innocent and placed her other hand on her forehead to measure the temperature. Reborn narrowed his eyes, noticing the fake act. Then suddenly, Suzume's expression became unreadable and mouthed, 'you will forget everything about me last year from now onwards.'

Reborn's eyes became dull but lit up the next moment. "Sorry, where was I? Oh right. Lackey! Get your ass in front!"

Skull looked back at the abuser in confusion but went on when he receive glare. "I-I will be testing your defence…"

"How am I supposed to test her again?"

"…"

"…"

"DIE!" Reborn kicked poor Skull again. He growled, warning him that he is not in a good mood. Lal groaned and walk to the switches near the door. She flicked one of the purple switches.

The room jerked before the small squares open up on the walls. Cannons was moved into place. Yuni moved the non-participants to the safe area again. Suzume smiled as she saw three gun-users stationed along the wall.

"In order to pass this test, you must avoid or defend all the projectiles that will fired at you and Skull," the three teachers took their rifles out. "You have to survive for three minutes. More than five projectiles hits and you're out. Even if it is just a slight touch, it is still counted."

Kazuto noticed Reborn loading bullets into his gun. "Reborn-sensei, you're going to take part?"

"Yup," Reborn said happily. Kazuto let out a surprised squeak when the gun went off without warning. "Draaat…" Kazuto grunted, messaging his head to hide his embarrassment. Reborn smirked annoying the brunet further. Suzume giggled at the two's interactions.

"This test is whole different level from the other trials. Main reason is because defence is an important skill that everyone needs. And if you take this division, it requires skills," Lal reminded. Suzume smiled at her, "I will keep that in mind." What they did not notice was a sad frown that appeared on Lal's face for a second.

Skull groaned as he picked himself up after laying on the ground lazily. "Why am I in the test too? Do you know who am I? I am the Skull that hated by Grim Reaper himself!" he proclaimed loudly.

"The point is that you can feel the pain," the two male gunners deadpanned in unison. Kazuto sweatdropped at the two sadist. "Suzume, don't get yourself killed just because you were fooling around."

"…"

Suzume kept quiet as she scan the room. _'No blind spot at all.' _All the cannons were lined up nicely inside the wall with just one centimetre of the muzzle sticking out of the wall. She jumped a bit to loosen up her muscles.

"Are you ready?

Suzume nodded, unfazed that Colonnello already have his rifles pointing at her.

"Trial start!"

All the cannons shot at a different time. It is easy to evade the hits. But. Suzume stood still, letting four missile grazed past her. Lal was shocked by it and quickly shouted, "what are you doing?! One more hit and you're out!"

Kazuto and the rest merely watched knowing that she is doing it on purpose.

"Suzu-neechan, you want some music don't you," Etsuko said monotonously. Without waiting for a reply, she blasted the music through the speakers she bought with her laptop.

Suzume smirked as small missiles speed towards her. She closed her eyes letting the music overtake her. Skull panicked thinking that she is going to be a goner but he was wrong. With a small smile on her face, Suzume gracefully swirled around missiles like it is nothing.

Reborn signalled the other two to start shooting. Some bullets and missiles hit Skull but had no effect because of his undead body, he was just rolling around because of the pain while Suzume is just dancing around not allowing a thing to touch her.

"Wow. Skull-sensei looks like an idiot right now," Masashi commented. The rest agreed making the helmet-wearing teacher pop a vein but he gave up and went into the safe area.

"I'm surprised. Suzume-san is truly amazing," Yuni was in awe at how beautifully Suzume is moving. "Such charming movements," Fong complimented. "Even I myself cannot move with such precision and grace at the same time."

Kazuto smiled proudly, "Suzu-nee is our family's best fighter. Not better than me, of course."

"I heard that, Kazu," Suzume's voice came out melodic and it swayed the brunet. But the darkness behind the sweet voice made Kazuto flinched.

With one minute left, Reborn went on to the next level and took out two guns. "Good job for now. But this is only avoiding bullets," Reborn jumped over the barrel protecting them from the projectiles.

"If I land a direct hit on you. You're out," Reborn's eyes glowered as he threw one of his gun. The thrown gun spun in an impossible speed, heading towards the still dancing Suzume. A hand flawlessly caught it and fired it almost instantly even before it was in proper handing.

The bullet stopped an incoming missile opposite. Reborn gave an approving nod at the speed.

"Leon," Reborn gave a silent command. The green chameleon flicked its tongue once and changed into a gun.

"CZ75 1ST model…" Etsuko mumbled as she keys things into her computer.

Reborn paid no attention and shoot three bullets in a row. Suzume halted. With a tap to the ground, she threw the gun towards the bullets and evaded a bullet which slipped past the gun.

***BOOM***

The gun exploded when it collided with the two bullets and a few missiles. Reborn continued shooting with the assist of Colonnello and Lal. Suzume swirled around recklessly. Kazuto saw Reborn's hidden smirk and clicked his tongue.

"She is being careless again."

Reborn gave a look to the other gunners then to a frowning Fong. Suzume did not notice the signal and continued to avoid the projectiles.

***Tap***

Reborn's pointed shoes produced a loud tap as he dashed to an empty side.

"This is final stage," Yuni stated with hints of sadness in it. Kazuto detected it and asked, "What are you hiding?" Yuni flinched at the sudden question and shuttered something inaudible. The brunet sent her a murderous glare, telling her say it properly. The teacher was scared and trembling because of the killer intent that had swept across her.

"Nobody had survive this test before, I'm sorry," Yuni blurted out of fear, crying. Eyes widened at the statement. But it was too late. The teachers are already in position. Even Mammon had made the safe room into a soundproof one. Fong flicked the switch off making all the cannon stop shooting and withdraw into the walls. He then proceed to flick another one on. The room jerked before sixteen machine guns was set up, four on each side. Kazuto knew where this is going but he just stood at his position. Kurami just stared intensely at the guns. Etsuko is still concentrating on her computer despite knowing what is happening with Yasushi leaning on her unfazed too. Kyouya just smirked liking what is happening instead. Masashi is just humming softly, relaxed about the situation.

"So not going to help her? Or at least try?" Verde asked, his tone was thick with interest and slight disgust at the same time. They ignored him. Kazuto folded his arms.

"She does not need help."

Reborn look at the Suzume who just stood in the middle with nothing to defend herself. He have his two guns in both hand, aiming at the lone target. He release the safety pin to signal the countdown. He breathe out and mentally countdown from three in silence.

_Zero._

Everyone widened their eyes. Right in front of them was a crossfire. The machine gun fired without wasting a second within each bullet. The teachers had their guns set as automatic, shooting non-stop.

Colonnello and Lal gritted their teeth as they fired almost mercilessly. Reborn remained stone-faced. Yuni gaped at the scene with a traumatized expression. Fong's frown deepened when he could hear cracking of floors and all the firing of guns. Verde adverted his eyes away from blinding light. Skull simply cowered under his hands.

The crossfire lasted for a full ten second and it quiets down. Fon flicked the switch off, making rifles go back to their original place. The unfortunate spot was gunned down into charred mess and fogged with smoke. Etsuko finally stood up and scanned the area, muttering with an amused face, "Wow… The gold had melt." Masashi skipped out of the safe room.

"But where is Suzu-nee?"

"Probably gunned down into ashes," Kyouya said in a sadistic tone. Kazuto laughed at his remark, shocking the teachers.

Lal narrowed her eyes, "What's so funny?" Kazuto sent him a smirk.

"There's no way that she is dying."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at that. Kazuto sighed with a smile. "Stop fooling around, Suzume," he went to the charred area and raised his leg preparing for a kick. The kick was fast, it whizzed through the air and came in contact with something metallic.

"Ah. You noticed?" Suzume's voice said, followed by a sweet-sounding giggle. Kazuto snorted in response and gave the invisible thing another kick. Mist covered the area and the two big blades came into view.

"For god's sake, stop damaging them," Suzume stepped out from the middle of blades, unharmed. "E-e-e-e-e-eh?! How did you?" Skull shuttered. Suzume caressed the shining blades proudly, "Using weapons duh~"

"Tch. She's alive," Kyouya clicked his tongue. Etsuko heard him and said monotonously, "Suzu-nee. Kyou-chan is not pleased about you being alive." The raven popped a vein at the lack of honorifics.

"An indestructible blade," Reborn examine the sword with sharp eyes. Verde did the same. "Diamond?" Verde gave the blade a knock. "This big?"

Suzume smiled and retrieve the two blade with ease. "Sharp eyes, 145-sensei," she said with a smirk. Reborn scowled at her who just laughed melodically and continued, "Their purpose is to protect the user, that's why it is this big. And it is curved for a reason. Expensive is another reason."

Mammon perked up at the word 'expensive'. "How much?"

Suzume kept quiet and pretended to think. But before she was able to reply, Kazuto's hand covered her mouth in panic. "Nothing important! We have quickly proceed with the trials. U-u-u-um…" Kazuto's face immediately started blushing when he cannot find the next word to say. Kurami chuckled and explained for him, "Kazu-chan is just a bit too excited for his trial."

_'I can't possibly let them know that we killed a whole Famiglia for those two swords?!'_ Kazuto yelled in his mind, his face still red from embarrassment.

"Fifth trial, test of defending, clear," Skull said confidently though his trembling voice betrayed him.

"Amazing," a soft voice muttered. Everyone turned to the voice. Yuni is looking at Suzume with shining eyes, "This is first time that someone survives this trial. Suzume-san is amazing!" She exclaimed as she runs to the taller one for a hug.

Reborn watched from side quietly. "Hello, Mr.145," a voice said in English. Reborn's eye twitched at the number and glared at the voice owner. Kurami look at him with a small smirk, "You noticed it, don't you?" she whispered in as low voice. Reborn looked back with narrowed eyes but did not say anything. "The last extra bullet that you shot, hit her in the leg. You know that too right? So why did you not fail her?" Kurami questioned, looking back only see that the hitman is cleaning his gun and his pet is back being a normal chameleon. She chuckled lightly before a shadow cast over her face.

"You're lucky that you don't kill her. If not you will be metres below the ground by now," Kurami whispered in a dangerous tone. Right after she said finish, a motherly aura replaced the killer intent.

"Hai, minna~ Kyou-chan is next. Let's pray that Kyou-chan will not be perished in Reborn-sensei's hands," Kurami smiled a motherly smile and placed her hands together to pray.

"Herbivore, what are you implying?"

"Kura-nee! Unfair! You did not pray for me just now!"

"I agree with Etsuko, you don't pray for me either, Kurami!"

"Ehhh~ But I do not believe in god though."

"Pray."

"Yasu-nii! Don't force praying onto others! But everyone needs to pray if not ten hours added."

"EH? Isn't that the same as forcing?!"

"PRAY NOW!"

The teachers and Kyouya sweatdropped as the six pray in silence.

"Ignore them and let's continue," Kyouya snapped back his heads at the teachers with a vein ready to pop anything soon. Reborn heaved a sigh and stepped out.

"Next trial is the test of shooting and is conducted by me," Reborn took out his polished gun. "Ozawa Kyouya, the rules are the simplest out of all."

Kyouya raise an eyebrow. Reborn continued, "Just one step. Pick up your gun and shoot the flying target."

"Just a moment!" Kazuto butted in. "Kyou-niichan is just a beginner in normal shooting, so please be lenient with him," Kazuto knew that Reborn is going to throw the target in an impossible speed. Reborn thought for a moment before giving a blunt answer.

"No way."

A vein popped on Kazuto's head and at the same time, he thought of an idea. "Then, I will take part in the test too," he suggested stubbornly. Reborn look with deadpan expression but agreed anyways because of the stubbornness.

"Let me show you how fast I'm going to throw this Frisbee."

Reborn's mischievous grin surfaced on his face as his hand swung all the way back. _'I have a bad feeling about this,'_ Kazuto thought.

*Whoosh*

The disc literally disappears from Reborn's hand and the next second it is stuck in the wall.

"I knew it!" Kazuto burst out in rage, flipping the table that sudden appear out of nowhere. "Ooh! 100m/s!" Etsuko supplied with an excited tone. "In another words, you have to fire within 0.1 seconds with accuracy."

Lal facepalmed, "There he goes again. This is why there is only one person is in his division."

"Oh? Just one?," Kyouya slides his personal gun out of his jacket. He had a confident smirk on his face as he points his gun forward. Kazuto sighed as he did the same. His gaze turns into a serious one, his hand held his gun firmly.

Reborn took it as a ready sign and threw the disc again with the same speed. Both Kyouya and Kazuto missed.

"Good try but you're late by 0.4 seconds," Reborn said in a somewhat mocking tone.

"I got a hang of it already so please start," Kazuto's posture was unmoving, fixated on the gold wall opposite. Reborn did as he say. But before he releases the disc from his grips, Kazuto had already pulled the trigger.

A surge of orange flames shot from his gun continuously flowing and the disc that went into it had been turned into dust.

"Is this a pass?" Kazuto asked, his eyes were in a darker shade of blue for a moment.

Reborn saw the change but ignored it. "Kyouya has not pass yet." Kyouya eyed the teacherwith displeasure. "That's Ozawa to you."

"Whatever."

Kazuto groaned and pass his gun to Kyouya. "Don't drop my gun," with that he join the other at the back. "Hn," Kyouya carelessly spun the gun around his finger although Kazuto had warned him not to. He silently nodded signalling that he is ready.

Reborn threw the disc again. Before he was able to, Kyouya appeared a front with one gun pointing down on the disc and the other pointing a bit crooked to the side. Once the disc was released, it was immediately shot down. Kyouya fired the other gun, hitting something.

"Did you think that I don't notice it?" Kyouya smirked as he bend down to pick up the fallen objects. He then fan the objects out, showing two similar discs with holes right in the middle.

Reborn returned the smirk with an innocent smile, "Of course not. In fact I'm expecting it and looks like I'm finally have my second ever division student." He suddenly dropped the smile and turned serious.

"Sixth trial, test of shooting, clear."

"Wow, so many news is going wildfire hard tonight," Colonnello's mouth was hung wide open in shock. They watched how Kyouya walked back to his group and get tackled down by his family, bombing him with words.

Kazuto, who got his gun back, slips his hands into the pockets of his jacket, completely in ease. Reborn took a glimpse at him before holding his hand out to Yuni. The petite girl gladly took the hand and paced a few steps forward.

"Seventh trial," Yuni stated in a firm voice. "I will be judging Ozawa Kazuto's performance."

"Performance?" Kazuto tilted his head. Reborn pulled down his fedora, allowing it to cast a shadow over his face. "You and your family will go against me."

"Seven against one? Are you sure?" Kazuto asked, his face filled with confidence. "That's right," Reborn held a hand up to let Leon to walk on. "If you know about the Arcobaleno, you should know who I am."

Kazuto chuckled, his eyes shone dangerously. "Of course. You're Reborn, the Sun Arcobaleno and the World's Strongest Hitman," Kazuto smoothly said without single hint of fear in his voice. "But it is the best not to underestimate us," he advise. Behind him is his family, emitting an overwhelming killer intents.

Reborn smirked and paid them back with a killer intent and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Ano…" Yuni tried to calm the two sides.

Just then the door slide open. Everyone turned to look at sudden visitor.

"Oh? Looks like there is some interesting events going on."

Kazuto resisted the urge to glare at intruder. '_Federico,_' he gritted his teeth in anger. Federico saw the brunet and greeted him with a smile, "Hi there! Kazuto right?" He then reach his hand out for a handshake.

Kazuto bit his lips, deciding whether he should shake it or not. He forced a smile and shook it half-heartedly. He noticed that Federico's smile went strained. Mischievous thoughts started appearing in his mind, encouraging him to do more. "Yup. Um… Who are you again?" Kazuto asked feigning ignorance.

Federico twitched, his smile starting to waver visibly, "Name's Federico."

"Federico-nii, why are you here?" Reborn asked, walking towards him. Federico look down and smiled, "I'm here to check if the room is occupied or not."

"For training?"

Federico nodded. Kazuto saw how the corner of his mouth forced the smile higher to make it more appealing. Annoyed, he asked. "Why don't you join us?" Federico thought for a moment and questioned, "Watch or participate?"

"Whichever you prefer."

"Then what's the match about?" Federico asked again.

"A seven against one match," Kazuto provided helpfully. Federico took some time to process the information before blurting out, "Eh? Reborn-san! I had to go one on one match against you last time! Why isn't theirs the same?" Kazuto's fingers twitched uncontrollably. Reborn was about to snap back but was cut off.

"That is some unfairness there. In order to solve this, I have no choice but to face Reborn-sensei on one against one. What do you think, Reborn-sensei?" Kazuto suggested, his expression was full of hope or at least it is what it shows. Reborn looked grim, he finally sighed deeply after seeing Federico's face, "Fine."

"Lal, make sure they don't leave the safe room and also record the battle," Reborn instructed, Leon transformed into a gun once again. "I'm not going to hold back on you," he points the gun at Kazuto threateningly. Kazuto just smiled sweetly at the threat as the rest was round up. Sometime later, four cameras were set at each corners of the room. The cameras are small and hidden inside gold with just the lens sticking out.

* * *

**Kazuto's POV**

I wanted to comment how advance technology is nowadays but I could not because of the tense atmosphere. I dared myself to look at the gun while maintaining the retarded smile. I took the chance to scan Reborn thoroughly for once.

After all it had been a full year since I have seen him.

The pearly pitch black eyes are still there and so are the curly sideburns and spiky hair. The differences are just his attire. I did not knew that just wearing a yellow long sleeved polo and a pair of black pants could make one attractive. The usual black boot with quite a high heel at the back. He looks so much taller since I have seen him, I guess he does not stay small like what I expected. My observation was cut off by his usual high-pitched voice.

"What are you staring at me for?"

Feeling like fooling around, I answered, "Just wondering how high the heels you're wearing are." But I regretted it immediately when the room temperature fell by a lot. Reborn's face is completely shadowed as his wrath started flaming.

"Trial start!" He suddenly snaps and suddenly appear in front of me with his fist ready to punch. "Hieeee!" I accidently let out my shrieking habit that I thought I had broken long time ago. But I dodged it with instinct. He stayed frozen after throwing the punch.

From his face, I knew that he recognises that shriek. "W-What's wrong?" I cursed myself for sounding weak.

He slowly withdraw his hand and said coldly, "Nothing. It is just your scream happens to be my least favourite." I kept silent, I clenched my fist. I sent him a death stare before breaking into smile.

"I'm not very glad to hear that." I took a few steps up to him.

"Hey. Can I show you something interesting that I just found," I slip my hands into the pocket where my two box animals are. I felt for Natsu's ring. I held onto it, undecided whether I should or not. It shook in my hands, it felt as if Natsu is asking me not to let him out. My intuition is also telling me the same thing. I complied, after all I cannot go against Natsu's wish. So instead I reached for Tsuyoru's. I slip on a Grade A ring and ignite my sky flames and a small portion of my midnight flames. Fortunately for me, I already have experiences in combining the flames so that the two flames will still looks like a very pure quality of Sky flames only.

I insert the ring into the hole swiftly and tilted it in the way that the opening side is facing Reborn.

"Tsuyoru!" I called. A burst of Sky flames shot out towards Reborn. The flames was shaped like a lion with its mouth open as if it is roaring. Reborn dodged it with ease by sidestepping to the sides.

Though a little, I could see his eyes widen by a bit.

"Box animal?" He muttered. I also heard gasp from behind. Tsuyoru kept quiet and ran back to me. He sat up straight and had a cold look. I bent down to ruffle the black silky fur. "A black lion?" Reborn came nearer to take a closer look.

"Beautiful right?" I continue to run my fingers through the fur. "Though sky flames doesn't really fits it," I remarked as I stood up with Tsuyoru. I tilted my head. A bullet flew right beside my head a split second later. I smiled slyly as I took out my gun. I concentrate all my sky flames into the gun.

"Hyper X-Laser."

Blood orange colour flames shot out. I was kind of disappointed when Reborn was still able to dodge it easily, however his surprised expression was enough to satisfy me. A wave of heat swept through the room. Then a burning smell caught our attention. "Pfft," I cover my mouth to hide the mocking smile that I could not help but to laugh. Apparently a hat decided to catch fire. The owner quickly threw the burning fedora away and growled as he watch his hat burns into nothing but ashes.

"Tch, That hat was brought not long ago. What a waste money," Reborn sighed and rolled up his sleeves. That is some skinny arms he has there… And I thought that he will at least have some muscles here and there. Looks like I was wrong. Out of the blue, my intuition suddenly scream at me to get away. I jerked my head up and did a flip. Two bullet was shot into gold ground that I was previously standing on.

Wait a second… Isn't that the same attack when that strange person went against my father?

"You seems to have the habit to let your mind wander off," Reborn commented. He disappeared and reappeared in front of me. Both of us is immediately engaged in a fast hand combat.

My hands instinctively grabbed his wrist and locked them, sealing his movement. That is when I realized that that it was really the same scenario happening all over again. "Shit!" I cursed as I quickly release my grips and did a roundhouse kick. Reborn swiftly jumped back to evade the kick. I saw a smirk formed on his face.

Just then my intuition screamed at me yet again to move about but stay at the same place. Without thinking, I just did the only move that will do the trick which is Air Flare. I was expecting the two bullet to come up again and true enough, it did. It grazed past my spinning-around legs but if I were to stay, I would have been shot in the vitals. I saw the bullets did a turn mid-air and is heading towards me. So it is a homing bullet…

Without wasting a second, I reduced the bullets into ashes with my flames.

"Nice movements there," Reborn praised. He brought his pistol up, "Chaos Shot." A yellow, sparkling spheres forms at the tip of gun and fired. The charged sun flames split up into many thin sun-arrows, moving in an amazing speed. But I have already experience this before and I know the way to counter this attack.

"Tsuyoru," I ordered. Tsuyoru skilfully jumped onto my shoulder. "Kao!" he roared as its flaming orange mane started thrashing violently. Tsuyoru kept his mouth open and inhale deeply. At first it might looks like nothing is happening. But as the sun flames inches closer, it can visibly be seen aiming for Tsuyoru instead of me. It was only matters of seconds that all the split-up sun-arrows are all inside the lion's mouth. The lion gratefully gobble it down and let out a sign of satisfaction. Its flaming mane explode into a much bigger one.

"Let's get serious."

Both Reborn and I exchanged smiles. Using my leg strength, I pushed my whole self forward. We once again engage in another fast hand combat but this time with cautious. Tsuyoru is at the side, running about, trying to distract the hitman and occasionally shooting bits of sky flames at the target.

Even when we were exchanging blows, Reborn always has his gun in his grips. And if I were to seal his movements again, he can just shoot directly at me or into the ground again. Out of choice, I did a swift kick to his neck which he dodged by ducking down. I took the chance to jump a few metres away from him.

"Tsuyoru! Let's end this," I called. Tsuyoru ran back steadily, still firing sky flames to keep Reborn at the same place.

"Operation Triple X."

I stationed both hand straight and crossed all each other. Tsuyoru hops onto the cross made and roared. Three orange spheres were formed. Two charging from my palms and one from Tsuyoru's mouth.

"Etsuko! Check the FV," I instructed.

"Each burners, hard flames, rising from 700,000 FV… 900,000 FV…" Etsuko's voice really sounded robotic from here. "Stabilizing at 1,500,000 FV."

Reborn immediately took his stance when he heard how high the voltage is. "Are you sure that you're going to fire from both of your hands?"

I looked at him, not feeling the need to answer and continue to concentrate on my footing so that I will get thrown back too much. Tsuyoru looked back at me, nodding his head to indicate that he is ready. Meanwhile, Reborn took the preparation time to shoot as many bullets as he can.

I quietly mouth the words, "XXX-Burner: No-gloves edition." The three flaring sphere fires into big streams of orange flames, engulfing the bullets. I gritted my teeth when I felt the pressure of the flames started pushing me back. I shifted my foot around, hopefully finding a miracle hole somewhere. And I did, though small but still helped. The grooves of my shoes was secured by hole and with that I shift all my body weight onto the specific spot. Tsuyoru is also working hard to keep stable but his paws kept sliding.

"Tsuyoru, use your nails," I commanded. He never complied and tried his best to keep balance. If this drags on, Tsuyoru will be thrown off balance any second. I let my flames die down and caught the cub when it got thrown off. I held it up and examine for any injuries. Heaving a sigh of relief, I smiled, "Next time, just use your nails to cling onto my hands." Tsuyoru shook his head, his mane swishing from side to side. "Kao," his face showing great disapproval. I was about to laugh at his stubbornness but I suddenly remember about we are still in the midst of a trial.

I spun around, scanning the room for him. However he is nowhere to be found. My intuition started reacting again. I hopped backward but a bullet was put through my right leg. I hissed in pain and crouched down, cupping the wound with my hands to add pressure to stop the bleeding. Tsuyoru ran to me, frantically trying to lick the blood away. I heard a sigh then a hand moved my hand away and replaced it. I watch in silent as the hole in my leg begins to close up, leaving no traces. I softly mutter a 'thank you'. I looked up and sees Reborn in a completely unharmed state, his fedora is suddenly back in perfect condition.

"Trial's over, you did a good job."

I felt something was heating up my face when I heard him compliment me. He rarely praise me in my days during mid-school after all. Tsuyoru returned to its box with a relief smile while my family member came running to me.

"Oh my god. Bruh! You scared me there!" Kurami tackled me into a warm hug.

"Crazy people just have to do crazy things," Suzume gave me a relieved smile as she leans on Kurami, giving me the endurance of two people's weight. The rest just followed what Suzume did and made me endure the heaviness of four people. "Yasu-nii, why you too…" I managed to choke out. Then I saw a petite hand reached out to me. Yuni's hand. I took it and stood up, brushing the dust off my clothes. "Sooo… Do I pass?"

Yuni smiled, "Yes, you showed me all the requirements you need to pass."

I raised an eyebrow and asked for more details.

She chuckled lightly before explaining in a patient manner, "Your trust in your family. The first time you showed me is when you asked Etsuko for the FV measurement and believed her calculations with questioning which shows your ultimate trust in one and another. The second is your box animal. Your box animal showed great affections towards you and does not wants to harm and you also believed that it will not harm you by nails to grip onto you so you shorten the duration of your attack right?"

I nodded.

"You're willing to sacrifice yourself for others is what is required to pass this trial. Congratulations," Yuni clapped and slowly the rest of Arcobaleno followed. In my corner of my eyes, I spotted Federico, frowning hatefully at me. A satisfied smile creep up my face as I watch him fumes in jealousy.

"Seventh trial, test of trust, cleared," Yuni bowed politely and left. Reborn took her position and released us earlier to let us settle down at our dormitories while they, the teachers, stayed to discuss how our future classes.

Our walk to our dormitories was a short one, in fact it is just behind the building we were in. The boys' dormitories and girls' dormitories are actually facing each other, making communications easy. The exterior was already astonishingly rich looking. I wonder how the interior looks would like. We got our room cards and went straight to our rooms' door.

"We have two rooms so let's go with the usual pairing," Masashi said and grabbed Yasushi. I glanced nervously at Kyouya who just look blankly back. "I heard our rooms are connected so see you thereee!" With that Masashi swipe his card over the sensor and dashed into the room with Yasushi being dragged unwillingly in. Kyouya and I just stared as the door shuts after them.

I look back at Kyouya and took a deep breath and place the card over the sensor. "Room 271…" I noted as I opened the door. I blinked. And blinked again. The room was completely white and plain. Kyouya just walked past to a screen along the wall and switched it on.

"Good evening. Welcome to Mafia High. In order to proceed to decorate your own room, you must place your id card on the sensor on both sides," the screen instructed. We did what it said and confirmed our identification, the screen changed into a whole lot of selections of walls, floors, furniture and all kind of cool stuffs. But of course, there is a limit to it. So we simply just chose our floor to be purple checker and our walls to be light blue and dark blue alternatively for our living room. Two bedrooms with super king sized bed each is a must. A practice room for convenient usage and also a playroom for our box animals. And the rest is just kitchen, bathrooms and study rooms. Oh, a balcony is included too. We also alter things whenever we like. Not forgetting to link our room to Masashi's and Yasushi's room. We check all the things we have selected and pressed the button 'Ok'.

Within instant, things we have selected have been placed neatly at correct place.

"Using reality illusions? That is some smart thinking," I remarked as I ran off to my bedroom. I threw my tired body onto the fluffy bed and laid there motionlessly. I could hear Kyouya scoffing at my actions.

"Gao!"

"Kao."

Both of my lion box animal called in unison. I chuckled as I let them out and watched them tackle each other down and chasing one another. I closed my eyes, recalling what happened during Yuni's trial.

"How did Reborn managed to escape XXX-Burner unscathed," I mumbled into the fluffy pillow. "No one had survived that attack without getting injuried before," I began to squish the fluffy pillow. I buried my face into pillow, eyes opened. I felt the two lions sniffing my hand before resting on it. Slowly, my eyelids started to lower until it was all dark.

**-At Principal room-**

Reborn had legs crossed as he stayed in deep thoughts. _'Brown hair, lion, scream, sky flames and those eyes.'_

_'It is almost like his.'_

Holding a cup of espresso, Yuni gently laid the cup down on the table in front of the hitman. "Are you thinking about Ozawa Kazuto?" she asked. Reborn gave her a nod. "There are many things that Kazuto bears resembles to Tsuna. Yet there are many things where Kazuto and Tsuna do not connect together. Thing likes attitude, blue eyes, the drastic height difference, his experience in battling, instincts and all those moves that I didn't even teach Tsuna. And also…" He paused as he took a sip from his espresso and set it down. He then roll his right sleeves up, revealing his bare arm to Yuni. She gasped at what she saw, her pupil shook as she stares at what is on his arm. Reborn sighed then finishes his sentence.

"He was able to land such an attack on me."

* * *

_~Chit-chat corner with the characters~_

_Authoress/Amaya: Cut._

_Aurora/Suzume: Everyone had worked hard today so have a good rest!_

_Authoress/Amaya: Finally!_

_Snow/Estuko: Amaya-san, you still have write the next chapter._

_Authoress/Amaya: Ugh, don't remind me._

_Star/Kurami: By the way, Amaya-san, everyone is curious about Federico's personality. And asking if Vindice is really taking them to jail just because he said so._

_Authoress/Amaya: Federico is a character that is very complicated if you don't know his backstory but I'm not to leak any information out because nobody like spoilers. But Vindice is not going to obey Federico of course _**_but_**_ there is a person that can make Reborn obey Federico. And it is not Checkerface._

_Meteor/Masashi: There are also people who cannot remember our names because of the sudden change._

_Authoress/Amaya: Actually I myself can also be confused by their names especially Masashi and Yasushi. Pretty similar right? But time can solve anything._

_Moon/Yasushi: Remember mine as Yami. Moon equals Yami which equals to Yasushi._

_Authoress/Amaya: Yup that's how I remember his. *Yawns* I think I'm going to sleep now. And school is starting in three days and I still don't know what is homework since everyone in my class doesn't knows. Hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter and have a great day ahead._

_All: R&amp;R!_

* * *

**A/N: School is starting in three days and I had some problems yesterday night. Fortunately it was solved overnight and I was able to complete this chapter too. Not much pairing in this chapter too because I kind of rushed the end. I wanted to make 2718 share a bed at the end but then again Kyouya will probably raged and tear down the building. So… That's not going happen, sadly.**

**And before you think that Tsuna/Kazuto became overpowered, he is not. He was able to injured Reborn because of the small space to escape to. Imagine the X-Burner that Tsuna use on Byakuran outside in the open field, is used in a normal size training room. Obviously there is no space to run or shield themselves with. I will be vanished into thin air if I was in Reborn's spot. Damn!**

**Finally, a huge thank you to those people who took their time to review, I really appreciate them. I'm not going to demand much, since it is probably because of my story is not very good enough. But I have to stay positive and make my way up to 100 followers!**

**Once again, R&amp;R as always!**

* * *

**Word Count: 11338**


	7. Chapter 05: Changed

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 5: Changed**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and extreme OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruined, please turn back.**

**Disclaimer: I want to own Teen!Reborn. \\(T.T)/ Hug me!**

* * *

***Beep, beep, beep, beep, beep.**

I groaned as I reach my hand out to find my phone resting somewhere on the table. "Where is it…" I grumbled with my face still lying flat on the pillow. My hand continued to flail for it while it continues to beep.

I felt the bed sunk before the loud beeping was stopped.

"What are you doing, omnivore?"

"Kyouya?" I asked. Then I felt a hard knock was delivered to my forehead before the person answered.

"Who else? And where's your honorifics?"

My eyes fluttered open to see a ball of raven hair beside me.

Unconsciously, I reached my hand towards the silky black hair. "How smooth…" I muttered drowsily. I steadily pushed myself forward and found myself sniffing in the intoxicating smell of strawberries.

"O-Omnivore," I heard Kyouya called. A hand weakly tried to push my head away but I did not budge and instead I leaned even closer to the smell. My actions caused him repel from me and land on the ground with a thud.

"Gao." "Kao."

I heard my lions called and immediately snapped my head to them, giving the attention they need. Tsuyuro and Natsu were looking at me with a deadpan expression. Natsu even scratched my hand with his sharp nails attempting to wake me up with pain. Tsuyuro quietly jumped down from my bed and not long after, he emerged with a basin of water securely held in his small mouth.

Still half-dazed, I took the basin and settle it carefully down on my lap. Trying hard to not let any stray droplets to drip on the bedsheet, I rubbed the cooling water on my face with gentle touches.

I stretched my back, wincing at soreness because of yesterday's event. Now fully awake, I scanned my surroundings with a clear vision. White rays were beautifully penetrating through the curtains, shining on a person sitting on the ground.

"Kyouya?

He never answer and stayed still.

Is it me or his face is redder than normal?

I lazily dragged myself across the bed and down the side. Edging closer and closer to the frozen raven, I could see how truly red his face is and how wide his eyes are. In fear of him having a fever, I quickly place my hand on his forehead and the other one to mine, measuring the temperature difference between the both of us.

He feels hotter than me…

"Kyou-nii?" I tried again, shaking him lightly. "Your body feels hot to me, are you okay?"

I continued to shake him for the next few minutes. But the efforts were futile.

From afar, I heard the door opened and closed in a swift action, but I ignored it. Not giving up this easily, I shook Kyouya in a more violent way. While I was doing so, I heard Masashi's voice talking about betting something which I do not really care right now. After the fifth shake, Kyouya's eyes snapped open wide, even wider than he was before. He began to struggle in my grips. One of the pulls was stronger than I expected that it yanked me towards him. I slammed my hands down on the floor in a swift motion, my body and shadow towering over him. Our noses were barely touching, our faces were extremely close to one another. My eyes were locked on his steel-grey eyes. Seems like he has not put on his contact lenses on yet.

"Kazuuu! We are here!" And the door to my room went slamming open and the duo strolled in. We all froze when our eyes met each other's.

A moment of silence before one of them broke it.

"Yasu-kun, I expect my fifty thousand yen by tomorrow."

The blue-haired teen only grunted and left the room with bright red face while the red-headed one laughed. I steadily rose up from my position and cracked my knuckles one by one. He nervously gasped, taking a step back in fear. "W-wa-ait! I will not tell anybody! I swear!" he promised, crossing his fingers. My killer intent died down instantly as I return to my usual smile. I turned to pick the still frozen Kyouya.

"God, you're horrifying," I heard him mutter behind my back. I merely shrugged it off and pulled Kyouya up gradually. "Do you need a day rest or something?" I asked, noticing that his face is still red. It took some while for him to register my words before shaking his head. He then shook off my hand and went out, stumbling at some point too.

"Masashi, is he alright?" I asked, voice thick with concern. He gave me a deadpan look, "You really don't get it don't you?" I tilted my head in confusion. He just sighed with a smile then said that I need to get ready and they will waiting downstairs.

I pouted and went to get ready. Once I finished, I lock the door and rushed down full speed.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," I immediately apologised, bowing by force of habit.

Kurami was quick to bow back and said, "iie, we just arrived just seconds before you came, because of someone." Her eyes glide to Etsuko who is using her computer, ignoring the look that is sent her.

I chuckled. I turned to look at Kyouya who is maintaining quite a distance from me. I frowned when I could still the same red face from just now. "Kyouya, are you sure that you're okay? Your face is red," I asked. My frown deepened when he shook his head stubbornly. In the corners of my eyes, all my other guardians all sighed in unison.

I as well sighed and lifted my hand up to see the gold watch attached to my wrist. "It's already 8.05, we should go back to our classes. It is the best if you associate with your classmates so that we will not make enemies that will only hinder our future plans. If my predictions are correct, Reborn will call us to Principal room during lunch to further discuss the divisions plans and also about the Arcobaleno. We must facade as much ignorance in the Arcobaleno topic, we do not want the World's Strongest Hitman to be suspicious about us, though he already is," I stated, slightly mumbling the last few words. I took a scan across their faces. Sensing that they understood my orders, I continued, "Kyouya, you do not need to follow that order of making friends, but I need you to stay in class when necessary until further orders. And also no nonsenses from now onwards. There's no second chance will be given." I slightly shifted my eyes to Yasushi. "I don't care what you do to your popularity but just don't do anything that will gain us any hate or suspicions. If not.."

My hand gracefully motioned by faking a slit to the throat. The serious atmosphere fell dead silent before hesitated nods were directed to me.

I tilted my head with an innocent smile, "Meet back here right after lessons, we have an assault to do after school. Dismissed."

"Hai," my guardians chorused and shattered except for Etsuko and Kyouya. I continued to stare at Kyouya's distracted expression. Feeling beyond concerned, I tapped lightly on his shoulders and woke him from his daze. "Kyouya, if you are sick then do not participate in the assassination later. I do not want to lose another friend anymore."

Kyouya looked into my eyes. Seeing guilt in it but there was a slight disappointment too. He turned away his head and walked away quietly.

Kyouya...

I watched sadly as his back view going further and further away from me.

Etsuko who is beside me just shook her head, sighing. I gave her a clueless look. She finally looked up from her computer and laughed, "Kazuto, stupidity has its own limit."

Upon hearing that, I looked at her with a deadpan look, "childishness has its own limit too."

"Eh?! But I'm not that childish. No, I mean I'm not childish at all!" And then she started hitting the floor like a child would.

"Yes, you're toootally right. You're soooooo not childish at all," I remarked with my voice thick with sarcasm and walked towards our classroom.

"You're being sarcastic aren't you?" Etsuko yelled as she tried to keep up with my walking. I just snickered and fastened my pace all the way to our classroom door. I took a quick glance at my watch. I turned back to see Etsuko panting lightly.

"Etsuko, I need you to hack into the database of Cristallo Famiglia and get as much information in the next ten minutes," I instructed. I ignored the lazy whining eyes that she gave me and slide open the door.

The students greeted me warmly. I gave them a small bow and my usual smile. Etsuko did the same but with a more enthusiastic tone. The laptop, she was holding securely, was placed on her table. With swift movements, she pressed the button and at the same time sitting down on the comfy seat. The screen lighted up, showing the colourful wallpaper she had set.

I smiled lightly when I saw the background was us. There was just utter chaos in the picture. I could see the vein visible on my forehead as I sat on my royal chair, trying to maintain the smile pasted. Kyouya's face is showing great dissatisfactions, trying get away from Masashi's grips while Yasushi is just obediently standing on my right side with his head turned to the side a little from the chaos. Etsuko had her ultimate whining face on, reaching her hand out for the camera, trying to do something but she failed to because of Kurami holding her down as she smiled motherly at the camera. Suzume was standing behind my chair with her hands grabbing onto the frame of the chair, smiling as her hair mysteriously floats around her.

The screen suddenly changed to another window before many programs started loading. I managed to catch a glimpse of a word 'Notturno'. "This is…" I muttered as I leaned closer to the screen. "Their main target," Etsuko replied simply as she went in deeper into the database, mainly their schedule and the data that they have about us. My eyes widened when I saw the picture on the page. A picture of that day when we attacked Vongola. I was flying away from the Mansion to the meeting place and someone managed took a picture of it. How careless of me. What is more alarming was the meeting with Vongola this afternoon.

I gritted my teeth, "looks like we have to assassinate them as soon as possible." I frowned when I saw how visible my face is in that photo. "Look for the Famiglia members' information, I heard that they are one of the top eight Famiglia in the world hence we need all the data available," I instructed.

I heard the door slid open. Without even turning my head to look, I could tell that it was Yasushi. The silent footsteps that he takes resemble a predator stalking its prey. My classmates looked at him with mouth slightly apart, probably dazed at his beauty. Yasushi made his way to our table and crouched down to our eye level.

"Kyoko and Haru," he whispered simply. I looked up, "where?"

"Principal room."

I clenched my teeth together. I knew it all along that the two girls had been involved in Mafia ever since I left. No… it is when I had decided to open the door to the Mafia world for them. But Federico was the one who forced them to step over the boundaries.

I brought my hands together, held them under my chin, deep in thoughts. I heard some girls squealed for some unknown reason, but I ignored them and shut my eyes.

I do not really know how Kyoko and Haru act now… Their innocent personalities… Will their innocence be destroyed like how my mother's did?

My eyes opened to meet a pair of ocean blue eyes looking confusingly into mine. I smiled sweetly, attempting to make a flowery atmosphere around me, "Yasu-nii, thanks for the information."

His eyes fluttered into more confusion but nodded silently and left. Both boys and girls immediately crowded around our table, bombing us with questions and comments about Yasushi.

"Is that guy your older brother?" one asked, her eyes shining in fascination.

"He looks so hot!" another commented.

"He looks like a girl. A weak one," one of the guys said jealously. All the girls turned to glare coldly at the poor guy who instantly back away to a corner to sulk. I laughed nervously at how fast the atmosphere changed from friendly to cold then to friend again.

Scary is the only word that I could describe the girls.

"Not forgetting to mention about you, Kazuto-san. You look just as handsome as your brother. Etsuko-san you look very pretty too," a well-mannered girl commented. I took a quick note of her short cherry-coloured hair that coupled with beautiful turquoise eyes.

"Not as pretty as Yasushi-kun," a girl scowled at her. I narrowed at the mean girl and was about to snap at her for both rudeness and lack of honorifics when the door slammed open.

Reborn walked in. His suspiciously high heels clicked melodically as he walked to his table. The crowd dispersed within a blink, I also automatically moved back to my own desk. Etsuko swept her laptop into her bag and took her materials out.

Reborn folded his arms and cleared his throat, "class, I have an announcement to make. We have two more students joining us today. Both of them holds a high position in Vongola so show them just as much respect you show for the Decimo." My eyes stared at the door, anticipating for the two girls to enter.

"Kyoko, Haru," he called. The door gently slid open. I was immediately enchanted by the long light orange hair that flowed elegantly. Her big, round and innocent caramel eyes wandered around until it met with mine. She smiled brightly and waved. I just stared blankly back.

Kyoko… You have become even more beautiful than before. But why is there something missing from your smile? The usual shine in your eyes can no longer be seen.

"Kyoko-chan, you should have waited for me," Haru's voice called. There were a few crashes before she enters the classroom in a rush. Her silky brown hair bounced with elasticity as she ran in and grabbed onto her best friend's shoulders. Her energetic smile shone brightly, brightening the room even more.

"Gomen ne, I was a bit too happy to return to school after staying at Italy for a full year," Kyoko explained, chuckling. Her fingers reached out to her friend's hand.

I watched silently at their behaviour. It might seem natural at first, but there is a vibe that I am feeling from them, is making me feel unsecured to be near their presences.

Reborn tapped the table lightly to get the two friends out of their own world, "I know that you two is excited to be in a classroom again but we have to start class and before that you two have to introduce yourselves."

Kyoko smiled sweetly as she spun around with her skirt flared up. "Konichiwa~ I'm called Sasagawa Kyoko. Please treat me well," she bowed, her finger shyly tucking her hair behind her ear. The all the boys in class started to blush. But it is an exception for me, I could tell that it is fake, just a mask that she putting on to avoid trouble just like me. Through half-lidded eyes, I glance at Etsuko who is typing things into her phone underneath the table, still gathering information. I switch back my attention to Kyoko, just in time to catch her eyes looking at me. She was looking at me with curiosity. I could literally feel the overload of faking burning on my skin. I gritted my teeth, clearly not liking this new Kyoko. I daringly looked straight into her eyes. I let my own feelings take over. My lips formed into a thin line, my eyes narrowed dangerously, telling her to back off.

Kyoko did not flinch. The next thing she did surprise me. The ends of her mouth curled up into an evil smirk as her pinkish tongue ran over her lip as if she had chosen me as her new prey. My frown deepened at the action.

I really dislike this Kyoko. No, that was an understatement. I hate this Kyoko. The Kyoko I knew is no longer in this world. And now I only can bet on the small chance that Haru is still that Haru.

"Hi everyone! I'm Miura Haru, the future wife of Gokudera Hayato! Please treat me well," Haru said loudly. Silence followed her sudden announcement. It is obvious that everyone knew that the Gokudera Hayato is the Vongola's Storm guardian, but they were certainly not expecting him to have a girlfriend.

"Miura-san, that's is not a fact, but a fantasy of yours so don't push your luck," I heard Etsuko stated with a matter-of-fact tone. Haru remained stubborn and countered back, saying that Etsuko does not know anything.

Etsuko looked at her with a deadpan expression. With her eyelashes covering her eyes partially, she stared insolently at Haru. The class tensed at the silent competition. I sighed and placed my head lazily on the table. My head rocked side to side despite the tense atmosphere. It is part of life after all.

As my sight is going from left to right, I could see Kyoko still smiling as seems that she enjoys the certain atmosphere. Reborn is being the same old Reborn, smirking while he stood in a laid-back way as he watch everything quietly.

I could sense that Etsuko is holding her cuss words in but apparently still not able to. Her mouth was just about to shout out a disrespectful word when I released a wave of killer intent which startled everyone excluding Reborn and Etsuko. "Reborn-sensei, can you please continue with lessons?" I asked in a sweet tone. "Lessons are important after all."

"Hmm... True but we have to wait for the whole Vongola family to arrive to start," Reborn stated with a monotonous tone.

So... I am finally going to meet them again.

Putting up my oblivious face, I asked, "Family? Then who is the boss?"

Reborn raised an eyebrow, falling for my facade.

"You... really don't know anything do you?"

Too easily...

"The guy from yesterday's trail, he was speculating plus he was here on your first day," Reborn gave me an incredulous look.

I pretended to think hard before hammering my fist on my other palm. "Ooh! I remember, is that intruder guy? The guy that kept ordering you around."

"Is that how you remember him?" Reborn asked with another incredulous look.

"What's his name again, Feddy? No no no, erm... It's Derfeco, no that's not it too," I started digging out my creativity in nicknames. Through my eyelids, I could see Reborn giving me a suspicious gaze.

I guess he was not that dense.

"Ah! It's Falco right?"

"No, it's Federico," an irritated voice boomed. The door opened and four people walked in, wearing expensive suits. My face unwillingly froze at the sight of the three trailing behind Federico. Flashing warm smiles at each other as they walked in. Kyoko and Haru rushed to them and greeted them with warm smiles. Even Reborn went to greet him with a smile.

"Ne, Reborn-sensei, they broke rule three so are you going to punish them?" Etsuko asked. I felt a nudge from her, making me snap out of my daze.

"I probably will if they are not from Vongola but since they are, I couldn't," Reborn explained with a slight change in tone. It was as if he was choosing his words carefully in front of Federico.

How unfair...

"I guess biasing someone can do anything in this world," I commented, looking out to meet with the dull sky. "I wonder if he is spoiled from all those biasing."

"You bastard!" Gokudera's rough voice shouted. "You dared to insult Decimo-sama right in front of his face and me, his right-hand man!" Like his usual attitude in middle school, he look out his dynamites and released the usual killer intent to make people back off.

An idea appeared in my mind. I raised a finger up and pointed it at the threatening guy. "You, this is a Japan school, why not call your Decimo-sama Jyuudaime? Both means the same, just different languages and it is easier to say too," I suggested without a care. The killer intent immediately died down and is replaced with a pained face. And to add the salt to the open wound, "what's wrong? It is a good idea don't you think?"

The decimo thought for a moment and nodded, agreeing to my idea, "I personally like that idea, this school is built to let mafiosos experience the Japan culture and using Japanese language as daily communication is one of the basic here."

I inwardly smirked when I saw the three guardians visibly paling at the approvement of the idea. I really love their devastated faces. I really do. The pain in their eyes, I will enjoy them all and I will make sure that it last forever until your deaths.

Reborn could only cast a worried glance at them and not say anything.

"Sorry Decimo-sama, I cannot call you that because it is a disgraceful nickname that I gave to a disgraceful person," Gokudera said, looking away with a disgusted look. Federico looked at Gokudera, exchanging looks with one another before nodding.

My eyes narrowed down as my gaze stayed at one person, Reborn. He was shaking with his fedora hiding his expression. He gripped his arms to calm down and turned around to face the wall. Federico noticed it and smirked. He walked towards the shaking latter and leaned forwards to his ears. He whispered something and the latter froze up before glaring back. Federico gave him a smug smile and backed away.

Reborn gritted his teeth before regaining his composure and instructed the six to go to their seats. My eyelids fall lower even more when I saw how Reborn forced a smile up his face.

On the way back to their seats. Gokudera did the same thing he did to me during middle school which is to kick my table. Of course, I held the table down with strength so it will not topple over like it did last time.

I smiled kindly at him and got 'tch' from him.

When he was about to walk away to his seat. Etsuko stuck out her foot to take revenge on him which worked. He stumbled a bit, but it had done some damage to his pride. He sent a glare at the laughing girl then at the class that is giggling with her.

I flashed a thumb up at the mischievous girl who is still trying to control her laughter.

Seconds after my childish action, I felt glares burning holes on my back. I gulped nervously and focused at the front.

It is probably not a good idea to taunt them during our long-awaited reunion.

Suddenly my hyper intuition started to ring madly. I looked around, alerted. Even Reborn realised about it.

An invasion.

The security bell in the school went off seconds later.

I heaved a sigh, "This school has no peace." Unlike most people in normal school who will tend to scream and run about like some crazy person, the students stayed patiently in their seat with their expression unaffected as if it is a daily occurrence. They stayed quiet and obedient like a dog waiting for instructions. The Vongola family ran out to deal with the situation.

"Etsuko," I said, breaking the silence. I nudged my side toward the window. Reborn saw my silent order and commanded loudly, "You're not going anyway, Ozawa Kazuto."

Ignoring him, I looked up. "Masashi, Yasushi," I called. Noises of two chairs falling together onto the hard floor could be heard before a figure came swinging into the classroom and another opened the door to our classroom. "Yes?" The one hanging had usual emotionless expression with his deep blue hair swishing beautifully in the wind unlike the other who had a cheerful but elegant at the same expression as he ran towards me with his overgrown red flowing elegantly, "Kazu-chan~"

The girls in my class were unable to keep their squeals in and started whispering.

"Wait for a moment, I have to inform Kurami and the other two to come down," I looked up to concrete ceiling. I motioned a hand gesture, telling them to come down. Seconds later, three figures jumped into the tree near my window.

"Kazuto," Reborn warned with an even more dangerous tone. I gave him a glance, but I continued to ignore him. "Kurami, who's the intruder?"

Kurami swept her head to the entrance location and concentrated, "Seven people, they currently hiding in Mist flames. I will describe the one in the middle who has sky flames. He's wearing a black suit with an orange tie and a flat cap. His hair is blonde… no, it's green but dyed blonde. Suzume, I need your help in this."

Suzume took her sketchbook out. She flipped to a blank page, got her pencil out and started to draw rapidly. All the time when her hand is busy drawing, her amethyst eyes is always locked with Kurami's citrine eyes. Within a minute, it was done. Suzume broke the contact between the two and flashed the book to Etsuko and me. In the drawing is seven people, six surrounding one that is in the middle.

"The one in the middle is the Cristallo Famiglia's boss," Etsuko supplied, she took out her phone and started to tap on the screen to her gallery of pictures. She then shows us a picture of a man who looked exactly like the one Suzume drew in the middle. More like it is the same person.

"Let's go," I stood up and hopped over the window. "Etsuko, you stay here and keep us in track."

"Hai."

In my corner of my eyes, I saw Kyouya giving Reborn a glance before following my steps.

"Guys, I need you all to assassinate them as fast as possible, do not even let them meet the Vongola guardians."

My guardians gave me a look before nodding in unison.

"Earpiece check?" I took out my earpiece from my pocket. The rest did the same.

"Check." They said in unison.

"They had gone separate ways," Kurami supplied.

"Roger that. Get their location from Kurami and be back in five minutes."

"Hai."

Snow: Time's now, 08:49:51, starting in five seconds.

5,

4,

3,

2,

1.

Snow: It's 08:50:00.

"Return by 8:55," I reminded as we all went separate ways. According to Kurami, my target is their boss who is near my dormitory which is conveniently close. It only took me one whole minute just to get there by foot. Using my bare hands, I slowly spread my sky flames around, making the whole area my domain.

_"Hot,"_ a male voice said in Italian and bit by bit, a silhouette of a tall man was formed and then colours started to fade in.

_"The illusion!?"_ the bewildered boss said in surprised. He turned to face me, _"So you are really the Cielo Notturno's boss."_

I gave him an impassive gaze and replied back in Italian, _"That's right."_

_"You know what happens if anyone sees our appearance don't you?"_ I asked, staring into his trembling eyes. It was obvious that he knows the consequences.

I let my flames devour my hand as I advance steadily towards him. A smirk surfaced when I saw how he cowered at the sight of me walking towards him.

_"Kazuto! What are you doing?!"_ Reborn's voice boomed. I jerked to a stop and looked back, surprised.

Why do you have to be here now?!

The boss was quick to read the situation and made a dash towards the ex-arcobaleno.

I snickered. Like I would allow here. I merely just thrust my hand up the boss' body. _"Such a bad boy, you should know better to run away from me,"_ I said slyly, my fingers dug in his body. I watched happily how the boss' face wrinkles in pains and droplets that came out of his eyes.

_"Argh… Reborn-san, please don't tru- ARGH!"_

My hand 'accidentally' slipped deeper and through his body. _"Oops~"_

Red liquid starts flowing down my hand, staining my uniform upon contact. When I realized that it was dirtying my clothes, I quickly threw the body aside. The body went crashing to the ground, limp. The scent of red wine blood filled the air.

Ah… The strong scent of blood… The metallic smell… How long has it been since I have smelled this... I want more…

I could Etsuko's voice calling me, what is she saying? Kurami too…

My hazy vision turned to a shocked Reborn.

I want more!

***BANG***

* * *

_~Chit-chat corner with the characters~_

_Authoress/Amaya: CUTTTTTTTTTTTT!_

_Aurora/Suzume: OMG! Someone quickly retrieves the first-aid for Tsuna!_

_Authoress/Amaya: I love cliffys nowaday for some reason._

_*Commotion in the background*_

_Authoress/Amaya: Did anyone liked that 2718 in the beginning? I bet no one did._

_Star/Kurami: Omo! Who loaded a real bullet in Reborn's gun?!_

_Reborn: I swear it is not me!_

_Authoress/Amaya: This chapter focuses more on Kyoko and Haru than the Vongola guardians. I don't even know what am I doing anymore. And it took me two months to write a 5k+ chapter. What kind writer am I? *Fake cry*_

_Meteor/Masashi: Amaya-san! Tsuna is losing a lot of blood! Someone call the ambulance!_

_Authoress/Amaya: *Ignore* Guys! We have good news not only we broke through 100 followers but also 10+ reviews for a chapter. WOOHOO!_

_All: TSUNA IS DYING HERE AMAYA-SAN!_

_Authoress/Amaya: *Smiles sadistically* R&amp;R~_

* * *

**A/N: I have no idea how happy I was when I saw how many reviews I have gotten. Sorry for the long wait. I also have wrote two more stories. For those who don't know about my new stories and is interested, you go check it out in my profile, one is called 'Obsessed With Fingernails' (some weird plot that I came out with) and an one-shot called 'Leaving an wingless angel'. **

**Sorry for the crappy 2718 scene in the beginning, I made Tsuna so freaking clueless. Also, I don't like love triangles so I am going pair Kyouya with another person (most probably with Mukuro). I'm going to make every girl single. Mwahahahaha!**

**Not forgetting to thank you all. I would not have written this chapter so fast without you guys. Those who took their time to review helped a lot. I finally reached 100+ followers too, next goal 150+ followers! Thank you, readers!**

**I don't kill the main character off so please don't go crazy. *whisper* I was the one who loaded the real bullet in Reborn's gun.**

***Smiles* Well then, once again, R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Word Count: 5385**


	8. Chapter 06: Taking it seriously NOT

**Title: Falling into Darkness**

**Chapter 6: Taking it seriously NOT.**

**Warning: There's swearing, violence and extreme OOC. If you don't want your innocence to be ruined, please turn back.**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But I own my stupidity.**

* * *

"Nn..."

"Kurami! Off the light, he's waking up!"

It's Suzume's voice…

A light appeared in front of me. I looked around to find myself floating in darkness. Everything felt so cold. Everything except for the light. I reached out for the small light.

I opened my eyes, but only to get blind by the brightness. I cringed as I cover my hurting eyes with my hands.

"Kurami! I told you off the light! Are you trying to blind him?!"

"Okay! Geez," Kurami's motherly voice said. The light was then switch off allowing me to open my eyes more comfortably. Then a vase flew in and crashed into the wall beside Suzume. I watched how the vase just shattered into million pieces and commented, "What is this feeling of déjà vu..."

"You bastards! You almost killed me! Kyouya, stop rampaging outside, Kazuto is awake!"

Within seconds, the raven came rushing to me with a worried look. "H-Herbivore, how many times are you going to make me worry?" I looked at the raven then to my other guardians. All of them were giving me a concerned expression.

I smiled apologetically, "Sorry for worrying you all."

How did I get knock out though?

"Reborn shot you," Suzume said with a murderous tone hidden.

Oh…

"I did that out of pure self-defence, it just came to me naturally," a high-pitched voice said. A few taps of the heel and Reborn emerged from behind the door.

"I must have caused a lot of trouble. I'm really sorry," slightly reverting to my previous self.

"Why did you killed him? No… Why did your family wiped their whole Famiglia out?" Reborn questioned with a serious tone.

I knew that I have to put up an act in order to escape. I purposely made my smile look obviously fake as my hand gripped tightly on poor blanket. "Why, you say? Because he took everything around me when I was just five! I lost my mom, dad and my precious little sister. None of my relatives even tried accept me into their house in fear of being killed! I spent four years, FOUR years! Alone with no home to go to when I was just five! I was all alone until I met my foster family. Do you know how lonely I felt over those few years? I felt like dying! And are you telling me that it is not enough reasons to kill him off?!" I yelled manically. Part of my emotions was actually true in that fake rampage screams. I faked a shocked look before looking away and muttered a silent sorry. My guardians knew that I was acting and went along with the act by glancing away from the hitman's gaze.

Reborn's face was unchanging, "Fine, I will let you off this time. I have already healed you with my sun flames so I expect you all to be in the all-purpose hall for the diversion assembly by the next period. On time." Without saying anything else, he left the room in silent.

"Did he believe the facade?" I asked quietly. "Partially. He only believed the part where you said you were lonely," Suzume replied, sketching on a drawing book that I had not seen before.

"Suzume, what are you drawing?"

"Oh, this? Just in case, you want a re-enactment of you shot down by Reborn. It is one hell of a scene to be honest and Kurami saw it with her eyes," Suzume explained with her hand still busy drawing.

"I deleted the image of you in their database so the Vongola will not be able to get their hands on it," Etsuko supplied. I muttered a thank you to her before looking at my other guardians. "Kura-nee…" I called the sad older sister of mine. She looked like she could burst into tears within seconds. I watched guiltily as she bit on her lips, trying hard not to cry.

"Yasu-nii," I tugged the blunette's clothes next to me. He did not say anything but unexpectedly pulled me to a hug. Another warm pair of arms wrapped around me, it was Masashi. "Masa-nii," I said cheerfully, trying to enlighten the atmosphere. But, obviously I could not. Not when I myself have tears rolling down my face. A final pair of arms joined.

"Kyou-nii… I'm sorry," I sobbed.

"Not fair, I want to hug Kazuto too!" The childish raven girl whined from the side.

I laughed as I reached my hands out to her. Without wasting a second, she rushed towards me and jumped onto me for the hug. All my male guardians immediately withdrew themselves as if they were avoiding being hug by the raven girl.

Etsuko was not expecting such rejection and whined. I chuckled at the chaotic scene. Without them noticing, I made eye contact with both Kurami and Suzume. Smiling brightly, I held my hands out to them. They stared at it for a moment before smiling the same smiles and raced towards me.

"Baka baka bakaaa! Don't you know how worried I was?!"

I watched how Kurami just burst into tears, how her tears just streams down like waterfall, it was a complete difference from Suzume. She was just hugging me with a hurt expression, preferring to hide her feelings unlike the blonde.

Then the bell rang, spoiling the mood. I pouted slightly when the soft warm arms around me unwrapped. I hopped out of the bed.

"We have to be in the hall now, let's go," I said as I exited the room with them following behind.

As we walked down the hallway, we noticed how empty it was and knew that we have to hurry.

Now with hurried footsteps, we soon reach our destination. That was no chatter, no footsteps or any noise from inside. Gulping down the lump in my throat, I pushed open the door open soundlessly to reveal a pitch-dark hall that seems to be empty. Then my intuition rang at me to duck which I did immediately, at the same time telling the others to duck down too with my hands' gestures. Just a split second later, a bullet went whizzing past the location that I was standing at. My mouth formed into a thin line when I saw Yasushi suddenly went in front of me. My sharp ears happened to pick up a supposed-to-be silent gunshot; at the same time, Yasushi happened to catch something mid-air.

I gritted my teeth together. There is no doubts that it is Reborn, who is firing them. My eyes narrowed as I skidded to the side of the pitch-black hall and twirled to avoid another bullet that came aiming at me. Yasushi continued to catch the bullets with his strength but that will still deal some damage to him and I hate to see anyone close to me get hurt. Not when I am around. My eyes shone deep blue as I scanned around with clearer vision. One thing for sure is that there is more than hundred people in here.

"They are asking for a fight, aren't they," I whispered under my breath. This time using minimal movements, I avoided the bullets with ease. My eyes wandered to dark object that seems to be the stage or something similar. I took out the small knife that I hid for long range purposes and threw them skilfully towards the dark figure I spotted moving around the dark stage.

Just then, the light went on too. I closed my eyes to prevent blinding of eyes and tilting my head left at same time just as my intuition told me to.

"Tch."

I opened my eyes to see red streaks of liquid flowing down on the right side. Fortunately it was just a graze if not I would have died by now.

"Why am I always getting hurt whenever I'm in this school," I mumbled with a dark tone as my family rushed to check on me. All of them were asking me whether I am fine and commenting that I am such a trouble-magnet.

""Herbivore you have become weak nowadays," A criticism was enough to snap my foul mood. I playfully threw a punch at offender, smiling like an innocent flower. "Sorry, I don't quite hear. Mind repeating that, Kyou-niichan?"

I tilted my head cutely as the raven entertained me with the sweat that dripped rapidly enough to fill a bucket within seconds.

There was a quiet mutter before a loud commotion.

"Incredible, that guy just avoided most of the bullets that Reborn-sensei fired!"

"The other person caught all of the bullets too! Is that even possible?!"

Reborn… I gritted my teeth at the name as I glared at the smirking smile of my ex-tutor who is standing on the stage.

"You're late, Ozawa Kazuto. I told you to be on time don't I?" Reborn asked with a pair of sly eyes. I grinned despite the tense atmosphere and I strolled to the raven on the huge stage. My fingers brushed past his raven hair to reveal a small red line of liquid, slowly flowing down the pale skin.

"Hide it better next time Sensei~" I advised slyly. Reborn maintained the smirk and gave me a hard kick to the knee. My smile began to falter as the pain inflicted on my knee grew as time ticks by.

Damn you Reborn…

"Well then, can we have your family up the stage? We need you all to introduce yourselves to everyone in the school," Reborn clapped his hands together, my guardians looked at each other, deciding whether to cooperate or not. I also caught how the students tensed up. I raised my hands to signal my family to stop and asked with a threatening tone, "What are you planning, Reborn-sensei?"

A surge of annoyance shot up when my eyes caught Federico and his guardians behind the curtains that hid them from the audiences. The leader of group smirked at me, until he saw my heated glare and flinched.

Reborn sighed and said, "A little battle that we need to let our inexperienced students to watch. A battle to demonstrate a real fight."

I thought for a moment. If it is a fight between the two groups, there will be risks of us being expose but Suzume said that she had fiddled with their memories of our attack. I guess it will not hurt and it is just a battle. But then again... I want play hard to get.

I solemnly crossed my arms, ''But it's bothersome. And also why don't you just show the video on our trial?"

Reborn slipped his hands into his suit, taking out a thumb drive and flashed it to everyone. I snorted, knowing that it contains the video on our fight.

This is Reborn that we are talking about after all. He obviously will not be satisfied with a recorded fight after all.

I huffed to surpass a pout, "Fine, I will accept the challenge. So who is going to be our opponent this time?"

I got a mischievous smirk from the hitman, I inwardly gasped, somehow getting a bad feeling that it will not be the Vongola guardian.

Reborn smiled even more evilly as if he read my mind.

"That will be the two queens in Vongola, Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru."

My mouth literally dropped at the announcement. Why don't my intuition warn me?!

"Reborn-kun? Did you call me?" A serene voice called out. Peering out was Kyoko, with her mandarin coloured hair framing her innocent-masked face. The audience immediately screamed out in excitement, some whistling at how cute she is while some are staring in daze at alluring girl.

My eyes automatically rolled as a ridiculed laugh came out of my mouth at the reaction.

The raven teacher then continued, ignoring the crowd's cheer for the girls. "You two will versus Kazu-"

"Reborn-sensei, I'm not going to participate in this. Unlike Yasu-nii, I have some dignity in me. I will not hit a woman unless necessary," I protested and backed away before a kick connects with my knee. He snorted, "Fine, you get to choose then."

"Etsuko and… one of you who doesn't have dignity step forward."

Yasushi instantly stepped forward without a word. I facepalmed and waved him to step back, his ocean-like eyes gazed into mine, demanding an explanation.

"Your strength is too much for them so no. We will be in trouble if we accidentally kill the precious queens of Vongola. So anyone else?"

"I will do it," Masashi stepped up, flicking his red wine hair. "Don't worry, I'm not going hurt these cute kittens, I'm not Yasushi after all," He continued with a princely and elegant aura. The girls in the crowd immediately cheered for the 'prince'.

I stared with deadpanned eyes and choked out, "Seriously?"

A clap from Reborn was enough to make the room instantly quiet, "Alright then, let's get started. Spectators are to be seated away from the stage."

I gave Etsuko and Masashi a look conveying the message that they must not underestimate the girls, the two nodded and smiled reassuringly. I unknowingly smiled back warmly and walked to the seats in the first row that had our names on it.

"This will be seven-minute match and there will not be any more rule, meaning… deaths are permitted."

My face froze at sudden announcement but relaxed after processing it. I still have the habit of freezing up at the word 'death' after all. I heaved a sigh and looking at the empty seat at my left. I turned back to the two, sent a smug smile at them and mouthed,

Kill only when necessary.

* * *

-Normal POV-

Etsuko and Masashi looked at each other and smirked.

"Kazu-chan can be very merciless sometimes," Masashi commented. Etsuko snorted in response and corrected, "Most of the times."

Etsuko looked at the redhead's feet, "Can your shoes can handle two person's work? I want to gather information." Masashi looked down as well, to see his supposed-to-be new shoes looking like a pair of shoe that survived through millions of fire drills, and shook his head ultimately. "Kazuto is so going to scold me for running at full speed in this kind of shoes."

"Blame yourself for being so useless," Etsuko realised a wave of creepy hyena laughter before yelping when a leg connects with her bag. "Yo! Never kick or hit my laptop!" She hissed.

Masashi chuckled in an elegant manner, "And yet you always use your laptop to hit others."

The conversation continued as if no one is watching them. Everyone just stare at the duo, watching and listening to their ridiculous conversation. Some girl was even got seduced by the redhead's laughter. '_Great! More attention,_' Kazuto rolled his eyes and sent a warning glare at them. The duo shivered up and turned to their boss, cowering at the hidden wrath. The two's attention went back to each other and did three rounds of rock, paper, scissors which Masashi won.

"Argh fine, I will fight with you," Etsuko groaned in defeat and threw her bag to Kazuto to keep. Masashi laughed and finally looked over to the opponent side. He then bowed like a gentleman, "It's an honour to have a blood-spattering battle with such beautiful ladies."

Haru, who only paid attention to the word 'beautiful', started to fan herself with her hand. "M-My heart only belongs to Hayato! Calling me beautiful won't change my f-eeling, even if I am!"

Etsuko let out a loud gasp of disbelief but kept silent because she knew that any wrong move could cause a huge commotion.

Kyoko just smiled kindly and bowed back.

Reborn clapped again to gain back everyone's attention, "Shall we get started then. Fong, would you please?" The raven stepped down to the seats together with the Vongola family. There was a jerk before a transparent wall was raise from the ground to the ceiling. "Ah, I forgotten to mention the battle field is only the stage so enjoy your limited space," Reborn informed 'helpfully'.

Masashi curiously touched the wall before kicking it to test its durability. Hearing the satisfying sound of his bones cracking against the impact, he whistled, "This should be able to withstand it."

Etsuko deadpanned hard and commented, "Masa-niichan, I don't know that you're masochist."

Masashi snapped back with the same deadpan eyes, "Am not. Sensei, are we allowed to use box weapon?"

Reborn looked up in slight surprise, "You two have box weapon too? Well, there's no rule saying that you can't so yes."

Etsuko giggled in excitement, "Yukino! Did you hear that? You finally can come out to play~!"

Masashi smiled and took out a red pole. There was a silent click before the pole started to transform into an _almost_ original-looking spear, but there was one thing that kept it from looking original is a sharp razor near grip area pointing backwards. Masashi spun it around, playing it as if the weapon was a toy.

Kyoko let out soft chuckles at the show and took a pistol while Haru took out a dagger.

Etsuko scanned the gun in the orange haired girl's grip and shrilled in enthusiasm, "it's the .454 Casull! Omo!" She continued to drool as her eyes hungers for the silver gun. "Must take photo, crap, I gave my bag to Kazuto! Nooo!"

Everyone deadpanned at the girl, who is kneeling down with both hands to the ground, crying a river.

Masashi's expression was blank as he crouched down in front of the sobbing girl. His finger raised up and flicked. The raven girl's head flew back and onto the ground upon the impact.

Etsuko jumped back up, demanding with a high-pitched tone, "Masa! What was that for?!"

"You should thanks me instead. Try turning and look at Kazuto and you will be dead. His eyes are practically saying that your training will be tripled," Masashi stated monotonously. "And where's your honorifics?"

Etsuko immediately hitched up her back, finally realising the incredibly suffocating atmosphere that is traveling from a certain person behind her.

"Shit," she choked out as she struggles to get away from suffocation.

"Baka~," Masashi mocked as he stepped back away from the hand reaching for his pants, which results in the girl crying out loud and insulting him with many colourful words.

Masashi sighed as he pulled the flailing hand up, helping the raven 'child' to stand properly. Etsuko muttered out a few more curses directed at the redhead and childishly slapped away the hand before pouting, "I never asked for your help." The other chuckled and ruffled the girl's hair.

"Good luck dealing with Kazuto later."

Etsuko blinked once and quickly slap away the hand, "Don't raise me up just to knock me back down again!"

The duo glared at each other before laughing aloud.

"How dazzling, I could feel your love and kindness towards each other," Kyoko suddenly intercept in the duo's conversation.

Masashi smiled slyly and shook his red hand in air a few times, "And I really like that beautiful smile on your face. So twisted and filled with pure evilness. You must have really wanted to destroy us a lot, don't you?"

The cruel smile on Kyoko went wider and sung in dark tone, "Your pretty words really stings me~"

The smile slowly changed into a crazy smirk as the gun in her petite hand raised up, "Reborn-kun, you're feel to start the battle now."

The teacher looked blankly at the girl but nodded after a few seconds.

"The battle begin now."

The voice rang clearly throughout the hall but no one moved an inch. The four continuously observing the others' movement, looking for careless openings. It went for a whole minute before someone decided to relax a bit.

It was Masashi, who looked away. The two opposing girls took notice and immediately went into action. Kyoko fired a shot while Haru threw her dagger, both aiming for the back of seemly unsuspecting guy while. However, both projectiles were threw off course by what seems to be a pole in Etsuko's hand.

Etsuko's jet-black hair blown delicately in the wind as several strands of striking blue hair, that was once hidden, stood out. Her hand skilfully twirled her weapon around as if it was moving by its own.

"Masa-niichan?" The girl asked, looking back at her brother with inquiring eyes. The redhead looked back into her sister's glossy blue eyes, sending a silent message.

"Ehh? Why I have to battle them by my own? Ah whatever, just come back in an instant after you are done. I don't like doing the hard stuff," Etsuko ranted, pouting as her hand grabbed the spinning weapon to a stop. The sharp blade on top of the pole glinted in the light as blue covers the pole connected to it.

"Hai hai," Masashi chuckled before stabbing his spear into the wooden floor and flipped up using the weapon as support. He scoffed as his feet hit the barrier accidentally, "I believe that I have gone rusty." Etsuko took her chance and jeered loudly at the guy, "WEAK, SLOW OLD MAN!"

Offended, the redhead growled back, "I swear to god, you never miss a chance to mock me don't you?!" The girl grinned proudly as she deflected two daggers away, laughing, "Shut up and go, Baka-Masa."

Masashi huffed as he continues to hover upside-down over thin air with only his spear as his support. He did a smooth flip, dodging bullets coming his way. "See you later," he stuck his tongue out and dashed up the barrier behind the curtain out of sight with his spear. Etsuko looked behind and saw Kurami looking up at where Masashi had gone, at the same time reporting what she is seeing to Kazuto.

Heaving a sigh, she twirled her naginata around with her left hand, a relaxed smile surfaced as her other hand reached into her pocket. "Yukino, let's play~" She took a blue with white snow pattern and an A-rank ring out, inserting the flame-lit ring into the box without wasting another second.

Blue flames poured out from the box onto the ground. Everyone's eyes are on it as the flame dispersed like mist, leaving a ball of whiteness. Etsuko poked the ball with her finger, "Yukino~"

The poking continued for a while until the fluffy white ball finally unwrapped itself with a displeased howl. It is a harp seal. A super fluffy one. All the girls including some boys awed at the cute animal as they watched the seal pup turned to its owner.

Yukino groaned lazily and slumped back on the ground, extremely displeased with interruption.

There was a gunshot before a smoking hole appeared beside the lazy seal.

The pup instantly rolled from her laying position to an alert stance after realising the shot was aim at her. Showing teary cute eyes at whatever that had attacked him after regaining its composure. Kyoko giggled at the adorable seal and shot it again but only to be evade by speedy rolling seal. Yukino looked at the cruel girl with shocked eyes.

Etsuko stared at her box animal before laughing mockingly at it, "Bwahaha! Your cuteness did not affect her! Your only one job just got destor- ACK!"

The insulted seal abruptly tackled the laughing raven down, sending her flying to the barrier wall. Etsuko sat up, whining that it hurts like a child would.

**"Etsuko."**

Etsuko unwillingly shivered up into a straight sitting posture at the name as she rapidly turned to face a 'sweet' and 'innocent' smile from her boss. "H-h-h-h-hai, Bo…ss."

The smile on the brunet became a more chilling one as a sinister sensation starts spread around the boss. "Quit fooling around," was the only words that came out of the brunet's mouth. Etsuko pouted before a serious face overtook her childish persona.

"Three minute and forty-eight seconds left, Masa-nii is at least thirty metres above," Etsuko started to talk robotically and threw an emotionless gaze at the other girls. "Yukino, Cambio Forma."

Reborn, who was thinking about something else, was force to stand up in shocked at the statement. Kyoko and Haru widened their eyes. Because they knew that Cambio Forma is a mode exclusive to the Vongola and a few branches linked closely to them, no one else should have them.

Yukino smirked cutely at the two girls before transforming into a ball of light blue light and surging into the naginata, making the weapon glow as well. Speedily, the weapon grew longer and spouting new blades as well. Soon the light dispersed, leaving an evolved naginata, shinning dangerously as several blades points in different directions.

Etsuko smirked eerily and leaned onto her newly evolved weapon, "Be sure to keep your eyes… OPEN!"

Within a blink, Etsuko appeared in front of the unsuspecting girls and took a single swing of the spiky naginata. It was fortunate for Haru that Kyoko was alert and pushed her away from the attack. However, both still suffered some shallow cuts.

"Lucky, lucky~" Etsuko sung with child rhythm. "Most people dies just from that small attack and it was always no fun."

The raven walked towards her opponents. "Ne, ne, since you tried to shoot me with intentions of killing, you wouldn't complain if I kill you right?" Realisation dawned on Kyoko that the girl have no more intention on holding back on them anymore and quickly pushed Haru away to safety.

"A~re~re~" Etsuko gave them innocent eyes. "I haven't attacked yet so why are you running already?"

Despite what she said, a piano, set up behind the girls, was tore down into million pieces. A stream of dark giggles burst out of the raven's lungs when she saw the others' priceless expressions. "Gomenne~ I lied."

Kyoko clenched her teeth as she fired countless bullets which was all deflected away just with a swing of the naginata.

"Ne, Kyoko right? Are those round or sharp bullets?" Etsuko asked unexpectedly.

Kyoko stiffened up at the sudden question but answered, "Round…?"

Etsuko smiled pleasantly and warned helpfully, "watch your back then."

Unfortunately, Kyoko did not get the message quick enough and earned a bullet through her thigh. She went down with a cry as her thigh starts to ooze blood. Haru rushed to aid her friend but only to be stop by Etsuko. Haru flipped back and took out another type of weapon. A rifle with a sword bayonet attracted to the end.

The brunet shot twice before dashing forwards to her enemy with the sword bayonet thrusting dangerously through the air towards Etsuko. The raven sung a child rhythm as she easily blocked the sharp sword with her naginata. It continued for some time before Etsuko stopped abruptly with shocked eyes.

"S-Spiders! Eekkks!" Etsuko started running away before stopping again to run in another direction. Kurami stood up from her seat, "Etsuko, calm down it is just illusions. Well reality illusions actually."

"Kura-nee! You're not helping!" The raven cried out as she ran the fastest in her life. "Who the heck has mist flames?!"

"Hahahahaha! Who knew that you are afraid of spiders," Kyoko laughed maniacally and rose up unsteadily, bending at impossible angles. She then took another identical gun and started charging mist flames. Etsuko gasped and gripped onto her naginata tightly, looking side to side for an escape route but she was push into a corner instead.

Kyoko let out another round of maniac laughter and shot out two stream of mist flames. The raven let out a loud terrified shriek when she saw the flame transfer into countless of spiders flying to her. She crouched and hugged her weapon, "I hope you die, Masa!"

Right after she said that, a spear came down speedily like a Meteor, crashing into stage, demolishing the mist of spiders from reaching the scared girl and create a smoke mess. "I heard that," an elegant voice said as red hair waved from smoke. The figure swayed around as the smoke clears. "I'm back," Masashi greeted with his hair all messed up from air pressure.

Etsuko scowled and stood up, "We only have one minute left, let's finish this."

Masashi laughed and picked his spear up. Without waiting for Etsuko to get ready, he sped up to Kyoko within a second and thrusted the spear without any mercy, aiming perilously for neck. Surprisingly, she was able to dodge the fast attack by a hair's breadth and flipped away to maintain a safe distance.

"Masa-niichan, you should have waited for me," Etsuko pouted as she waves her naginata in the air. It took a moment for her switched back to her serious persona. Her hand pulled back while her back bend back with the other hand in the front to maintain her balance.

Haru took her chance and fired at the seemly-defenceless girl, thinking that she hit her, but she was deadly wrong. She soon found herself gasping for air as she dropped down onto floor. Her eyes trembling as it slowly looks to the side to the naginata just a centimetre away from her face. She tried to stand up but her legs were too weak to do so. "W-hat was that?" she muttered in pure shock. Etsuko ignored her and watched her brother fight the other girl who is holding out rather well.

Unlike Etsuko, who forced to be serious, Masashi was having fun. Kyoko had to keep dodging the fast attacks without a break and she could not find a chance where she can sneak in an attack.

"I have to win," Kyoko started chanting as her grips on the guns tightens. Masashi faked out a laugh, "Sorry Miss, but I'm sorry to tell you but that will not happen."

"I will win!" Kyoko screamed out as she dashed to the side, catching the redhead off guard. "Got you!" She fired aimlessly and reckless at the guy but only to realise that the guy is not going down. Masashi chortled as he dispersed into thin air.

"Hello, Vongola's kitty~" Kyoko heard a voice whispered into her ear and stiffed up. She can see the spear's end instead of the tip and a blade pointing dangerously at her throat. "See you in the afterworld then~"

He was about to pull back his spear to impale the delicate neck but was stopped by a sturdy hand as well as the bell ringing the end of the match. The students watching, automatically clapped for the teams.

"That's enough," Reborn stated as he release the weapon. Masashi looked at the hitman and smiled, "Hai, sensei." He retracted the spear into its original shape and slotted it back in his pocket. He leaned forward to the teacher's ears and whispered,

"Your strength is certainly admirable but it seems to be weaker than I had anticipated."

He got a glare from the hitman. The smile went softer and continued, "Take care of your own body." With that, he skipped back down to his family's side and started teasing the raven about her almost defeat against spiders.

Reborn lifted his right hand to see a blood trail trickling down and remained silent.

"I'm sorry Reborn-kun because of me again… Lal-san and you will…" Kyoko looked down as her eyes pleaded for forgiveness. Reborn ruffled her hair gently with his unhurt left hand and reassured her that he will be all right.

"And that will mark the end of the match with a tie since there isn't any side with anyone who is down within the time limit," Reborn announced, he turned to the other teachers behind stage and called Yuni to takeover.

Yuni thanked the hitman and gladly took the mic from the stand, "Well then, a very good afternoon to all of you, we shall now go through the same procedure whenever there's a transfer student." Her blue eyes scanned the entire hall and smiled, "I would like to invite all the transfer students up on stage to give a brief introduction on yourselves. You're feel start whenever you like to."

The family gladly took the stage, showing the friendliest look on their face, well except for Yasushi and Kyouya of course. They randomly lined with Kazuto and Etsuko at the ends. The brunet leaned forward, told Etsuko to start from her side.

Etsuko nodded at the command and smiled brightly before she started babbling things that come into her mind, "Ohayou, I'm Ozawa Etsuko. I am the Rain, hacker, youngest and smartest of my Famiglia. Class 1-A, my birthday is on 12 December eto… Height is 164cm, weight is a 44.7kg, my weapon is a naginata, my box animal is a cute harp seal called Yukino, and my favourite colour is baby blue, favourite number is 34. I like deleting other people's important data on computer and loves eating puddings. I share the room 347 with Kura-neechan and Suzu-neechan, almost got kicked out by them yesterday because Yukino went on rampage and detor- AH Yasu-nii!" She yelped in pain when the blunette stepped on her foot to stop her from talking too much. The rest stifled a laughter before recomposing themselves.

The raven girl pouted and continued with relevant points, "I'm in the hacking division and lastly, my IQ level is 760 when I last took the test at the age of 8. Nice to meet you all~"

The last fact that she stated made everyone's mouth dropped to ground, unable to believe that the girl is that smart.

Etsuko ignored faces of disbelief directed at her and looked at the taller male next to her. Her elbow nudged the quiet teen to speak with a mischievous smirk on her face. Yasushi glared back at the girl before sighing, knowing Kazuto and Suzume will get angry with him.

"Ozawa Yasushi, Thunder of Famiglia, Class 2-A," He said shortly and looked away from the audience with a blank face.

The girls in the audiences giggled about how mysterious and pretty Yasushi is while the boys talked negatively about him due to jealousy.

Etsuko laughed at the 'shyness' of the blunette and helped him continue, "The strongest in Famiglia, his birthday is on 25 November, height is 171cm, weight is 54.8kg, scythe as a weapon, animal box wolf called Hoshiki, combating division, he likes animals and sweet desserts. Oh that reminds me of a time where he almost killed me for taking away his cake and about his quietness, he is just too shyyy. Also-"

"Ha. Ha. Ha, Etsu-chan, you better stop before Yasu-kun and Kazu-chan butchers you," the redhead, beside the irritated-to-the-max-level blunette, informed with perspiring slightly from the darkly tensed atmosphere. The raven girl gasped loudly and quickly sewed her mouth close, fearing for her life.

Masashi chuckled elegantly before talking, "The name's Ozawa Masashi, I'm the Storm guardian of the Famiglia, I'm in charge of speed as well and in the escaping division. As same Yasu-kun, I'm also in class 2-A." He stopped and turned his head to Kazuto at the far end. The brunet looked back questioningly. "Kazu-chan, do I need to provide my height, weight and etc?"

Kazuto shrugged and waved his hand, letting the redhead to decide by his own.

Masashi thought for a while and went ahead anyways, "My birthday is on December 2nd, height is about 1.80m and weight is 57.2kg? Around there." He chuckled sheepishly at the 'wow's he got and continued, "I use a spear for combat. My box animal is Peregrine Falcon and his name is Shunji. I will end it here. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

He ended with a polite and princely bow. Moreover, he already got girl fawning over him, wanting to get all over him.

"He's the weakest in studies though," the blonde beside him sneaked the comment in, smirking. Masashi glared at her for damaging his pride but held it in.

Kurami smiled motherly and laughed at the fulsome reaction, earning another glare from him. "Konnichiwa everyone, my name is Ozawa Kurami, the Sun guardian of my Famiglia. I'm not really special as the others except for my keen eyesight which led me to being in the deceiving division. I'm in class 3-A. Height is 1.72m, sorry Yasu-chan, I apparently grew 2cm without noticing," she apologised to the now-shorter guy. Yasushi merely looked away, slightly agitated.

Kurami muffled a laughter and went on, "Weight is supposed to be a secret for women but I'm weighed 51.5kg. I use axes as my weapon and I have a ragdoll cat called Megumi. Both of us likes macarons." She pointed to the redhead at the last sentence before smiling kindly and bowed, "I hope we get along."

The students unknowingly smiled back at the warmth

She then poked the shaking raven boy next to her and burst out laughing in a motherly way when she saw an extremely restless Kyouya, who is resisting the urge to bite the audience to death for crowding.

"Kyou-kun, how cute can you become," She began teasing, playfully pinching the raven's cheeks much to his displeasure. The skylark wasted no time to slap away the offending hands.

"Ozawa Kyouya, Cloud Guardian of MY Famiglia, Class 3-A. Shooting division. And don't bother talking to me, you lowly herbivores, I'll bite you to death," Kyouya gave the crowd an arrogant look. The two girls beside, snickered at the prideful raven which made him popped a vein, wanting to bash the girls up with his tonfas as it was not for the warning stare that he got from Kazuto. He clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes in annoyance before sending a heated glare at the students.

The students flinched at the glare and broke into chatters. Some was saying that the raven student is no good and for sure to be a delinquent. But, there is a small group of student gathered at a corner who were squealing at the coldness displayed by the skylark.

The commotion lasted for quite some time before a melodic chuckle snapped the whole school's attention to her.

"Just to add a few details to his oh-so-long introduction, his birthday is on 5 May, he uses tonfas and has a hedgehog called Roll, how cute isn't it? And oh, he is 1.74m tall and weighs 55.9kg, and bonus fact, he likes high-quality hamburger steak~" she added on with a tune in her tone. The purpled-hair girl tittered as she caught the sneaky hand of Kyouya that wanted to punch her by the side.

Twirling her purple braided hair around, she continued to talk, "And onto my introduction, Ozawa Suzume is my name. I'm the oldest and Mist Guardian in my Famiglia, I'm in class 3-A, my birthday's on January 15, I'm under the defence division and swords are my main weapons. Sadly, I cannot talk about my box animal so I'm skipping that. I'm 1.77m tall and is 53.6kg. Just one last thing, if you have a broken umbrella and you don't want it, you're feel to find me and give it to me. I will make good use of it. I hope to make precious memory with you all." She ended off with a sweet-filled grin.

The school immediately fell in love with her voice, smile and beauty. Some of them were even recording down her voice as she speaks.

However, all the admirations were put to a stop when a cold wind washed throughout the entire hall.

It was all silent until a strong and cold voice chimed in, "I go by the name Ozawa Kazuto and is in class 1-A, and I am the Boss and the Sky of my Famiglia. I'm in a special division with the honourable Vongola Boss. I would like caution you about something regarding my Famiglia, if anyone messes with my family…" Kazuto cracked his knuckles with an unimpressed look. "I will personally makes sure you will be a hundred metres under the ground. You should know by now that my Famiglia is no small deal."

Everyone shivered at the threat and froze into the seat as waves of freezing wind kept blowing into their faces.

Out of nowhere, a warm smiling face replaced the cold frowning face. The brunet clapped his hands together and continued as if nothing happened, "Putting aside the serious stuffs, I'm 174cm tall and is 54.7kg. Born on October 14 and I use both guns and knife as my secondary weapon and as for my main weapon…" He stopped and looked cautiously at Reborn who is paying close attention and continued, "Is a secret. I have a lion called Tsuyoru as my animal box. I do not have a personal favourite but I do favour anything with tuna. And if you're wondering why are we so light, it's because we always have long hours of training."

His guardians visibly straightened at the word 'training' and gave him a nervous look in which Kazuto returned them with a smirk.

He slyly faked a cute sneeze, "Pardon me, something tickled my nose." Flashing his infamous uke smile.

Every single student's heart went zinged at the innocent and defenceless smile. Some of the girls even went over the line where they reached out their hands, wanting to cuddle with the adorable brunet.

"Ano… You don't actually go into such details but it's alright if you're fine with it," Yuni cut in with a small smile. Kazuto returned it with a mischievous smirk, "Of course, we say such details because we are comfortable with it…use your head missy." He mumbled the last few words so that only the people near him can hear it. Yuni was shock by the change of attitude, and truly hurt by the unruly treatment towards her. Reborn, who witnessed the rude attitude, and was about to snap at brunet when he got abruptly stopped by an unexpected back hug from the Vongola Boss, Federico. His whole body was force to turn around with the hugger attached to his back.

"W-ait, what are you doing?!" The hitman shuttered unwillingly. The larger person's strong arms squeezed his body, as he stayed put. Kazuto watched side-eyely and stayed soundless. He noted down how the full-of-pride teacher did not resist and just silently succumbing to the boss, his teeth clenched together as if he had no choice.

The audience who could not see the discomfort of the teacher, cheered and squealing around blindly.

Federico grinned evilly at the teacher in his grips and started to whisper inaudible words into his ears. Kazuto only managed to catch a few words; it made both the hitman's and the brunet's eyes widened.

_'So…what shall we do for your punishment tonight?'_

'What punishment?' Kazuto's mind flashed many different scenarios in front of his eyes. The hitman shut his eyes close, leaning his face away from other and demand, "Federico, let go."

"Oya, do I have double it?" The Vongola boss threatened. Reborn bit his bottom lip and forced himself to smile and say in a more 'brotherly' manner, "Please let go, Federico-nii."

Federico smirked, "Much better. I'm still going to double it though." He then removed his hands around the thin body and patted the hitman's shoulders, laughing. "I will be waiting at the same place and same time as always," With that, he walked away.

Kazuto and his family quickly looked away before the hitman caught them eavesdropping, and it will not be a pleasant thing. For them and the hitman.

Kazuto glanced at the other Arcobalenos' down-casted faces and immediately knew. Whatever the punishment is, it is definitely something that no one will like.

_'Just what happened after I was gone?'_

Yuni looked depressed as her hands squeezed the mic. It was the first time for Kazuto to witness such a heart-breaking smile to be on the ex-sky arcobaleno's face as she watches the other ex-arcobalenos gather around the visibly shaking sun.

Yuni breathed in deeply and spoke, "Moving on… We still have important matters to discuss with the transfer students so there will not be any division lessons today as well. Student are to stay in class for normal lessons. There isn't any more announcements, you're dismissed."

* * *

**-Kazuto's POV-**

Once again, I was really impressed by how the obedient students in this school behaves. All the students stood up orderly and bid farewell in unison before leaving the room one by one, all in a minute. Unlike normal schools, there tends to have some students who takes their own sweet time to leave which usually results them getting scold.

Seeing that the Arcobalenos are busy discussing, I walked to Masashi and asked, "So did you get it done?" He nodded and flashed a thumb up, "You can always trust my accuracy on my spear like you can trust my speed."

"I don't trust your speed at all. Nope not at all. Zero percent trust," I jested teasingly.

Masashi rolled his eyes and said back sarcastically, "Wow I am soooo not hurt at all."

Both of us laughed and smacked each other playfully. The rest of my family joined us, asking what we are talking about.

"Bwahahaha! Masa-nii got rekted by Kazuto so hard," Etsuko laughed, holding her stomach from excessive laughing. Suzume was trying hard not to laugh like what the other did, but still ended up laughing like an idiot anyways. Kyouya and Kurami were smirking at the targeted redhead. Yasushi had a very small on his face, it might not be visible enough for others but I can definitely see that he is smiling. Watching this kind of scene really puts a smile on face.

"You all really get along don't you?" Yuni chimed in with a smile. Despite her effort to make it a happy smile, we knew that it is a facade that masks over the sad smile she always have whenever she thinks no one is watching.

She then continues, "We would like you to keep whatever we are going say as a secret that should never be leaked out."

I tilted my head and asked, "And what if I don't?"

Her sapphire blue eyes stared into mine and warned, "You will facing not only us but also the Vongola, Varia, Simon, Cavallone, Millefiore and even more Famiglia that is allied to us. If necessary, we will call in the Vindicare as well."

Masashi whistled at all of the powerful Famiglia that were named, "That might be some trouble don't you think, Kazu-chan?"

I pretended to think for a while before ultimately agreeing to the conditions. "Sure. I won't like having so many Famiglia after us."

_Yet._

I silently chuckled at the unheard thought, "Well, what important matters do you want to discuss with us?"

Yuni looked down onto the floor with half-lidded eyes and spoke,

"About us, The ex-Arcobaleno, and the Prophecy that I saw with my left-over arcobaleno powers."

* * *

**I bet all of my readers are dead by now. If they aren't, I would give a 'thank you' for being patient with my slow updates.**

**I'm not even gonna get started on what is happening in this chapter. To be honest, I actually wrote finish this chapter like two months ago and did not touch it since then. I am just casually updating without proof-reading.**

**Hopefully I get some motivation out of no where and complete the next chapter. Feel free to rush me on my instagram too. XD**

**Anyways,**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and R&amp;R as always!**

* * *

**Word Count: 8197**


End file.
